What happens when it's dark
by shindou-colgan
Summary: Lately Jaden's been wondering what does something like love feel, and one night when the powers out, will he find out?
1. Chapter 1

_Well, i'm writing my very first yugioh GX fanfiction, it's a yaoi so you have been forewarned. It's gonna be a Jaden X Chazz and Hassleberry X Bastion with maybe a hint of syrus X ?, i've been edging toward a Jaden X Hassleberry pairing, i have no idea which gx pairing i like most so if you guys review please give me suggestions?. Plus i'll find a way to use cowboy Jim XD ,and the others, i've developed a liking for Kyo. There will be lemons and limes you have been warned. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx, If I did i'd have my own personal Jaden & cowboy Jim XD _

_Warning: there will be yaoi, and in this chapter there will be boyXboy action so if you don't like it just don't read it, and I suppose what would be called a rape scene as well, so you have been warned._

_**What happened in the dark**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_"Love is that fleeting feeling that you get when you look at that specail someone who sets you're heart racing. You're heart beats faster by just being near them, and you would do anything for them and give anything to be with them"_

Jaden Yuki sat under a large Oak tree at the edge of the forest nearest to the Slifer dorm, thinking for the first time about love. He put down the trashy romance novel he'd borrowed from Alexis, and that was all he had come up with. 'Love is fleeting' he whisperd to himself. Lately he'd found himself wondering what would it be like to have someone that loved only him, that needed noone else and that he could feel the same way about. He had tried to talk to Syrus about it, but the little blunette looked at Jaden like he had two heads.

Sighing he lay back against the tree and shut his eyes grateful for the cool breeze that rustled the leaves of the tree and cooled him down. Jaden ended up falling asleep in the shade. When he woke up it was late evening, and the sky was beginning to darken. Jaden yawned loudly as he streched out his back. As he stood up he looked brushed himself off and walked slowly back to his dormitory.

He opened the door of the dorm and looked in, Hassleberry and Chazz were in the room and there was no sign of Syrus, 'he must be gone to the hotspring' Jaden thought to himself. Jaden stepped into the room and smiled as a greeting to the two duelists already inside. "Chazz why are you in my dorm room, you have you're own" Jaden said sighing when he spotted the black-clad duelist looking at him sullenly. "I'm just here to make sure Dino-boy doesn't burn down the dorm building, or something like that" Chazz said jumping to the floor from the top bunk. "Well see you later Chazz" Jaden said ushering the other boy out the door. Once Chazz was gone, Jaden sighed in relief, lately Chazz had been spending a lot of time in this dorm room and Jaden was freaking out a little because, well Chazz wasn't usually that social, unless there was something he wanted that is. "Hey Hassleberry, where's Sy?" Jaden said as he pulled off his red blazer and threw it on his bed. Hassleberry looked over at Jaden and blushed, "he's in the hot-springs taking a bath" the yellow clad duelist said hiding behind his copy of duel monsters weekly. After putting on his Gym uniform Jaden looked at Hassleberry who was busily reading the magazine, "wanna come take a bath" he said brandishing a towel at the stunned Ra duelist. Nodding Hassleberry grabbed a towel and followed after Jaden eagerly out the door.

As the two walked down the path that led to the hotsprings Jaden spotted Chazz looking out his living room window at him, Jaden's face flushed and he looked away from the raven-haired duelist and sped up his pace. Hassleberry looked to where Jaden had been watching and saw noone, shrugging it off the teen ran after his 'sarg'. When the two reached the hotsprings Syrus was already dressed and was drying his hair. "Jaden?" he asked, "I was hoping we could all bathe together" Jaden said, hoping to clear up the mis-understanding from the day before. Syrus shook his head, "I have to go visit Zane tonight" he said putting his towel on his shoulders and walked out the door without looking back. Jaden sighed and stared after the little bluenette, after he had asked Syrus about love he noticed that he had started acting starangely toward Jaden, he realised then that Sy must have thought that Jaden was trying to confess that he was in love with the bluenette. "What his problem?" Hassleberry said looking at Jaden with concern, "he's acting funny Sarg'" he said untying his bandanna and undoing the many plaits at the back of his head.

Jaden began to take off his gym uniform, starting with the jacket, he unzipped it slowly, preoccupied with thoughts of how to clear up his misunderstanding with Syrus. Hassleberry was down to his boxers when he turned to Jaden to ask him to pass him his towel which he'd left by the door. He gulped at the sight he saw, Jaden was standing with no shirt on, the steam from the hotspring coated his skin with a fine layer of water, his well-toned stomach caught his attention. Hassleberry's eyes went lower and he saw that the top two buttons on jadens jeans were open, looking away quickly and hoped that Jaden hadn't caught him spying on him. When he turned again, Jaden was sitting in the water. Wrapping his towel around his muscled and well-toned waist, Hassleberry stepped into the warm water and sighed, there was never really anything as good as sitting down in a good hotspring after a long day of training. Watching Jaden,Hassleberry noticed that he seemed preoccupied with something else. After thinking it over for a moment, the dino-duelist decided that there was only one thing to do, to distract Jaden from his thoughts. Standing in front of the Slifer red with an evil grin on his face, "Sarg'" he said in a sing-song voice that warned Jaden that something was going to happen.

Making a dash for freedom Jaden nearly got out of the way, but all his excercising and training made Hassleberry's reflex's much quicker than Jaden's and before the duelist had gone more than three steps, he was completely submerged in the hot water. When Jaden resurfaced, he looked at the tanned duelist who was doubled up with laughter. Glaring at him, Jaden waded over to him and splashed water into the unsuspecting teens face. "Hey!" Hassleberry screeched wiping water off of his face, "If it's a war you want Sarg, it's a war you'll get!" the military themed teen said preparing to drench Jaden.

Chazz stood outside the hotspring, his black towel around his shoulders, he had no idea what he was doing here. He was about to open the door when he heard loud laughter coming from beyond the door in front of him. His curiosity got the best of him and he opened the door only to see Jaden and Hassleberry, thinking nothing of it, Chazz was about to walk in and join the other two when something unexpected happened. Hassleberry tackled Jaden and the two boys fell to the shore laughing. From what Chazz could tell, he saw Hassleberry lean down and kiss Jaden, seeing this made something snap in Chazz and he turned away from the sight in front of him and headed back to his room, not knowing why the sight of Jaden and Hassleberry pained him so.

Jaden picked up the liquid soap and squirted it at Hassleberry, he burst out laughing when the peachy smelling substance hit the teen in the face. Hassleberry stopped dead in his tracks and face Jaden, letting a growl escape his throat he made a dive for the brown haired teen in front of him. The two boys staggered towards the side of the spring.

Laughing as they fell onto the bank, Hassleberry blushed as he realised he was leaning over Jaden, looking down at his Senpai's face which was a rosy red from exertion, and unable to resist it, he leaned down and kissed Jaden on the lips. Jaden looked up at the teen with suprise in his eyes, "what are you doing?" he whisperd . Hassleberry looked away unsure of what to say or do next, he stood up and looked at Jaden with downcast eyes, "sorry Sarg, my emotions got the best of me" he said saluting Jaden before he picked up his towel, and walked out the door, still clad in only a towel.

Jaden was left sitting in the hotspring by himself, mulling over what had just happened. Hassleberry had kissed him. It had been Jaden's first kiss to boot. He brought his hand to his face and brushed his fingers against his lips and sighed, is this what he wanted? Something else in the back of his mind was still nagging him, he didn't know what it was, but it wouldn't leave him be either. Sliding back into the bath, he looked at the ceiling, he would have to talk to someone who knew about this sort of thing, the school's resident casanova, Atticus Rhodes.

It was another half hour before Jaden could bring himself to leave the hotspring. Closing the door after himself, he gave his hair a quick rub with his towel before he began the trek back to the shabby wooden building that was the Slifer dormitory. Noticing that the path back was darker than usual Jaden looked around for any other light source, he faced the direction that would lead to the Obelisk dorm, and saw no lights, and then it slowly dawned on him that there was a power-out. Slowing down his pace Jaden carefully walked carefully along the wooded path, the ocacasional noise coming from the forest making him jump. After a few minutes the Slifer Dorm came into view, with the full moon lighting his way Jaden felt confident enough to speed up his gait. Just as he was walking up to the building Jaden gasped as a hand reached out and grabbed him and pulled him to the side of the building and into complete darkness.

Jaden felt a hand clamp over his mouth as he was being dragged off. Suddenly the hand holding his mouth captive let him go. Unable to see where he was Jaden had no choice but to stay. "Who are you?" he said into the darkness, hearing no response Jaden made to move, he stepped back and hit something solid. Whatever he walked into grabbed him and what they did next suprised him, he gasped as he was pulled him into a deep kiss. Jaden gasped and tried to push off his attacker, which only seemed to excite him more. Jaden felt him brush his tongue along his lips, trying to protest Jaden opened his mouth to shout, his attacker took this chance to plunge his tougne into the Slifer teens unwilling mouth. Jaden tried to push his assailant away, he managed to punch him once in the face, but they responded by grabbing Jaden's wrists. Jaden felt something cold slip into his jacket, and gasped as they grabbed his nipple, making Jaden renew his struggle. Even though he was being assaulted he couldn't help but get aroused by the strangers actions. He was starting to feel strange new feelings, wanting them to stop but also wanting something more. When the assailant replaced their fingers on his nipple with their mouth, Jaden couldn't help but moan, that was when he felt something nudging between his thighs. The attacker was rubbing the bulge in his pants against Jadens crotch, Jaden tried to call for help but suddenly Jaden felt his pants being unzipped, and suddenly his pants were gone. Shuddering at the breeze Jaden felt warm skin cover his own, and when he felt a finger enter him, he screamed into the mouth covering his.

Slowly and painfully another finger was pushed in, by now Jaden had tears flowing down his face, and when he felt something much larger than a finger push against his entrance, his eyes opened wide, and with a burst of adrenaline he wrenched his wrists free from his captor. While the other was shocked Jaden took his chance and kicked him as hard as he could. He heard his assailant fall to the ground with a thump. Quickly pulling on his pants, leaving his boxers behind Jaden ran as fast as he could to the front of the building, climbing the stairs swiftly he ran into his room and locked the door.

He wiped his face with his sleeve and looked around the room, Syrus wasn't here, he was probably in Zane's dorm tonight, and Hassleberry was on the middle-bunk reading his Duelling magazine. When he saw Jadens face he jumped down and rushed over to him, "What in blue blaze's happend Sarg'" he said softly grabbing Jaden by the shoulders. Jaden sighed, suddenly his limbs felt like lead, he really needed to sleep. When Hassleberry got no response he looked at the duelist in his arms, and laughed to himself. Grunting as he lifted Jaden up bridal-style he gently placed him on the bed, looking down on him , he couldn't help but kiss him lightly on the lips. Tomorrow he would get the scoop on what happened to Jaden.

Well, what did you guys think? Oh my gawd, who attacked Jaden? I know, hee, i've thought of the Basic plot. Please tell me who you guys think it was! Please review this story! I haven't written one in aaaages, oh and check out my other fic, i've started updating it too, it's Yu-Gi-Oh! JouXseto yaoi it's called 'Detention'. Was my limey scene okay? I haven't written one in almost a year, TT if anyone has any writing tips please tell me, also if my writing sux please tell me!

Arigatou gozaimasu


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! People liked chappie 1 SO far people like the Jun and juudai pairing, so it's staying! My sister suggested a JohanXKenzan pairing _

_so I like that too. Well, I only have a general idea of whats gonna happen in this story, so it shall remain crazy and erratic lol._

_Well, unlike my last fic I should have weekly update, or at least every two weeks at least!_

_Thanks to :_

_**Coco **_**Gash Jirachi: **Yay thank you! You're fics are great by the way

**Feng-chan: **_I have no idea how many chapters sorry TT_

_**GintaxAlvissForever: **__Yay you knew who it was Juudai X manjoume forever:)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own police academy or Yugioh gx, It'd basically be a yaoi anime if I did, I can dream can't I! _

_Warning: There shall be Yaoi in this story , and in this chapter there will be more boyXboy action, I know you like it, but if you don't, don't read on! oh, mild Zane X Alexis so don't mind it :)_

_**What happened in the dark**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Jaden woke up to the familiar sight of Syrus's old bunk, he tried to sit up, and it took him a moment to register that there was something preventing this action. He turned on his side and was shocked to see Hassleberry's usually emotional face with such a peaceful expression on it. Smiling as he slowly lifted the other teens arm off of him. Jaden sat up and streched his tired muscles, he then stood up and took out his school uniform. As he got changed he noticed that his boxer shorts were missing and he sank to the floor as the memories from the previous nights encounter returned to him and he sank to the floor. He was barely able to crawl over to the sink and when he reached it he managed to heave the contents of his stomach into it. After a few minutes of dry heaving Jaden felt well enough to go and finish getting ready. He had considered skipping classes for the day but he didn't feel like having Crowler on his case. He walked back over to the bed and jumped on the still sleeping duelist to wake him. Hassleberry felt something land on him and he jumped up, his eyes dilated into slits like a cats, and he was roaring. Jaden panicked and hid on the bed waiting for the other to fully wake up.

After a few minutes of stomping around the room, Hassleberry finally came to his senses, and when he looked around he spotted Jaden hiding behind a duvet trying to mask his snickering from the rampaging teenager. Hassleberry ran and jumped onto the bottom bunkbed and landed on the soft duvet next to Jaden. "You have to get ready for class" Jaden said pointing to his red blazer. Jaden leaned forward and tried to stand up, but he felt a warm hand on his wrist holding him back. "What happend to you last night Sarg?" the tanned teen said forcing Jaden back down onto the bed. Jaden looked up at him with warm brown eyes, "nothing, I fell when I was running back here" he said thinking up a quick lie, not wanting to worry his friend over something like that. Hassleberry shool his head, "i'll find out the truth Jaden" he said letting the others wrist slip out of his hand. Jaden Smiled, "there's nothing else to know" he said as he walked over to the door and shot Hassleberry one last smile before walking to class.

Along the way Jaden saw Syrus walking to class and was about to call out to him but then he spotted Zane walking next to him and hesitated. A hand patted Jaden on the shoulder and he froze thinking of the hand that had grabbed him the night before, "Hey Jaden" the blue haired obelisk said grinning at him. Sighing with relief Jaden sent him a smile, "what's up Johan" he said stopping to talk with the blunette(1). "We'll eat lunch together Johan said before running off across the campus. Jaden finished walking and finally found himself in his usual seat, but Syrus had moved up to the front of the room. 'I really need to sort this out' Jaden thought to himself, he said as Miss Fontaine came in ready to begin health class.

Chazz had been held up going to class by Dr. Crowler who had been enquiring about the large bandage gracing his left cheek, and the way he was walking. "I fell down my stairs during the black-out" he said looking at the seemingly genderless man in front of him. Crowler mulled over the excuse Chazz had given him and hesitated another minute before letting the former Obelisk blue head into his health class. Chazz didn't hear the loud thud that sounded as he walked into his class. Vellion Crowler had collapsed in the hall. "Mr. Princeton why on earth are you late?" Ms. Fontaine gesturing for Chazz to come to the front of the room. Chazz walked down the stairs with his usual swagger and smirked, "what happened to you" she said noting the bandage on his face, "well I fell down some stairs" he said smirking at his infallible answer. After making sure that Chazz was alright, the teacher sent him back to his seat with a warning.

Jaden woke with a start when he heard the teacher shouting, looking up from where he had been happily dozing, he saw that the cause of the commotion had been Chazz, "centre of attention as always" he said muttering under his breath. Jaden was just about to lay his back down and go back asleep when Chazz passed by him on the way to his desk at the back of the room. Jaden felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him when he saw the bandage on the raven haired teens usually flawless skin. 'Didn't I punch that guy last night?' he thought deciding to question Chazz later, Jaden put his head back down on his desk, and closed his to return to the land of nod.

After having a double health class with Ms. Fontaine it was time for their alchemy class with Dr. Crowler as Professor Banner still hadn't been found. Trudging to class slowly Jaden was thinking over what had happend to him last night, slowly trying to convince himself that it wasn't Chazz, his friend couldn't do that to him could he? 'I've been through so much with Chazz but I still don't trust him at all' Jaden though sighing, 'I'll talk it over with Atticus after classes' he said as the final bell rang, signalling that class was starting. Jaden almost fell over before sprinting down the hall to Crowlers classroom, and when he saw that Crowler wasn't in there yet he sighed with obvious relief and he quietly snuck into the class. After ten minutes of nothing-ness Chancellors Shepperd appeared in the doorway, and walked to the front of the room. Waiting for the commotion caused by his entrance to subside, the maroon jacket educator motioned for silence with his hands. When the cacaphony died down, Shepperd faced them with a stony face, Dr. Crowler has been hit by a mystery illness and has been sent to an onshore medical facility, so today you are free from his classes, tomorrow we are flying in a replacement teacher so classes will return to normal after golden week.

As the class filed out of the room Jaden spotted Syrus walking alone and used this opportunity to sieze the moment, he dragged the blue haired teen to their usual hanging place in front of the academy, where there were large stone statues with pictures of duel monsters carved into them. "Syrus when I said I was wondering about love, I didn't mean you!" Jaden said a little louder than nessecary, gaining some stares from a group of Ra yellow guys that had been walking by. Syrus looked at Jaden with a relieved look across his face, "thank goodness, I talked to Zane about it last night and he assumed that I was in love with you" Syrus said, laughing between words, "he wanted me to confess my 'true' feelings to you" he said finally letting the laughter consume him. Rolling his eyes at the teenager before him Jaden huffed, "whats wrong with me?" he asked playfully puching the young Ra duelist on the arm. Standing up and dusting off his uniform Syrus looked around, wiping the tears from his eyes he started walking off, "see you later Jay!" he said before turning and running off in the direction of the yellow dorm.

Jaden began the long walk across the academy to the beach nearest the blue dorm, hoping to find Atticus there. Walking along in the sunshine made Jaden forget everything that was troubling him, the gentle whistle of the sea breeze and the dull sound of the ocean soothing his weary soul. Just last week Jaden had been like any other kid, duelling, eating, no worries, but then he had spotted Alexis and Zane out on the dock, kissing, and since that day, he had wondered what it would feel like to have anothers lips pressed up against his own. Running a hand through his messy brown locks, he shook his head and shouted to the sky, "what the hell do I want?" and with that he ran full speed toward the wannabe duelling popstar's usual hangout.

After it was announced that Crowler was gone and class was over, Chazz had headed back to his dorm building. Upon entering there he slumped onto the couch and sighed. Poking at the bandage on his face, he walked into the bathroom and went up to the mirror. He slowly pulled off the bandage off his cheek, wincing as the sticky side of it pulled his skin and irritated it, leaving a faint touch of red through the dark purple bruise. He stood for a long time staring at the large mark that covered nearly the whole of his left cheek. Gently touching it he reminisced about last night.

After leaving the hotspring, having seen Hassleberry kiss Jaden, Chazz walked back to the Slifer dormitory, and went into his own half of the building. He'd sat down on the couch. Had he not left Jaden enough clues. He'd spend most evenings hanging out with him, most weekends too, tried not to be too nasty and sarcastic, and he'd even been more tolerant of Hassleberry and Syrus, not bullying them as much as of late. Never had Chazz felt this way, when he was with Jaden he felt weak in the knee's, like he could do anything if Jaden were with him. Shaking his head, he blinked back the tears, what had Hassleberry done to earn Jaden?

From what Chazz could see; nothing, and he wasn't going to just sit back and let that dinosaur obsessed freak have his love.

What happend next was spawned from Chazz's jealousy. He watched the path to the hotspring from his bedroom window, and he saw Hassleberry head back alone, still in his towel. Great, Jaden must have turned him down, this still didn't deter Chazz. He went downstairs, and walked down the wooded path, when suddenly everything went black.

The power had cut out.

Chazz heard a faint rustling noise coming from somewhere down the track, he decided that it would be better to hide behind the side of the building, Jaden would have to walk by to get in. When he could see the red of Jaden's blazer he made his move and he clamped his handover his unsuspecting victim's mouth. In Chazz's mind he was doing this to prove his love for the other. Chazz covered Jadens mouth with his own, and when he slipped his tougne into Jaden's mouth, he knew then that this was what he needed, after a few moments of kissing Chazz decided that he wanted more contact and he reached into the unwilling teen beneath him's shirt and grasped the erect nipple, causing the other to let out a moan.

Chazz was enjoying this but something in his head was nagging him, telling him to stop, but his instincts had taken over, he had to have Jaden. Now. Holding both of Jadens wrists in his hands he reached down and unzipped his pants, and a moment later he did the same to himself. He coated his index finger with saliva and pushed it past Jaden's virgin sphincter. He didn't even give the boy a chance to get used to his finger before he pushed another in, and when he felt the others struggles hesitate he made to replace the fingers with his erection. Suddenly he felt Jadens hands dissapear from within his own, and that's when it happened.

He felt the wind being knocked out of him as a foot collided with his gut sending him sprawling across the ground. Chazz slowly sat himself up as he heard Jaden run away. He stood up automatically, he put on his underpants and trousers, and hesitated a moment before climbing the stairs to his dorm room. Once inside he walked to his large black leather sofa and sat on it. Slowly the tears began to pour out as he'd realised what he'd tried to do. He brought his knees up to his chest, and freely sobbed away like a small child. He loved Jaden so why did he try to steal his innocence? Chazz felt disgusted with himself. As he considerd what he should do, a thought floated in front of him, 'it was dark, Jaden couldn't see, why tell him?' the small voice in his mind continued,. 'you could still win him over, he doesn't need to know what you did' it said almost like a song. Chazz smirked, it was right, Jaden need never know what he did, and then he could still win his heart. Chazz fell asleep on his sofa that night with no regret for his actions and a smile on his lips.

Hassleberry was sitting in the Ra yellow's recreation room. flicking through the T.V channels hoping to find somthing good enough to take his mind on Jaden. Settling on a movie called Police academy he sighed and sank down into the comfortable couch. Closing his eyes and sighing he jumped as he felt someone jump on to the seat next to him. "Why the glum face Hassleberry?" the dinosaur lovin' duelist turn ed and saw that the person next to him was none other than Bastion Misawa. A year ahead of him in the academy, Misawa was a strategic duelist, the opposite of himself who duelled only with instinct. A smile graced the features of his upperclassman which only added to Hassleberry's confusion. "Don't you usually hang out with Jaden?" Bastion said cocking an eyebrow at the teen, "yeah, but 'Sarg is busy with classes today" he said shrugging his shoulders, today the first year Ra's had the day off for some obscure reason like an 'in-service' day, which mean't that the teachers were bored and went to the mainland to go drinking.

Nodding Bastion settled on sitting next to Hasslberry and let out the occasional laugh when something happend in the movie. Occasionaly Hassleberry caught the older Ra watching him through the corner of his eye, which left Hassleberry with a smirk on his face. His mind wandered to Jaden and how he was going to convince him to confess. He was so deep in his train of thought, he didn't even notice Bastion who was now waving a his hand in front of his face. "Hassleberry, hello, anyone in there?" a soft voice with a hint of british on it said, when Hassleberry didn't respond, Bastion leaned forward and placed his lips on the distracted teens. When Hassleberry felt something warm push against his lips and gasped as he saw that the older Ra had his lips pressed up against his own. His pupils dilated as he pushed the other off of him, and stood up and walked off, feeling as though he had somehow cheated on Jaden. Bastion sighed and rubbed his temples, and lay back on the sofa, at least now Hassleberry knew that he felt somthing for him. Turning back to the movie he couldn't help but laugh as a name similar to Hassleberry was screamed at an unsuspecting police officer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gomen ne! I didn't want to mix up the story too much, so instead of bringing back Daitokuji sensei (why did he have to die) (TT) I decided to use Fonda Fontaine, you know the school nurse.

1: well, since my Japanese is veeery rusty can someone give me a clue why Johan and Jim and Co. are actually in the academy, something got to do with the huuuge lava lamp thing and the watches right? y'know when Jaden lost to the guy who kidnapped Sy', and his funky new watch thing glowed orange and he had to go see the nurse because it sucked his life force or something?

Oh, I can't remember the Police academy guy's name, Hassleberry, Tackleberry? something like that!

Next chappie someone may be getting a visit from their big bro's during golden week, can I really be that cruel? :) Gomen ne, Manjoume-kun! Things will get better for you... eventually...


	3. Chapter 3

_Squee I'm in the mood to write chapter 3! Well, Manjoume-kun is a little nutty in this story for now I think, his sanity shall be found, don't worry, Slade and Jagger will consider giving it back Well, i've finally figured out the ending to this story, getting there is the hard part :) _

_(OO I'm typing this at 1.00 in the morning and there is a bat flying around my living room it's wierd!)_

_Anywho, Chazzy things'll get easier soon, hopefully, if my the guys that control me (Slade and Jagger) say so that is!_

_**Thanks to : **_

_**Coco Gash Jirachi: **__ Thanks for the help _

_**CrazyFaucet: **__Thankies! Now I understand the Japanese series fully :)_

_**Feng-Chan: **__I know I shouldn't but I really want one of the disbelt _

_**greatkid4869: **__Sozzies, I just love the JuudaiXManjoume pairing too much TT_

_**GintaxAlvissForever: **__Scolds Manjoume No more doing bad things to Juudai (at least when he's unaware that is)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx , for alas, if I did we'd all get to see more episodes like episode 96 drools and episode 20

Warning: This is a story where hot guys like each other! If you don't like this idea, then read no furthur! There is yaoi, shonen-ai, and a mild lemon-y scene(s)!

_**What happend in the dark**_

_**Chapter 3**_

As Jaden walked onto the sandy beach he smiled and took in a deep breath, the fresh sea breeze blowing his hair gently. He looked out on the water and in the distance he could see someone surfing, and could only assume that it was Atticus, as he was the only one in the academy with a surf board. Jaden sat down on the warm golden sand and pulled off his sneakers, his red blazer followed next, then he stood up and walked over to the waters edge and waited for the currently surfing teen to spot him. Shortly Jaden saw that the other teen was waving to him, signalling that he would come to shore when he caught the next wave. Soon the tall brunette was rapidly approaching shore, as the wave he was riding carried him swiftly to the beach and he walked out of the ocean. Once the elder Obelisks feet hit dry land, out of nowhere two fangirls appeared with some pieces of paper for Atticus to sign. Jaden smiled inwardly, this is why Atticus was the perfect guy to help him, he obviously knew about matters of the heart. The older teen looked over the girls shoulders and winked to Jaden, and when the fangirls dissapeared to whence they came, Atticus walked over and put an arm around Jaden's shoulder. "Well Jay, what's troubling you?" he said walking Jaden down the beach, back to where Jaden's stuff was.

The two sat on the beach where Jaden was trying to think of a way to ask Atticus about love, or at least these feelings that wouldn't go away. Atticus looked at the squirming slifer beside him and sighed, something was troubling him, and he had done the right, no the only thing, 'he came to talk to me' Atticus thought smiling to himself. Just as he turned to ask Jaden what was wrong with him - "Whats love?" Atticus jumped as Jaden shouted his question to the unsuspecting duelist, when the obelisk turned to Jaden, the younger teen was facing forward and his face was the same shade of red as the jacket on the ground next to him. Chuckling lightly to himself, Atticus patted Jaden on the back, "someones caught you're eye I take it" he said laughing lightly. Jaden shook his head, "it's not that, i've been wondering about love and stuff" Jaden said looking away from Atticus, the older boy smiled, "what kind of stuff?" he said, "kissing and y'know a girlfriend" Jaden managed to mumble after a few minutes of stuttering. Atticus looked into the distance before turning back to Jaden, "close you're eyes" he said in an unusually serious tone, after recieving a swift smack to his skull Jaden did what he was told. He lay back on the warm sand and waited for furthur instructions. "Okay Jaden, think of love and who's the first person that comes into you're head. Jaden lay silent for a moment and cleared his mind. After a couple of minutes a fuzzy shape floated in the darkness, slowly becoming clearer. Jaden eyes snapped open and he sat up, shocked by what had appeared. Atticus looked at the teen blankly before a smile crossed his face, "well, who did you see?" he said waiting for Jaden to speak. Jaden just sat motionless, Atticus could hear him mumbling something under his breath "no, no, this can't be right!"

Jaden stood up and walked off, not even picking up his shoes or jacket he marched to the Slifer red dormitory so fast that even Hassleberry would be amazed. Walking up the shabby wooden stairs he began pounding on the door before him. Not waiting for anyone to come to it, the furious Slifer wrenched it open and barged into the room. Looking around he tried to find the source of his fustration, "not in here" he said heading into the bathroom. After ten minutes of searching Jaden gave up and sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for the owner of the room to return.

Chazz sat on his black leather couch after replacing his bandage with a fresh one, standing up he decided that he wanted to take a shower, walking into his bedroom, he walked over to his mahogany dresser and pulled out two towels and grabbed some fresh underwear and just as he walked out of the room a familiar ringing noise caught his attention, his duel academy PDA was ringing. Putting his things on the bed he picked it up and answered the call. "Chazz, it's chancellor Shepperd, you'll need to come to my office right now" the voice said before ending the call. A lump formed in Chazz's throat, had he been found out already? He immediately walked out the door and began the trek across the academy to face his punishment.

He stood outside the large sliding doors leading into Shepperds office, afraid of what was going to be said to him when he entered. Chazz had considerd running away but where would he run to, home? North academy? The society of light? None of those places had Jaden, and there was no way he'd leave the island if his love was still there. Shaking his head hoping to get rid of these negative thoughts he gasped as the doors slid open revealing a shocked Chancellor Shepperd staring in disbelief at what looked to be Chazz dancing outside his office. Chazz spotted the older mans shocked expression as the doors slowly slid shut. The doors slid open once more as chancellor Shepperd came out and ushered Chazz into his clean and well-lit office. Gesturing for Chazz to take a seat in front of the large well-polished desk. The older maroon-clad male looked at Chazz and sighed, "Chazz, i've heard some intresting news" he started , chazz closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst. "You're two elder brothers are coming to visit for the entire golden week, and i've been asked to accomadate them in my quarters" he said smiling to the teen. "But I didn't mean to..." Chazz started, "Slade...? Jagger...?" he said turning pale, Shepperd nodded, "they've decided to donate some new funds to improve the Obelisk dormitory" he said happily, "they asked me to inform you of their arrival tomorrow afternoon" the man said jovially. Chazz nodded and stood up, "you're lucky to have such decent and kind brothers Chazz" the man said walking Chazz to the door, "they want you to come see them tomorrow for dinner" Shepperd said before sending Chazz on his way with a kind smile.

Chazz wanderd slowly back to his dorm room, walking along, jumbled phrases floating through his head "Slade and Jagger... staying...a week" rang through his head. 'So this is karma' he thought to himself, 'attack Jaden and Slade and Jagger visit, i'll have to remember that' when he thought this he nearly collapsed with laughter, leaning on a wall to support himself, he began to cry. Biting his lip to halt the tears, he heaved himself off the wall and started walking again. After more than half an hour he finally reached the large shack-like building and ascended the stairs that led to his own room, which was more like a building in it's own right. He saw that the door was open, he had closed it before he left, at least he thought he did. Reaching out a tentative hand he slowly pushed the door and it swung open revealing a dark room. Walking inside Chazz reached out for the light switch and clicked it on, sighing with relief when he saw nothing, the Slifer walked furthur into the room and took off his jacket, he went to throw it on the couch and stopped when he spotted a familiar brown-haired teenager sitting on his sofa. Jaden had fallen asleep waiting for Chazz. The former Obelisk couldn't help but smile as the sleeping teen moaned in his sleep, Chazz leaned down and brushed his lips against Jaden's cheek, and smiled. He gently reached down and shook Jaden awake gently. Jaden slowly blinked his eyes open, and yawned, when he opened his eyes fully he saw Chazz's face above him smiling softly. Jaden returned the smile before remembering what had happened with Atticus on the beach.

Chazz screeched as Jaden made a dive for him and tackled him to the floor. Raising his fist he prepared to hit Chazz, hesitating he looked at the teen beneath him who's slate coloured eyes bore into his own honey brown orbs. "Why can't I get you out of my head" he whisperd lowering his fist while climbing off him. Chazz reached out and put his hand on Jaden's arm and pulled him into his arms. "It's the same reason I can't get you out of mine" he said softly. Jaden stiffend at first before sinking into the embrace.

Why did he feel this way? What was it about Chazz that he couldn't do without? Is this what love feels like? Needing Chazz like he needed air?

Jaden sighed, enjoying the feeling of the strong arms that were wrapped around him, but at the same time, he questioned why he liked it so much. Was it alright that the one he loved was another guy? Jaden turned to Chazz, and placed his hand gently on the bandage, "Chazz what really happened to you're face?" he whisperd. Chazz looked at the ground, the two voices in his head were shouting, one telling him to confess and the other telling him to keep his mouth shut and not ruin this.

In the end the voice telling him to confess won out, after all, isn't a loving relationship mean't to be based on honesty? Without realising it, tears had began flowing down the

Still looking at the ground Chazz slowly began to explain to Jaden why he'd attacked him, about how seeing Hassleberry kiss him in the hotspring, that should have been Chazz's by the way he told Jaden about how much he loved him, and that the thought of him being with someone else was enough to kill him. That his love for Jaden had made him want to be the only one that Jaden ever slept with, ever. That's why he had tried to make Jaden his without his consent.

Jaden stared dumbfounded as Chazz tried to justify what he's done, he hadn't actually thought that Chazz was the one who had attacked him, who had tried to steal his innocence. Feeling sick Jaden tried to stand up, and when Chazz wouldn't let him he began to struggle, unable to break free from Chazz's grip. Panicking when Jaden tried to leave Chazz grasped him tightly, not wanting to lose him, he grabbed the teen roughly and crushed his lips against Jaden's. As soon as his tongue had entered Jaden's mouth, Jaden's fist connected with his face. Wrenching himself free from Chazz Jaden ran to the door, "I can't believe I was going to give you a chance" he said looking down at Chazz who was sat on the floor with a hand on his cheek nursing his wound. As walked out the door Jaden looked to Chazz, "you're disgusting" he spat before turning his back on him and walked out the door.

Jaden walked to his own room muttering curses under his breath. He burst into his room and pulled out his duelling deck. Looking at Syrus who had finally returned to the room, he smiled sweetly, pulling Syrus off the top bunk and handed him a duel disk. A good duel was one way of venting his fustration.

Sitting on the middle bunk Hassleberry watched Jaden with apprehension, he wasn't usually this fierce when he duelled, he was giving Syrus a real going over. The little blunette was in the process of being attacked directly by Avion. The Ra yellow didn't want Jaden to know about Bastion kissing him, even though he couldn't help but like Bastion, the second year was resposible, handsome, and was a great duelist, but Hassleberry liked Jaden, he was more cute than handsome, he felt like he was the only one able to protect him. Looking down at Jaden he sighed and lay back on the bed and put his head on his arms. Ignoring the feeble squeals of Syrus as Jaden sent bubbleman to finish the job.

Chazz woke up to the sun shining brightly in his face, to be exact he woke up to Pharoah licking some dried blood from his face. Sitting up slowly, chazz swayed a bit, his head was spinning, he rubbed his eyes and made to stand up, and he nearly toppled over. Ignoring the pain in his face and leaning on his door for support, he walked into his bedroom. Looking at his bed he saw the things he'd left out the night before for his shower, remembering what Shepperd had said to him the evening before, picking up the towels and underwear he went into the bathroom. Taking off his t-shirt he threw it on the ground, looking into his mirror he sighed wearily as he saw the large sneaker shaped bruise on his stomach. He now had a large cut running along his cheek, just under his eye, and the bruise which had faded slightly had now returned. After examining his bruises he took off his pants and boxers and stepped into the shower. Setting it to a nice hot heat he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. After washing his hair he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. After drying off the youngest Princeton picked out a black t-shirt, black jeans, and his usual long black jacket and headed across the campus to await the arrival of his 'brothers'.

He didn't have to wait very long, when he reached the main school building he saw that he was late, he spotted Chancellor Shepperd walking two tall dark-haired men into the building. When they spotted Chazz watching them from a distance the taller of the two glared at him malevolently, as the other distracted Shepperd. Once the Chancellor spotted the teenager and called him over. Ignoring the two smirking men, Chazz walked over. He could tell that this week was going to be hell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, so far this was the hardest chapter to write because my sister just bought Yugioh gx spirit caller on the DS and well, the 2 of us were soooo addicted!!!! That and my friends have invited me to go on holidays in Edinbourough i'm going until next month though! I'll be celebrating being 19 TT in Scotland! So many distractions! Well Juudai and Manjoume were together for like a minute :) but for some reason (aka: Slade and Jagger and crazy Chazz who told the truth!?!) they won't have an easy time and Chazz's bruises will get better he got onitment from Ms. Fontaine! (I caught the bat and set him free after by the way )


	4. Chapter 4

_Yay, it's time for chapter 4! Well I only got to introduce Slade and Jagger,I don't think that Chazzy deserved too much trauma in one chappie, I mean no Jaden and evil brothers, he doesn't deserve __that__ much! Well I have to say that this story is getting fun to write because it's evil big bro time. _

_So I wish Manjoume good luck in trying to win Jaden back as you try to avoid many beatings. _

_Oh, Slade and Jagger have kindly returned Manjoume's sanity but they turned up the volume of the voice in his head..._

_Sorry about the lack of Hassleberry and Bastion pairings they'll be in next chappie!_

_**Feng-Chan:**__ a week? I've been playing it for nearly two and i'm stuck on shadow rider Titan TT i hate archfiends... Thankies!_

_**GintaxAlvissForever:**__Juudai you monster lol, don't worry, in chapter 5 something good happens for ya:D_

_**CrazyFaucet:**__ Thank you! You helped me soooo much! Karma sux, it always seems to know when i've been evil! :D_

_**ambercharae:**__ I apologise in advance for this chappie! I'll put it a lot of BastionXHassleberry just for you _

_Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh gx, for if I did, it would be the most wonderful yaoi anime and I don't own anything in this story but the plot_

_Warnings: Swearing and hot dudes that get it on with other hot dudes! Oh and in this chappie thar be a little bit of incest! If you don't enjoy these ideas then begone throws glitter around_

_**What happend in the dark**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Chazz sighed as he followed behind the three men, somehow Slade and Jagger had managed to gain a few admirers from their previous visits to the academy, and whispers could be heard as they walked through the academys halls. Chazz walked lazily after them not listening to what they were saying, trying to figure a way to make Jaden forgive him. Anything that he thought of didn't seem good enough or seemed to insincere. Shaking his head mentally berating himself he missed Jagger calling him. Chazz continued his mental fight with himself until he walked into something, looking up he saw that he had managed to hit Jagger who looked down at him with unbridled anger. "Little brother, we'd like you to come over for a family meal with us" he said regaining his composure, Chazz nodded, unable to stand up to his brothers. They continued looking around the academy, visiting the library, gym, and then headed to the various other buildings like the card shop. Chazz could hear his brothers mutters of approval when they saw the Obelisk dorm, it was designed to look like a castle. Shepperd led them inside the building, the impressive interior design caused even more noises of approval from the two elder Princetons. The main foyer was decorated in blue and white and the furniture was all made from a beautiful rose-wood.

"I assume this is where Chazz lives" Slade said speaking loudly as he looked directly into Chazz's eyes with a fierce look that sent shivers of fear up his spine. Sheppered scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "actually Chazz is a member of Slifer red" he said looking away from the two.

Slade looked at Jagger who nodded, "we'd like to see this Slifer red building" he said, "tomorrow" Shepperd said trying to stall the two suited men, if they waited until then he could organise a major clean-up before morning. After a few minutes of presuasion Jagger nodded "fine, we'll wait but right after breakfast we're going there" he said seriously to Shepperd that mean't he was serious about this.

Wiping the sweat Shepperd sighed and gave Chazz his leave, and turned leading the elder Princetons to the large penthouse they would be staying in.

Chazz sighed, this week was not going to be good at all, 'why have those two bastards got to some here at a time like this?" he said tugging on his hair, a habit he'd developed when he younger, and now it was comforting. Walking along he decided to go to the cafeteria to get some food, he'd been walking since morning and hadn't eaten. Upon entering the cafeteria he saw Jaden at the back of the room eating with Hassleberry, Johan and Syrus. Chazz walked down the room and grabbed a tray and picked up his usual; fried shrimp, wasabi, and egg fried rice, along with a cup of green tea. Watching Jaden's table out of the corner of his eye he sat in the middle of the room. When Chazz ate some shrimp he realised that he wasn't as hungry as he'd first thought and settled on drinking the tea. The door swung open and Chazz spotted Atticus walk in. "Shishou" (1) Chazz whispered as the Obelisk student walked past him. Chazz followed him with his eyes and saw that he sat with Jaden and sighed, returning to his tea he picked at the rice. After a few minutes Chazz stood up and left his tray back at the counter and made his way towrds the door when he heard someone calling his name, hoping that it was Jaden he turned and smiled, his smile falterd a little as he saw Atticus striding towards him with a grin on his face. Before he was swept outside by the Obelisk he looked to Jaden who had been watching him, when Jaden saw Chazz looking back he quickly turned back to Syrus and the others.

When the two teenagers were outside Atticus started babbling about something or other but Chazz didn't pick it up, he rememberd the look he'd seen in Jaden's eyes, it was anger and he had caused it, was there ever going to be a way to make it up to him? Shook from his thoughts by Atticus waving a hand in front of his face Chazz blinked, "what's up with you Chazz?" he said frowning, "you're totally distracted, what's caught you're thoughts?" he said looking into the slate-coloured eyes. "There's someone I like..." he started, "funny thing" Attuicus said interrupting his, "Jaden came to me yesterday saying the same thing, everyone but me and Zane-y seems to have them" he said happily. Giving Chazz the "V" sign he grinned "I'll bet it's cause Lexi found love at last and it's not you" he said but stopped when he saw that Chazz was glaring at him. "Errrr... sorry" he said sheepishly, "tell me what's bothering you, i'll be you're love doctor" he said in an attempt to make it up to the slifer. Chazz closed his eyes for a minute and thought it over, "i'll tell you my problems, but you can't hate me for them" he said quietly. Atticus looked at the uncharacteristically quiet Chazz and nodded, "tell me".

When Chazz had finished he braced himself for Atticus's reaction, when none came he opened his eyes. He saw Atticus sitting deep in thought, he was shaking his head as he thought and finally he turned to Chazz. " I don't think what you did was right but I can understand why you did it, you love her a little too much that's all that and jealousy" he said nodding as he spoke as if it confirmed his theory. Chazz had thought it best that he leave out the little detail that it was Jaden that he was in love with. "So you think she'll forgive me?" he asked turning to his Shishou, hope shining in his dark eyes, Atticus looked down at him, "I have no idea, but you can't give up Chazz-y, I want you're story to have a happy ending" he said tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Chazz blinked, 'so deep down Atticus is a hopeless romantic' he thought trying to hold back his laughter. Feeling better than he had in days Chazz stood up and realised that he still had to deal with his brothers until Sunday, deciding that it was best not to furthur burden the beaming Rhode with even more of his problems he headed back into the cafeteria to get some more tea before he had to go and get ready for 'Pinky and the Brain'.

It was after Dark before Chazz was summoned to the Chancellor's luxury penthouse, Chazz ignored the fact that he saw the maroon-clad man walk past him carrying a sleeping bag underhis arm grumbling some curse words, it was obvious that Slade and Jagger had forced the man out of his own home and now he had to sleep in his office. Chazz finally reached the large average looking apartment at the top of the academy, pressing the buzzer it was several minutes before the door opened allowing him entry. This was Chazz's first time in the building and he marveled at it, he had recently paid top dollar for his part of the Slifer Dorm to be built but the chancellors apartment surpassed his own. There was a lot of marble and fine paintings all over the place. After taking off his shoes and replacing them with a pair of slippers Chazz was called into the dining room. Sitting at the head of the table was Slade and at the seat to his left was Jagger. "Welcome little brother" Slade said standing up and walking over to him , Chazz didn't know what to think as the older Princeton pulled him into a hug. Tensing up he waited for his brother to release him, when Slade finally let go he pointed to the seat across from Jagger, "sit with us and eat brother, it's not often that all three Princeton brothers are in the same room together".

The room was filled with idle chit-chat, stuff about the family business and how Chazz was doing in school, Chazz just sat there waiting for the inevitable. Jagger produced a wine bottle from the kitchen and poured the three a glass each. No matter how often this happend Chazz knew he had no way of defending himself, his brothers were older and stronger than him. The two raven-haired men watched intently as Chazz drank his wine, Jagger refilled it as soon as it was empty, andcontinued to do so until Chazz had consumed almost the entire bottle by himself. Chazz was feeling sluggish, the wine dulled his senses and made him sleepy. 'I want to sleep' he thought to himself, closing his eyes as he sat on the chair, his eyes snapped open as he felt a hand, Slade's hand on his thigh. He sat still frozzen with fear as the elder Princeton brother rubbed the sensitive flesh of his thigh, he didn't move as he felt Slade turn his head toward him, didn't say anything as he felt his brother kiss him on the lips. All that was going through his head was Jaden. This was what he had done to Jaden, he was no better than the man in front of him, he had no right to stop this, this was karma. Jagger didn't move from his seat across from Chazz, he didn't move to help him, why would he? After all Slade had him under his little finger.

_1: Well I heard Chazz call Atticus Shishou in japanese and I think it works well here!_

_Gomen nasai for the shortness of the chappie, i'll make the next one muuuuuuchhhooooo longer!_

_Well that's the end of chappie 4, wow I can't believe i've gotten this far woo! Was that enough Chazz? I can't believe I wrote that, halfway through the story I decided that this would be the way to go, bad Slade bad Jagger, look at the mess you've both made tsk tsk_

_Well I think that while writing this story i've come to enjoy making fun of Slade and Jagger! I went to the Irish Yu-gi-oh nationals and it seems that everyone loves Zane and I managed to find someone who hated Jaden :( Manjoume seems to have a suitable following, and finally Johans cards have been released... I wanna make a cyber angel deck but dang'it UDE won't make them! (Sorry for babbling)_

_Arigatou Gozaimasu ------ Shindou_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5? I'm sorry for how short chapter 4 was but i'm uber-busy this week, I have to vote and get my passport and finish some flashes and i'm stuckin spirit caller and I can't seem to get a new duel disk or anything :( Last chappie was all Manjoume's so i'll put in some extra Hassleberry and Bastion! A syrus pairing is in the cards, I like the ZaneXSyrus pairing or maybe JohanXSyrus so i'll try them out this chappie and see how it goes. Well Slade is the brains of the operation lol, Jagger just does what he's told! XD _

_So Slade and Jagger are sooo evil in this story, they finally muted the crazy voice in Manjoume's head but now they decided that he's a good way to relieve pent-up stress, and to top it all off Chazz has to clean up the mess! Just a warning but this chapter is a lil' bit of a filler one!_

_**Lloyd-chan: **__Thanks! I know Slade's sooooo evil in this story, but it's for the plot and hopefully will make manjoume stronger!_

_**CrazyFaucet: **__you were helpful:) Karma is evil! it's like santa lol! it knows when i'm evil!_

_**sasukesmyemo394:**__Yay! Thank you! I'll try, but my cold wants to beat me into submission! TT_

_**FengChan:**__ yay! have fun on holidays! _

_**Disclaimer: **__I still don't own Yugioh Gx! Takahashi-sensei refuses to sell it to me TT _

_**Warnings: **__Yaoi means gay, which indicates that boys will do bad things with each other so don't read if you don't enjoy this stuff, incest, and limes! (almost enough for a fruit salad :) )_

_Just a big humongo Thank you! for all the reviews i'm getting, they make me soooooo happy! It's more than i've ever gotten!_

_**What happend in the dark**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Bastion Misawa was walking through the forest mentally berating himself for what he had done with Hassleberry, 'I moved too fast, is he even gay?, if he's not he'll tell everyone that I am!' growling to himself he looked up and found himself in front of the Red dormitory. He'd been here before to visit Jaden, to ask for help and at other times to just hang out. Looking both ways and seeing noone he slowly sneaked up the old stairs that led to the main part of this roach motel of a dorm. As quietly as he could he looked in the window, and he was lucky, he spotted Hassleberry lying on the top bunk tearing out a poster from he duelling magazine and there was no sign of the others. He quickly tip-toed his way over to the door and opened it. Hassleberry didn't seem to hear him enter and once he had the door closed, he cleared his throat. "Sam Hill" was what Hassleberry screeched before he fell from his bunk and slammed into the floor. Looking at the bed Bastion had been wrong, it definitely wasn't a duelling magazine that the younger Ra had been reading, replace 'duelling magazine' with 'yaoi snapshot' a yaoi manga anthology. Smiling to himself, this seemed to ease Bastion's nerves, it seemed that Hassleberry wasn't quite straight and even if he isn't he can't use being gay against me. Hassleberry jumpedup from the floor and wiped some blood from a small cut on his forehead. Standing to attention he looked around himself and spotted Bastion standing to the left of the beds. "You could've knocked" he said glaring at the older Ra student who just chuckled.

"Well Hassleberry, i've decided to come and talk to you about yesterday in the Ra dorm" Bastion said looking at Hassleberry with warm brown eyes. Hassleberry turned his back to his upperclassman and sighed, his shoulders drooping, "i'm sorry Bastion, I can't return you're feelings" he said forlornly, he tensed as he felt a hand on his shoulder turn him around quickly. His own eye's widend as he came face to face with Bastion, who was staring at him intensely. Gulping loudly he leaned forward and felt his lips brush lightly against the older Ra's. Bastion leaned into the kiss and slowly ran his tongue against the dinosaur duelists lips asking for entry into the warm mouth. The two duelists fought for dominance with their tongues, neither willing to give in, just as Bastion was beginning to wear Hassleberry down, he felt the duelist push him away. "Get out now and don't come here again!" he said growling, his eyes turning to slits akin to those of a dinosaur. "You know that this isn't what you want" Bastion said pleading with him, "I love someone else" he said grabbing the Ra by the arm and dragging him forcefully to the door, Bastion wrenched his arm free and turned to him, "if you really loved them, why did you let me kiss you" he said, hurt evident in his features. When Hassleberry didn't answer him, he turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind him, leaving Hassleberry to wallow in the mess he had made for himself.

Bastion walked off cursing like there was no tomorrow, after he was a safe distance from the Slifer dorm he leaned against a tree and silently let the tears flow down his face. Nothing was ever quite like feeling the pain caused by losing you're first real love.

Back in the Slifer dormitory Hassleberry sat down on Jaden's bunk. For some reason he felt forlorn, like he had lost something precious, without realising it, tears had begun to spill down his face. Lying down he lay his head onto Jaden's pillow, the familiar scent of the one he loved did nothing to comfort him, but only served to make his dispair gorw.

"Hey, Syrus!" Syrus Truesdale turned and saw a familiar blue-haired duelist running his was his way. "What's up?" he said looking at the bluenette that was panting in front of him, "nothing much, I was wondering if you wanna hang out?" he said finally catching his breath. Syrus nodded, "where do you wanna go? I'll go find Jaden" he said smiling happily as he turned to carry out his words. "Nah, you don't have to, let's just hang, mano-e-mano" Syrus looked at him, "are you sure Johan?" he said warily, Johan nodded and grabbed the younger teen's hand. "we've got to get to know each other a bit more" leading the small Ra student off with him. Johan didn't seem to see the blush that had appeared in the younger teen's face as he was lead across campus. To anyone looking at the two it would seem that they were more than just friends.

Later that day Jaden had met up with both Syrus and Hassleberry for lunch in the cafeteria. Jaden noticed that something was up with the two as they seemed quieter than usual. "Guys, did something happen between you two" he said looking at the two, "did you both?" he started, "No freakin' way would I!" the two Ra's screeched, before turning to glare at each other. Jaden shrugged, "I was only going to ask if you both duelled" he said grinning slyly at the two. Hassleberry smacked Jaden in the back of the head "Sarg'" he said sighing exasperatedly. The three sat down at the back of the room with enough food to feed more than six people, most of it was for Jaden. After that any tension that had been there dissapeared and the three were laughing and joking like they usually did, but all that ended when the door to the cafeteria opened. Both Syrus and Hassleberry noticed the change Jaden as Chazz walked in, Jaden was glaring intensely at the former Obelisk as though he had the power to turn him into a large puddle of mud with his glare.

Jaden's staring contest with Chazz was starting to make the two Ra's uncomfortable when thankfully salvation came in the form of Atticus Rhodes. The Obelisk walked in and headed over to Jaden and the others. Atticus leaned foward and whisperd to Jaden, who nodded before laughing and patted Atticus on the shoulder, "close but no dice" he said, Atticus had just asked him was he depressed because of Alexis finding love with Zane! After a few more minutes of random guessing the Slifer just sighed and sent Atticus on his way.

Returning his attention back to his meal Jaden just smiled and ignored the enquiring stares of Hassleberry and Syrus by stuffing some barbequed fish in his mouth. The three weren't as comfortable with each other as they should have been but then again, they didn't know that later on the feelings that they were feeling now would decide their future love lives.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well i'm really sorry that this wasn't longer than it should have been but i'm sick with a cold and felt bad about the shortness so I said that i'd try to get antoher chappie out this week. It's kind of a filer chapter in that I felt I should fill in what happened before the next chapter happens!

So gomen nasai from a sick shindou!


	6. Chapter 6

_Finally chapter 6 is ready and it's back to Manjoume and Juudai! I've beaten my cold by passing it on :D ! Well after talking over my idea's for the next few chapters i've been told that they'll work! Yayness for that! Syrus and Johan are hair-dye buddies! Woah Slade's evil, Jagger's okay, but Slade whistles he's craaaaaazy! Aaaah, full lemon this chapter not the good kind tho' damned Slade!_

_Well finally we'll catch up with Slade and Jagger, they are so evil but I think that was caused by watching too much of Bakura in the original series!_

_Slade and Jagger have both agreed that Chazz looks damned good in a maids uniform and so have taken many pictures to be used in many inappropriate activites that only adults or anyone above the age of 16 would understand and/or consent to! XD_

_**CrazyFaucet:**__ yay! I'm sorry for the shortness, but I did include every pairing! I've formed a plan for Johan and Syrus so w00t for that!_

_**Coco Gash Jirachi**__: Slacking is what makes the world go round:) lies on a hammock who won the staring contest?_

_**GintaxAlvissForever: **__sorry for being to sppedy but I have waaaay too much free time! Well, if ya hate Slade now,wait till ya see this chappie!_

_**Feng-chan: **__I'm better now! At least i think I am, I probably have rabies or something... _

_**ambercharae: **__thanks! the next update is here throws confetti around_

_**Llyod-chan: **__It's only lately that I like Kenzan, but a friend of mine looks like Bastion now stoopid haircut so now it feels like i'm writing about him!__**  
**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Yu-gi-oh! gx no matter how many times I steal the paperwork they take it back! I don't own TMR either but they rock anyway!_

_**Warnings: **__Contains incest, a lot of swearing, hot yaoi action! (boyXboy action drools) and some lemony limes! (yum!) _

_**What happend in the dark**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Refusing to show weakness in front of his brothers Chazz sat still as Slade removed his shirt, ignoring his brothers probing fingers that roamed around his now bare chest, wincing when he reached his nipples. Shuddering in disgust when his raven haired sibling brought his mouth to one of the most sensitive parts of his body he looked to Jagger for help, but the other brother had no intention of helping him, rather he chose to look forward and ignore what was happening by staring at the wall. Chazz began to struggle when he realised that Slade actually planned to go through with this, Chazz had wanted his first time to be with Jaden, not with this disgusting psyhochotic paedophile. "Jagger get up off you're fat ass and help me you son of a bitch!" Chazz screamed as he felt Slades hand reach down and grope his nether regions, Chazz's thrashing and wriggling about only seemed to excite Slade, the evidence of which was poking Chazz's leg. "Get off me you sick fuck!" Chazz screeched when Slade's hand went below the waistline of his boxers, lashing out wildly he recieved a hard smack in the face for his efforts. Smirking when Chazz shut up Slade pressed his lips to his younger brothers, ignoring the feel of him tense up as he grasped the boys member and stroked it roughly. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Jagger, pulling his mouth away from Chazz's he leered lecherously at him,"don't worry brother you're next" he said before returning his attentions to Chazz. Reaching down he opened the top button of his pants and unzipped them, doing the same to Chazz he pressed his hard member against Chazz's virgin sphincter and pushed forward, Chazz had given up all hope of salvation, and tears flowed down his cheeks like a waterfall. Slade grinned malevolently as he felt Chazz's nails dig into his back, he knew he'd have cuts because of this, ignoring the pained screams of his younger sibling he rocked back and forth, and quickly pulled out to the hilt before pushing back in. Laughing manically at the pained cries of his little brother Slade continued to pound into him mercilessly enjoying the moans of anguish and pain he brought from Chazz. Soon Slade felt his end near and he pumped into Chazz one final time before his movements ceased, he pulled out of his brother and buttoned up his pants. Looking down at Chazz with a sneer, he turned to walk out of the room, leaving Chazz to sit alone at the table, "Chazz, clean this mess up before you leave" was all he said before he walked out of the room, indicating for Jagger to follow him. Chazz stared blankly into space as Jagger had done before him, laughing eerily to himself in the quiet room. A single thought entered his mind at this time, 'where will I go now?'.

Chazz lay naked on the bed like a broken doll. The feeling of disgust that he felt would never ever go away. His innocence had been shatterd and he'd deserved it, but still, deep down, he would've liked to have been able to have his first time with someone like Jaden, someone he had loved, not a bastard like Slade. The more he thought about it the more he knew he wanted to do it, to go see Jaden. Sitting up slowly he flinched, walking to see him didn't seem possible, but he'd find a way. Picking up his black shirt he wiped his legs down, and them threw it across the room deeming it forever untouchable. Slowly Chazz stood up, it went well, there was only a little bit of pain, and he was positive that he could endure it. Reaching down he grabbed his black pants and pulled them on, and did the same with his shoes. When Chazz tried his first steps was a differant thing altogether, he collapsed in a heap on the floor, the muscles in his legs twitched and cramped while they sat there. 'I'm going to see him" Chazz whispered ignoring the pain that shot through his entire body as he stood and walked slowly across the room, his steps were slow and he didn't know where his brothers were but he managed to get outside quickly and quietly enough. Once outside Chazz gulped as it was now that the real challenge began.

Across campus in the red dormitory Jaden was relaxing on his bed and was listening to some TMR on his Mp3 player, he was silently singing along with 'Venus' when he felt someone shake him roughly. Turning off the sound he looked up and saw Hassleberry peering down at him, "Sarg' I need to talk to you" he said quickly, Jaden nodded patting the space next to him on his bed. "What's you're problem?" he said happily unaware of the effect that Hassleberry's next words would have. The tan teen sat on the bed and took in a deep breath and began to speak "i'm in love with you 'Sarg" he said quickly, looking at the ground with a pained expression. Jaden's mouth opened and shut like a fish would, looking at the Ra with wide eyes Jaden couldn't find the words to express what he felt. Jaden couldn't help but feel sorry for the dinosaur duelist, Jaden loved someone but it wasn't him, it wasn't even someone Jaden liked butaccording to Atticus he knew that he was in love the one person on the island that he hated. Hassleberry was looking at him with a tender look in his eye and he leaned forward. Jaden quickly pushed him back , "sorry Hassleberry, I just don't think of you in that way" Jaden said avoiding the others teens eyes. "'Sarg you can't say that without-" he started but Jaden cut him off, "go back to the Ra dormitory tonight come back and get you're stuff tomorrow" Jaden said refusing to look Hassleberry, "'Sarg you can't be serious" he said pleading with his upperclassman. "Sorry, you ruined our friendship when you confessed you're feeling's, leave it a few days and when you've sorted yourself out, you can move back in" Jaden with a serious tone that was unusual for him.

Refusing to look at the retreating duelist as he left the room Jaden sighed, 'how did I know Hassleberry wasn't the one for me' he thought quietly, as he ponderd over this he cursed when a familiar raven-haired teen's face invaded his thoughts, "get out of my head" Jaden roared ponding the pillow with his fists. Sitting up he realised that Syrus wasn't here, "what's going on with him" Jaden said "he's usually somes back here with me" he thought before a someone knocked on the door. Walking over to the door Jaden opened it with a grin "heya Sy ol' pal what kept..." Jaden trailed off at the sight before him, it was Chazz.

Chazz was standing in Jaden's doorway shirtless, covered in small scratches, sporting a new black eye, "Chazz are you alright" Jaden asked, the dark haired Slifer didn't even get to answer before he collapsed, Jaden barely managed to catch him, temporarily ignoring his mixed feelings for the teen he carried him into his bedroom and laid him on the bed. The condition that Chazz was in shocked him, earlier in the lunch hall he had seemed fine, but someone had to have done something to him to leave him in this state he was in now. Looking down at the sleeping teen Jaden touched his face gently, running his finger along the smooth skin, looking at Chazz's cheek he saw the large bruise that he himself had left when Chazz attacked him. "How can I have these feelings still, even after what he did?" Jaden said clenching a fist, but sighed softly, feeling true happiness and utter contempt at the same time.

The slifer red sat next to the bed waiting for the black-clad duelist to wake up, wanting to know what had happened, eventually Jaden ended up falling asleep next to Chazz, but he found himself being awoken by the bright morning sunlight. Jaden sat up quickly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked at the bed and saw Chazz sitting up staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Waving a hand in front of the zoned out teen's face seemed to snap him out of his reviere. Chazz looked at Jaden and smiled weakly, "what happend to you Chazz?" he said putting a hand gently on Chazz's shoulder. Chazz looked him in the eyes "I got what I deserved" he whispered, holding back the tears that threatend to spill down his face. Looking down at the white bedsheets Chazz's hands were gripping he could feel the anger welling up inside himself, hatred for both himslef and Slade. His eyes widend as he felt Jaden's hand on his chin, and tensed as he felt his face being turned towards Jaden's, seeing the warm look that Jaden gave him after they what Chazz had done to him was nothing short of a miracle, and the dam inside Chazz burst, tears dropped from his eyes to the sheets he was lying under.

Jaden didn't know what to do, Chazz was in his arms crying like a baby, someone had done something to him but he was refusing to spill the proverbial beans. Enveloping the sobbing teen in his arms Jaden felt a strange feeling, he felt himself blush. Suddenly he knew how the heroines of all those romance novels felt, he was being swept away by a tidal wave of new feelings. Hugging Chazz tightly he smiled when he felt the former Obelisk return the embrace. This was exactly what Jaden had wanted, but Chazz would still have to prove himself.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Syrus stared in disbelief at the large building that they were stood in front of, "aww, Sy' I wanted to check it out!" Johan said pleading with the smaller Ra student, "c'mon" he said tugging on the blunettes hand slowly inching him forward. Rolling his eyes Syrus dug his feet into the ground and refused to move, "look Johan, if you want to get expelled go right ahead, I on the other hand want to finish out my school life in duel academy" he said glaring at the Obelisk. "Yeah, they won't do anything to you if you're with me" Johan said smiling, "they can't throw out an exchange student, it'd look bad" he said smirking. Finally caving in Syrus let the Obelisk take him beyond the the entrance to the abandoned dormitory.

"Who's knocking at this hour" Bastion said standing up from the place where he had been writing his equations on the wall and headed over to the door of his personal bedroom. Grumbling as he answered it he was shocked to see Hassleberry standing there looking as though the world was going to collapse around him. "Come in" the elder Ra said stepping out of the military duelists way, granting him access to the room. "What happend to you?" Bastion asked in his warm, heavily accented voice "Jaden kicked me out" he whispered, Bastion's eyes widened, he had never once heard Hassleberry call Jaden by his name since he'd started the academy. "It was him, wasn't it" the older duelist said looking away from the yonger one. Hassleberry nodded, "I told him how I felt, and well, let's just say, i'm not welcome there anymore" he said, his voice wavering, Bastion looked down at him, "being rejected is never a nice feeling" he said with a forced smile. changing the subject quickly, seeing the look on the dark skinned duelists face, "so, what have you planned for golden week?" he asked slyly, "nothing now" was the tired response of Hassleberry. "How about we hang out together?" Bastion asked scratching the back of his head while watching Hassleberry out of the corner of his eye, "sure" he said nodding his approval. Inwardly Bastion punched the air in victory, having gotten once step closer to having the younger Ra all to himself, even if it was at the expense of his first love.

Slade Princeton was sitting in Chancellor Shepperds living room, watching a music video of some pop star or other, not really listening to it, he was lost deep in his own thoughts. Sitting across from him was Jagger Princeton. The younger of the two in the room was staring at the elder, not knowing what to do. Slade had gone too far, Chazz did nothing to incite this kind of thing. 'I'm all Slade really has' Jagger thought to himself, knowing that this fact was true was the only thing that kept him going, the idea that he mean't something to Slade was all he needed. Now that Chazz was being brought into this he felt that something had to be done, not just for his little brother's sake but for Slade's as well. Leaning forward he rested his head against his hands and inhaled deeply, turning to face Slade he was about to finally speak up to him when he saw that his brother had been staring at him. "What are you thinking about brother, lately it's all you ever do?" he said sincerely wondering what was holding the attention of the long haired Princeton. "Why did you have to bring Chazz into this?" Jagger said with a loud confident voice that he hadn't used in a long time. Slade stood up and stood in front of the fireplace, "all I have are you and Chazz" he started, looking into the flames, "and this way you both won't be able to leave me" he said turning to face his brother, an intense look on his face. "Neither of you will leave me" he said, his eyes boring into Jaggers. The younger of the two walked over to his brother and embraced him, "all you need is me, leave Chazz alone" he whispered, unable to see the look on Slade's face. 'Maybe Jagger is right, I don't need Chazz" he thought, a plan slowly beginning to form in his head.

_Was it long enough? What's Slade planning? Poor Hassleberry!_

_It's at the stage in the story where I hate myself for messing with these poor boys emotions like this, but then I remember that the plot bunnies call the shots and they are eeeeevil plot bunnies :D _

_How's the SyrusXJohan thing going? Well Jaden is starting to fall for Chazz but no way is he going to have it easy, evil cackles! XD _

_Well, don't forget to review, you guys make writing this so much more fun _


	7. Chapter 7

_Woah, I bet there a few anti-Slade fangirls out now, poor Chazz! Can anyone guess what Slade has planned? And Jagger's just a glutton for punishment! Well Chazzy, are you going to tell Jaden what happened? shakes head I feel so bad for Manjoume, he doesn't deserve this but well :P _

_Anyway I don't think that Hassleberry is going to like the fact Jaden didn't pick him and then went off with Chazz, that's gonna cause problems, and what shall happen with Syrus and Johan? _

_Read on and find out!_

_**Llyod-chan: **__Yay! Bastion does look cute with white hair :) keep reviewing _

_**ambercharae: **__I feel evil over the plot TT i'm evil! those pairings are great! Go Bastion, Hassleberry can be yours, be persistent! shakes fist_

_**CrazyFaucet:**__ cries Thank you! I hope I can keep getting the balance right! That was an awesome review thankies _

_**Feng-Chan: **__you're not boring! I've been trying out pairs and someone suggested SyrusXJohan so sozzies! This chapter shall be sweeter! The lil' lovebirds get to have some fun before Slade strikes! XD he's a cobra!_

_**GintaXAlvissForever: **__Slade must be punished! I'll be uploading until my fingers fall off! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own yugioh Gx, the old 'i'll swap you're ownership rights to Gx for this shiny packet of gum' trick didn't work!_

_**Warnings:**__ Yaoi which is basically BoyXBoy, incest, and swearing! there may be lemons and limes if I can summon them from the keys in this laptop - you have been warned... or have you?_

_**What happend in the dark**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Syrus Truesdale was standing alone in the abandoned dormitory, too afraid to move he stood shivering from fear as he waited for Johan to return. The exchange student had wanderd off, wanting to see the room where Atticus Rhodes had dissapeared a few years back, only to return last year in the guise of the shadow rider known as Nightshroud. The room Syrus was waiting in was the same room that he had cheered Jaden on in the shadow game he had played against Titan, his fear was caused by those memories. He half-expected Camula to appear and bite his neck again, of course it didn't help his fears when he felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder. The resulting scream could be heard all the way in Chancellor Shepperds office, causing the man to fall off his desk in shock.

"Johan you bastard!" Syrus screeched clutching the left hand side of his chest as though he were having a heart attack. Johan was now in front of the bluenette doubled over with laughter. Gasping for air, he chose to ignore the glare he was recieveing from the small bluenette, and instead he walked over to a dusty old bench and sat down, patting the space next to him, he indicated for Syrus to do the same. Sullenly the small blue-haired teen sat next to the elder, he put his arms behind his head and leaned against them, watching Johan out of the corner of his eye while doing it. Syrus had never spent much time alone with the exchange student, he'd seen him when he was hanging out with Jaden, or while he was duelling in the duel arena, but that was it. It had shocked Syrus that someone like Johan would even consider hanging out with a nerd like him. Not that Syrus was a nerd or anything, he just wasn't funny like Jaden, or cool like Zane, even Hassleberry had the 'military' thing going for him.

"Y'know it's fun hanging out with you Truesdale" came a silky voice from Syrus's left, turning he saw Johan smiling at him, 'a strange-yet-sexy grin' Syrus said smiling shyly at the thought. "Thanks Johan, it's the same for me, only with you..." he said beginning to get flustered. Ever since Johan had come to the academy Syrus had liked him, when he met Jaden at the field tests for duel academy he had thought that he was in love with Jaden, but he was happy to never have his feelings returned as long as Jaden was safe and happy, but when he met Johan, he realised that he had loved Jaden more as a brother or a best friend. Johan's carefree attitude, and way of looking at things were similar to Jaden's, but there was something about the exchange student that drew Syrus in. "I think that we should hang out like this more often" the Obelisk said inching his way toward the younger Truesdale. Syrus squeaked as he felt one of Johans arms drape itself across his shoulder, "y'know, yellow suits you more than the blue" the teal haired teen said smiling as he whispered into the now neon-pink faced teen's ear. "W-what are you doing?" Syrus squeaked as he felt Johan's tongue lick the outer shell of his ear gently. The exchange student laughed jovially, "i've seen the way you look at me Sy', don't think I haven't noticed" he said turning the blunette's face toward his own, leaning in to capture the small teen's lips in a sweet kiss.

Hassleberry was sitting on the large light blue sofa that was in the Ra yellow recreation room, looking at the t.v rather dejectedly, looking as though he were the spokesperson for a depression awareness campaign. Sitting to the left of the depressed dino-duelist was a rather worried Bastion Misawa, who at this moment had no idea how to cheer his crush up. "Alright Hassleberry, how about we go to the card shack and get some cards!" Bastion said standing up and holding out a hand to the tan duelist, only to be ignored. Pausing for a moment to think of a better plan of action, Bastion was about to suggest that the two go for a stroll when Hassleberry stood up. "I have to go get my stuff" he said marching toward and out the door. The genius of the yellow stood dumbfounded for a moment by his crush's outburst before he reagined his composure and followed the obviousky agitated teen out the door and to the Red dorm.

Hassleberry was marching across the academy like a man possesed, the normally fifteen minute trek only taking him seven or eight. He slowly ascended the stairs that led to his old home, and the dwelling place of his love, he raised a trembling hand and banged it against the cold, dark wood of the door. Not hearing a response he immediately assumed the worst, after all, Jaden did have a habit of attracting trouble. He kicked the door open and dashed inside, and gasped at the sight that greeted him.

Hassleberry could almost physically feel his heart break at the sight before him.

Jaden Yuki who had told him the night before that he could not love him, was asleep, his upper body on his bed, his lower body on the floor, and his left hand was entertwined with the occupant of the bed. Chazz Princeton.

That's who Jaden chose? That arrogant, smarmy bastard? Hassleberry wouldn't stand for that. He composed himself and strode proudly across the room and kicked the sleeping brunette. "I take it Sarg' that this is why you didn't choose me" he said glowering down at the bewildered and not fully awake duelist.

Smirking at him malevolently he raised his booted foot to kick the teen again when he felt strong arms grab him from behind. "You know that you don't mean this" said a familiar British accented voice. The presence of the older Ra seemed to calm the aggrivated, dinosaur duelist somewhat. "Let's go take a walk or something?" Bastion said pulling his underclassman toward the door. Hassleberry let himself be dragged out of the room, but before he was he made a pledge to himself, 'I won't allow those two to be happy' he thought cursing the new couple.

As the two teenagers walked silently down the wooded path, Bastion sighed wearily. He never thought that Jaden and Chazz would get together, those two fought like cats and dogs, but then again didn't opposites always attract? Bastion for one was happy for his friends - for more reasons than one. Jaden and Chazz being an item now mean't that Hassleberry would have to give up, and that mean't that he himself now had a good chance at securing the duelist for himself.

Jaden was suprised when he felt himself being awoken crudely. He had fallen back asleep with Chazz, after all the two had awoken at daybreak and if he wanted to function later that day he needed his sleep now. Looking up at his attacker with bleary eyes, it took a moment for him to register who exactly it was attacking him. "Hassleberry" he murmered looking at the duelist as if to ask 'what the hell are you doing?' but as soon as he did he realised what had happened. He sat up and checked on Chazz and before he could say anything to Hassleberry he saw that Bastion was walking him out of the room. Somehow Chazz had managed to sleep through the commotion. Looking down at the sleeping duelist, he couldn't help but smile. Bringing a finger up to Chazz's exposed neck he slowly traced circles along the sleeping duelist's skin, laughing when Chazz swatted at Jaden's hand feebly.

Leaning down Jaden placed a light kiss on Chazz's lips. Chazz's eyes opened slowly, "J-Jaden?" he whispered in a raspy voice, looking up at the duelist with his dark, slate coloured eyes. Jaden climbed onto the bed next to the black-clad duelist, "what happened to you last night?" he asked looking Chazz in the eyes. Chazz slanted his eyes and a pained look crossed his face, "you can tell me Chazz" Jaden said slowly grasping the teen's hand in his own. "I can't" was the only reply that was made. Jaden sighed and let go of the duelists hand, Chazz made a small noise of protest when Red duelist stood and made to walk away. Jaden turned to look at him, "if you can't confide in me how can you hope for anything more than this" he said opening the door.

"I love you!"

Jaden froze in the doorway, he had nearly missed what Chazz said. He'd heard Chazz say it before, but this time it sounded sincere, he turned around and looked at the teen. Chazz was looking down at the sheets like he'd done earlier, he had no way of knowing if Jaden was still there or not. "Why?" Jaden said facing the bed, "why do you love me?" he asked looking at Chazz with hidden delight. Chazz stayed looking down, "you're kind, happy, honest, cute..." Jaden strained to hear the teen's whispered words. Jaden could feel the butterflies in his stomach, he could feel his heart race, and his palms were getting sweaty, he wanted to be next to Chazz, right now, and he never wanted to leave him - ever.

Jaden walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of the matress. "I like you Chazz, well, more than just like you" Chazz looked up hopefully as he heard these words, "but", the duelist returned his gaze to the sheets, "I need to know that you'll make it up to me" he whispered leaning down beside his ear. He felt a pair of strong pair of arms wrap around him. "Now can you tell me?" Jaden asked in a quiet voice, "I want to help you" he said pulling away from Chazz. He gasped when he saw Chazz's face, the eyes that looked at him with so much love, he couldn't help but melt when he felt Chazz's lips against his own. Leaning into his first willing kiss with his love he brought his hands up and around Chazz's neck.

The two Slifer's sat across from each other on the bed, Jaden Yuki's face was contorted with rage. "He jumped off the bed and dashed toward the door. "What the hell does that sick fucker think he's doing!" he roared, Chazz clambered off the bed and tackled him to the ground. "What is you're storming in there going to do?" he said shouting over Jaden yells of protest. "I can deal with this myself, they're only here for the rest of the week" he said climbing off of Jaden. "What kind of person would do that to their kid brother?" Jaden asked rubbing the lump that was forming on his forehead. "I only have to deal with them until i'm eighteen, I can survive until then" Chazz said looking Jaden in his warm brown eyes.

Jagger Princeton sat up off the bed, Slade wasn't there which was unusual for the eldest Princeton brother. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around the room he saw that Slade's pants and shoes, were gone, he could assume that Jagger's shirt was gone as well, he couldn't be sure as he remembered that the shirt had been discarded in the living room. Looking at the clock he realised that it was ten in the morning. Jumping out of the bed he pulled his clothes on like lightning. "I have to go to the Slifer Dorm with Slade" he muttered to himslef as he adjusted his tie as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Pulling out his cellphone he called dialled Slade's number, "where are you brother?", nodding as he was told where to go he headed out the door and follwed the instructions that he was given.

Walking over the hill Jagger spotted the familiar dark-haired head of his brother walking along the coastline next to the Slifer Red dormitory. He speeded his walk up and stood next to Slade. "Is this Chazz's dormitory?" he asked, already knowing, he just wanted to hear his brothers voice. "Yes it is, and it seems that he's making a fool of himself and our family by staying in this dorm, or so my research tells me" Slade said glaring up at the run-down building that one of the famous Princeton brothers was supposed to be staying in. "Let's go in then" Jagger said, making to move forward toward the building, "we can't until the old man shows up" he said referring to Chancellor Shepperd. The two stood out on the edge of the cliff speaking quietly with each other, whispering about their future business deals. waiting for Shepperd to show up. Slade was inwardly trying to come up with an appropriate appraoach to make his problem; a.k.a 'Chazz', and only one idea was making itself known to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

begin seriously random rant

it's 4.32 am and the damned birds are singing outside now, it's damn annoying... i'm too tired! brandishes eggs at birds you're next!

end seriously random rant

Sorry about that, well, I was leaving out the trash yesterday whilst listening to KENN singing wake up you're heart drools and I finally, thought the ending through, but there's two possible outcomes! Dangit', stoopid Slade, stoopid evil plan! I think it'll come down to how much you guys love Manjoume really! Still a good few chapters to go tho'!

(that's a bit of a clue, if anyone figures it out, i may just go with what they want to happen and lose my guilt)


	8. Chapter 8

_Well I'm back with Chapter 8 of my tale of love and angst! I'm really sorry if last chapter seemed kinda choppy but I thought i'd have more time to write it but well I ended up having to upload a day earlier than I usually do and I had to rush the ending a bit sobs I'm so sorry but i've hired bugged someone into doing the proof-reading :) So now you guys should get a pretty well corrected and well-rounded story! _

_**Feng-Chan: **__Great minds think alike! KENN has such a sweet voice right? drools I finally have party night on my zen, it's taking forever to find teardrop tho'! Thanks for the review! dances_

_**CrazyFaucet: **__I'm really sorry about the last chapter! TT I'll work super hard this chappie and make it up to ya:D country accent Hassleberry and Bastion! they'll get thar time ta shine! _

_**GintaXAlvissForever: **__hee hee I hate cliffhangers myself but I like writing them XD i'm a monster! Keep reading and reviewing _

_**Llyod-chan: **__Bastion's great eh! For someone random reason I like JohanXSyrus, mainly because I used to think that Johan was Jaden only with blue hair ; it took chazz long enough right?_

_**Warnings: **__contains swearing, boyXboy action drools and one jealous Hassleberry! Violence and Lemons! plants a lemon tree for inspiration_

_**Disclaimer: **__ finally goes nuts I DO own yugioh gx! I dooooo... gets dragged off back to the nuthouse_

_Chazz: Shindou doesn't actually own Gx and my pay-cheque bounced so i'm gonzo ... walks off_

_**What happened in the dark**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Jaden and Chazz had spent the time since Chazz's confession about his brothers, and Jaden's outburst lying on the unmade bed in each others arms. Jaden was enjoying the close contact with his new love, to simply be in the others company was enough for him. Snuggling into Chazz's chest he breathed in taking in the shirtless teens natural scent. "Hey Chazz?" getting no reply the brunette poked him in the face, "what?" was the annoyed reply he got, apparently Chazz wanted to go back to sleep again, "let's go take a bath!" Jaden said sitting up and giving Chazz a look that he just couldn't say no to. "No" the answer was blunt, Jaden looked at the frowning teen, "pleeease?" Jaden said as he planted a kiss on Chazz's forehead causing the raven-haired teen to blush uncharacteristically, seeing Chazz's moment of weakness Jaden grabbed the former Obelisk's wrist and pulled him up off the bed. Grumbling to himself Chazz allowed to be dragged to his feet as Jaden scrambled around the room, grabbing a simple white t-shirt for Chazz and some towels. Chazz stared at Jaden in disbelief as he was handed the t-shirt, "Slacker, 'The Chazz' doesn't do white" Chazz said looking from his new boyfriend to the offending piece of clothing and back again.

Jaden stared at Chazz, "you'll wear that t-shirt and you'll like it" he said giving ebony-haired duelist the evil eye, Chazz finally caved under Jaden's intense glare and pulled the t-shirt on, "it's small" he said looking at the brunette sheepishly. Jaden turned back from what he was doing, "it's fine" he said glowering up at Chazz and smiling at the sight before him. It may be small but it helped show off Chazz's lithe body, clinging to the black-haired teen's upper-torso in all the right places. Jaden quickly turned back to folding their towels and bundling in his shampoo with them. Chazz walked over to the small mirror that hung on Jaden's wall, he glared at the person that stared back at him from within the circular piece of glass, their eyes were puffy from crying, their hair was messy and they had a white T-shirt on, this wasn't the Chazz but an elaborate double of him, like in that movie he'd watch when he was a kid, 'invasion of the pod people'.

The now white-clad teen glared at his reflection for a a few minutes, silently threatening it until Jaden finally noticed and dragged him out the door. Chazz was shocked to find himself face-to-face with his rapist of an older brother. "Hello Chazz, I see you've managed to make a friend in this hell hole of a dorm" Slade said smirking malevolently at the young Princeton, ignoring the unimpressed 'humph' that came from chancellor Shepperd. "I can't believe you're sullying the Princeton name by hanging out with worthless trash like this Slacker" Slade said waving a hand toward Jaden. Chazz sent Slade the most venom filled glare he could muster, (A/N:considering that the man kinda raped him the night before and can be rather spontaneous when it comes to smacking Chazz in private...) 'no-one but me can call Jaden a slacker' he thought, mentally building up the confidence he needed to stand up to his tyranical elder brother. Mustering up his courage he looked Slade in the eye, "for you're information 'brother', the Slifer dorm is the best in the academy, they're more like a family to 'the Chazz' than you two social retards ever were" Chazz said leading Jaden down the path and on toward the hotsprings before his he lost his courage... or his lunch.

"Wow Chazz, I didn't know you had it in ya!" Jaden said smacking the teen on the back as a friendly gesture, as he patted his new boyfriend on the back the now white-clad teen froze. Chazz sat on the ground, "i'm dead" he mutterd to himself like a mantra, "dead, dead, dead, dead" he repeated rocing back and forth, he turned to look at Jaden pleadingly, "they're going to kill me?" he said looking at Jaden with a pleading look in his eyes as though somehow **Jaden** would be able to think of a way to save him.

The brunette sat himself down next to Chazz, "you're not dead Chazz, you're gonna be fine" he said pulling Chazz close to him, "i'll make sure that nothing will happen" he added as he stroked Chazz's hair in a comforting gesture. The two sat like that until Chazz calmed down enough for them to finsih their walk to the springs.

The two lovebirds walked into the hotsprings hand in hand and were more than delighted to see that the large open area was devoid of any other students. They went into the changing room area of the springs and got ready, Jaden was ready first and stepped out and slid into the lukewarm water, sighing blissfully he mulled over last nights revelations as he swam in the deep-ish water. "Chazz's brother's are a bunch of paedo's... and even though he tried to rape me, i'm dating him, and apart from the fact that he stood up to tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum everythings fine" he said scratching his chin, 'at least me and Chazz have some alone time before reality sets back in' he thought as he blushed, coming up with things that they could do with this bit of free time - and the rest of golden week.

Jaden was distracted from his musing by Chazz who was currently climbing down into the pool of warm water, clad only in his deep-blue towel. As his boyfriend

waded over to him the brunette couldn't help but feel guilty about the bruises that littered his boyfriends body, after all some of them were his fault. He felt strong arms sneak around his waist and pulling him close. Smiling as he felt Chazz's breath on his neck, enjoying the feel of the others warm body behind him, he felt safe within the confines of Chazz's arms. Turning to face the ebony haired duelist, he leaned forward and planted a light kiss on his soon-to-be lovers lips. Shivering pleasantly under Chazz's loving gaze, Jaden melted into the former Obelisks arms as he placed his own, cool lips on Jaden's warm one's. The brunette moaned as he felt Chazz's tongue brush against his lips, begging for entry. Jaden opened his mouth in response and he felt his boyfriend's tongue slip in between his lips, and into the sanctity of his mouth. Chazz shuddered, Jaden tasted like a cross between heaven and strawberries, Chazz had never tasted anything like it before.

The two were interrupted from their lip-lock by a loud cough. "AHEM", the two jumped when they heard the noise behind them. The two looked guiltily at the tanned duelist that stood above him glaring at them like he hoped for the two of them to melt into some viscious liquid-like substance under his intense staring. Bastion stepped out from behind him, "i'm sorry, we, uhm, didn't know anyone was in here" he said in a feeble attempt to cover for his crush.

In reality Hassleberry was carrying out his plan to keep Jaden and Chazz from happiness, "if I can't have him, nobody can" were his exact words, Bastion said shuddering at the thought of how crazy his crush was being.

"So you mind if we join you 'Sarg?" Hassleberry said jumping into the water, pulling Bastion in by his ankle, laughing as the elder Ra fell rather indignifiedly into the water with a loud splash. Hassleberry laughed as the other teen resurfaced, coughing up the water that had been sucked into his lungs by the fall. He turned and glared at the military duelist for the frst time, "that was too far Hassleberry" he shouted, causing the other to wince. The dinosaur duelist just smirked at the genius of the yellow dorm before sending a huge wave of water his way, the splashing was then directed at Jaden and Chazz. The two Slifer's wouldn't stand for that and proceeded in beginning an all-out water-war.

Hassleberry wasn't a genius when it came to things like strategies, or advance planning, or planning in general, he was more like the muscle behind the brains, but for once his plan was suprisingly cunning, even to him. His plan consisted of stopping Chazz and Jaden having alone time, if he succeded in this the boy's relationship would never progress, thus making Hassleberry a happy camper. Although he hadn't quite come up with a back-up plan, but when and if the time came, he was sure that he could rack his brain for something.

As long as he could follow Jaden and Chazz he could keep anything happening, which in his state of jealousy mean't that he was happy.

"Did you hear what that ungrateful little bastard called us" Slade was pacing up and down the path outside the red dorm gesturing widely with rage. Jagger watched his brother warily, it had been a while since he'd been this worked up, it wasn't good for the elder Princeton's heart. "What do you think brother?" came the gravelly voice of Slade, he was looking across at Jagger with a troubled expression. Slade may act like a cold, heartless, bastard most of the time, but he did care about his family, the one thing he was compelled to do was to keep the Princeton family together. The death of their parents had changed Slade, he didn't used to be such a hard-ass, he suprisingly enough had the rather human ability to have fun. When Julia and Makoto died and Slade inherited the company he was forced to become ruthless, just like the world of business.

"I think I know how to deal with Chazz" Slade said leaning in close to his younger brother, wrapping his arms around him. With Shepperd gone to get something to eat, he was free to show affection to his sibling. Jagger planted a chaste kiss on his brothers lips as the other explained his plan. "I'm going to shoot Chazz. remove the problem" Jagger pushed him away. "What do you mean 'kill Chazz'?" he said looking at his elder brother, "since he wants to split us up, i'll get rid of him" he stated simply. "

"Look Bro', Chazz may be annoying sometim- a lot of the time but he doesn't deserve to die" he said looking at Slade with a mixture of shock and disbelief, "I don't want you involved in this" came the cool reply of Slade. "I won't lose the two of you, only Chazz is against me" he said stepping away from Jagger, he began to walk down the path, his shoulder sagged as though they bore the weight of the world upon them.

Jagger stood for a moment, trying in vain to comprehend fully what his brother had said, 'i'll find a way to snap him out of this' he thought before walking after his elder brother.

"Where did those boys go?" Shepperd was standing in front of the strangely clean Slifer dorm, the two Princeton brothers he had left here just ten minutes ago were nowhere to be seen. Finishing off his hotdog he decided to go and visit Dorothy, and have some good 'whatever the kids call it these days'.

"Johan, did you just kiss me?" Syrus squeaked looking up into the Obelisk teen's smiling face. "Yeah I guess I did" he said smiling at the blush that was still on the bluenette's face. "And guess what?" Johan said smirking down at the shy teen next to him, "I think that i'll do it again" he said capturing the small Ra student's lips in a deep kiss. Syrus's moans echoed through the abandoned dorm, it was lucky for the two teenagers that no-one ever came near the dorm or they would have investigated the noises.

Johan broke the kiss and laughed lightly as Syrus took in a deep breath, Johan, I, uhm" Syrus started, "you what?" the Obelisk said looking down at the small blunette with a worried expression. "I want to know why you picked me?" he whispered burying his face in the others jacket. Johan looked down at the tiny teenager that was nestled in his arms, "Syrus I want to start dating you" he whispered planting a kiss on the bluenette's hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really couldn't think of a name for Mr. and Mrs. Princeton (were they ever mentioned?) so I made some up! I hope you guys don't mind! I wanted to explain that Slade wants whats best for the family but he knows that he has to protect his brothers and keep them safe, but since he's not a people person (or in manjoume's words a 'socail retard') he makes a complete mess of it --; Awww the next chapter are gonna be mushy and a lemon will appear one of the upcoming chappies , maybe two! (one for kenzan and daichi, one for Juudai and Manjoume... not sure about Johan and Sho 'tho)

By the way I kinda want you guys to decide wether Chazz lives or dies, leave a message in you're reviews , the ending won't be for another few chapters but i'm way too torn about this to decide this myself! ;;


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 w00t, sorry it's late! Well noone wants Manjoume to die! Yay! But that doesn't mean that he and Juudai are gonna have an easy time, they never will; (just kidding-ish)! So many reviews! I got a lot of reviews this chapter cries **thankies! **they're what keeps this story goin'! This chappie nearly didn't get typed up because my laptop charger broke and I had to get it fixed! I really want to write the bonfire chapter but it won't be for another two or three chappies!_

_**gilitch: ** according to the reviews Chazz will live, and eventually be happy, but not quite yet! Bazzy? cool nickname for him :D He'll be happy, I don't think i'm evil enough to give an unhappy ending! hides from future possibility of being attacked_

_**Llyod-chan: **Another vote for Chazz to live Hassleberry is so jealous, right, he's gonna keep a watchful eye on our lovebirds! The next chappies get to be cute don't worry! drools_

_**GintaXAlvissForever:** More Chazz staying alive! I don't think i'm so evil, I mean Chazzy can't be killed by anything, I mean he's 'the chazz' right?_

_**sasukesmyemo394: **Thankies! I like people complimenting my writing! It makes me happy!_

_**CrazyFaucet: **Yay! I worked hard on this one! Plus my proof reader didn't read my stories over glares but it still came out good? dances Simon? hmm, I like that name! It's so posh sounding, lol! julie or Julia are rich sounding names for some random reason! I make strange pairing choices, but I like the way Jagger brings out Slades gentle side!_

_**Feng-Chan: **lol, don't worry, i'll give a warning at the top of the page! They really are evil, but on a random note they're fun to write! XD_

_**Bunnykitune:** ahhh, but that is the mystery of how slade's mind work! New chapter is here poses_

_**Warnings:**Yaoi which means boyXboy action, murder plots, lemons soon (maybe next chap, maybe this one, who knows), fluff, swearing! _

_waters inspriational lemon tree_

_**Disclaimer: **shindou:I don't own yugioh gx... the nuthouse filled me in on that, and I owe Chazz 27 euro now as well ... _

_ Chazz: I want that now by the way! glares _

_ Shindou: TT and I don't even own KENN or the Nab's ... it's a hard knock life, eh?_

_**What happened in the dark**_

_**Chapter 9**_

After the water war finshed all four of the duelist collapsed in a heap at the side of the bath, "I can't believe they beat us!" Bastion said looking at the pair of Slifers, as though it had been some sort of miracle that they could function as an efficent team. "What do you mean by that?" Chazz said giving Bastion a glare that could reduce even the toughest of men to gibbering wreck. The Ra yellow looked away sheepishly as he hummed and hawed, unable to think of an adequate excuse.

Jaden was watching Hassleberry out of the corner of his eye, right now the brunette wanted nothing more than to jump Chazz there and then but the tanned duelist was watching him like a hawk. Jaden didn't seem to realise that it was his underclassman's intention to stop them having the 'alone' time that they needed.

Jaden watched the interaction between Bastion and Chazz, he mentally snorted at them, ''psh, bo-ring' he whispered to himself before an idea presented itself to him in the form of a sopping, wet, black, spiky hair-do. The brunette leaned down and whispered into Chazz's ear, "let me wash you're hair", Chazz looked up at him, "why would I let you near my precious hair?" he said quickly moving to hands to protect his hair while glaring at Jaden like he had three heads. Jaden was ready to smack some sense into his boyfriend who was apparently unable to take hints, "let me wash you're hair, over there" he said standing up and pointing to a seculded area of hotspring that was sealed off by some bushes and other shrubbery.

Seeing Hassleberry stand up the brunette turned on him, "and I mean **alone!**" he growled glaring at the dinosaur duelist.

Reaching down, Jaden grabbed the suprised Princeton's hand and led him away from the other two and into the relative privacy of the bushy area. The two sat in the water. "Do you really wanna wash my hair" Chazz said looking at Jaden, an uncharacteristic blush was on his face. "If you'll let me" he whispered leaning down and brushing his lips against Chazz's lightly, before he stood up and sat behind the blushing former Obelisk. Grasping the bottle of strawberry shampoo he squeezed a little bit onto Chazz's ebony hair and massaged Chazz's scalp lightly with the tips of his fingers, smiling to himself as the other teen moaned at his actions.

Smiling as he worked the tangles out of his boyfriends hair Jaden moved his hands down to Chazz's shoulders, his ebony-haired love seemed to be enjoying his bath. Alas this pleasureable and peaceful bath was to be quite rudely interrupeted by none other than Jaden himself, he dunked Chazz under the water suddenly. The dark-haired Slifer resurfaced a minute later only to see Jaden laughing hysterically at the sight of the spluttering and coughing Princeton, "you think that you'll get away with that Slacker?" Chazz roared diving at Jaden. "Wait, Chazz don't" Jaden yelped before he was forced under water in the same manner he had done to Chazz only minutes before.

Chazz waited for a minute for Jaden to resurface, more than a minute passed and the usually calm and collected teen began to panic, diving under the water he saw nothing, he returned to the surface only to see Jaden sitting across from him holding something familiar in his hands. He waded over closer to Jaden and it finally dawned on him, the Slacker had his towel. "Agh, when did you?" he started to shout before he realised what his towel being gone really mean't. Chazz was currently reliving an old nightmare of his, only instead of him being naked duelling Aster Phoenix, he was naked in a hotspring in front of Jaden. The brunette laughed as he watched Chazz's face slowly turned a bright tomato red.

Chazz was about to do what Jaden had almost succeded in doing earlier, but before he could drown himself, he realised that he was actually at an advantage. He waded over to the brunette and pulled him close. "Jaden, I didn't know you wanted me that badly" Chazz said smirking as he kissed Jaden deeply on the lips. "Damn" Jaden whispered as he let Chazz's tongue into his mouth. Pulling out of the kiss the brunette smiled, "that's enough there Chazzy" he said feeling something poking his leg, "our first time is not gonna be in the hotsprings" he said pulling away from his ebony haired love. "Will you come with me to the bonfire dance?" Chazz asked the smiling teen in front of him, "of course I will Chazzy" came the enthusiastic response from Jaden, "you can stay over tonight" he said quietly avoiding Chazz's deep grey eyes.

Chazz scratched the back of his damp hair, his blush had returned full force, "could you dry my hair when we get out?" he asked sending a small smile to the brunette, "anything for you, love" Jaden responded climbing out of the bath, Chazz's blue towel around his shoulders like a cape, "and if you want this back, come and get it" he shouted happily dashing off to the changing area. "Dammit' I should have got the towel when I had him distracted..." Chazz muttered climbing out of the water, shivering as the cold air met his warm, wet body. Pausing for a moment he gasped as he realised something important, 'he called me Chazzy?' he snarled mentally, "it's 'the Chazz'!" he shouted running in the direction that his lover ran in, seemingly haven forgotten the fact that he was naked.

Hassleberry glared evilly at the bushes that hid the two Slifers from view, right now that bush was his arch rival. He hated seeing himself this weak, how could such a strong person be so emotionally weak? Jaden had turned him into a gibbering mass of emotion. Someday, he'd make Bastion figure out a way to destroy these damned teenage hormones so that future generations wouldn't have to go through this torture.

Standing up, the tanned duelist climbed out of the hotspring, Bastion looked at him for a minute, before scrambling out after him. "Are you alright?" Bastion asked tentatively, he placed a hand lightly on the tanned teen's shoulder, using his other hand he turned Hassleberry's face toward him. He almost gasped in shock at what he saw, Hassleberry was crying, the younger Ra didn't make a sound, tears just poured down his his face. Bastion looked at the duelist trying desperately to think of a way to calm the dion duelist down. "Hey, let's go get dressed and we can find something fun to do" Bastion said in a rather lame attempt to distract his underclassman from Jaden and Chazz.

The two Ra's walked into the dressing room together. Bastion had his arm around the muscular teen's shoulders, "look, it's not you're fault that he doesn't love you, but you can't keep harrassing them like this" Bastion said tenderly, turning away to change his clothes. When he finished putting on his pants he turned and his jaw dropped, he had to admit that for a 16 year old Hassleberry was sexy, it was a by-product of the teen's intense excercise regime. Bastion tried, and failed to tear his gaze away away from the teen's muscular frame, his eyes traveled down from the teen's well-defined pecs, down along his six-pack travelling even lower to his...

"What are you lookin' at" came the gruff voice of the duelist that Bastion had been staring at intently, 'Tyranno' was now watching him warily. "I was, uhm, there was...er... a fly on you're shoulder" the older Ra said smiling cheesily, raising an eyebrow in disbelief, Hassleberry turned his back to Bastion and pulled on his kahki, green, tank-top and his usual brown, combats.

Bastion adjusted his polo-neck jumper, before he looked up to Hassleberry, the tanned duelist was putting on his dino-bandanna, "y'know, I won't be able to leave them alone" he said quietly, "not until i'm satisfied that he really doesn't need me" Hassleberry said turning to face Bastion. The Ra genius stepped foward and grabbed him, "what you're doing to Jaden is wrong", he said grabbing his underclassman in a bear hug. "How about we go somewhere more private" he whispered into the military teens ear, smiling to himself when he felt the other shiver. Hassleberry pushed him away, "you know I can't do that until I know for sure that there's no chance for me to be with Jaden" he said sadly, "understand, I more than like you, but I love 'Sarg" he added before he turned and walked to the door. "I'm going to move back into his room tonight, but for now I want you in there with me, if those two are mean't to be, they'll be able to withstand my anti-privacy tactics" he said looking at the duelist with an unusually serious face. "Be at the red barrack's at eight tonight" he added before walking out the door.

Bastion looked at the floor and clenched his fists. "Don't you realise that you're doing the same thing he did only to me" he growled, punching the locker beside him. He stood there for a moment fighting back the tears that threatened to spill, sniffing miserably he wiped them away with his sleeve. 'The only thing I can do for him now is be there and help him, once he realises how foolish his plan is, he'll be able to be with me' he said thinking the situation over logically. At least there seemed to be a little bit of light at the end of this, the only problem was that he didn't know how long it would take for Hassleberry to come to terms with Jaden and Chazz's relationship.

Hasslberry walked outside the hotsprings, he looked to the clear sky, "how come life can't be easy? Why can't I let go of my bitterness?" he said angrily, "if I was able to, i'd be free to be with Bastion", he returned his gaze to the ground. "I need to know if 'he'll' take care of my first love" he whispered, referring to Chazz. He walked off into the main part of the forest, 'it's time to train' he thought, as he began to sprint into the dense foliage, jumping over a log that dared to get in his way.

"Hey Lexi!" Atticus said happily as he bounded toward his sister and Zane, "i'm all ready to go" he said holding up a bunch of white roses, a deep bottle green tissue paper protected the brunette from any thorns on the flowers. "Let's go then" the blonde said grabbing hold of her brothers hand. The three of them were going to the abandoned dorm, the place where Atticus had gone missing two years before, the only reason that she had gotten him back was because Atticus had become the shadow rider known as nightshroud, but the other students that had gone missing weren't so lucky. They were going to the dorm to leave some flowers in the memory of those still missing students. "yeah, he loves me nice, and I don't care!", "what is he singing Alexis?" Zane whispered to his girlfriend, "he's still going through his popstar phase" she whispered back, wincing as the brunette hit a high note.

"Atty, you go in first" Alexis said pointing at the old, wrought iron gate, "why me?" he said pouting whilst sending puppy dog eyes at his sister. "Just go in" Zane said gruffly pushing the brunette forward in the gates direction. "Fine, but if I go missing, I hope the F.B.I blame you both, and then i'll be an only child at last" Atticus said glaring at the pair, "and then Zane'll be passed around like currency in an all-men's prison" he added as an afterthought. The brunette climbed the large gate, and made to jump off it but his long, white, Obelisk jacket got caught on one of the pointed spear-head type decoration's along the top of the gate, leaving him dangling there, glaring down at his friends, "I hope you're both happy" he spat at the two. "Hey, it's open" Alexis said noticing that there was nothing actually keeping the gate shut. Alexis reached forward and pushed the gate with a gloved hand, smiling as it swung open with her brother still attached. "Zane, can you get him down" she asked stopping her boyfriend before he walked off to the abandoned dorm. Sighing wearily, the elder Truesdale reached up and gave Atticus a boost so he could detangle his jacket. He stepped backward letting the brunette fall ungracefully back to earth. Standing up quickly, Atticus dusted himself off, "you could've at least caught me" he said glaring at Zane like he were something digusting on the bottom of his boot.

Sensing the tension between the two males Alexis walked by the two and up the steps to the abandoned dorm, "are you two coming ot not?" she asked icily, Zane nodded immediately turning away from the brunette and up to his girlfriend. "Come along Atty" she said holding a hand out to her brother, he caught up with the two and grasped her hand tightly within his own, "thanks Lexi" he whispered close to her ear. Zane opened the door to the abandoned dorm and the three stepped inside. "Where do we go Atticus?" Zane said squinting in a vain attempt to see in the almost total darkness. "We have to go into the main living room, which should be down this way" the brunette whispered producing a flashlight from within the folds his jacket. He led the two forward and across the entrance hall, feeling his way through the darkness he eventually came upon a doorway. "This should be-", Alexis stopped her brother, raising a finger to her lips she made a 'shush' noise. The two males ceased all movement, the only sounds that could be heard were the three's breathing and a strange muffled noise coming from within the darkness of the room before them.

"What do you think it is?" Atticus whispered quietly, "I don't know but there's only one way to find out" Zane replied, taking the torch out of the brunette's hand. Stepping forward he walked out into the room and clicked the small light on. Raising it slowly he moved it around the differant parts of the room, stopping it when he saw something moving near what seemed to be an old bench to the side of the large cobweb covered window. "Is that what I think it is?" Zane said stepping even furthur out into the room. "Zane, what are you doing?" Alexis whispered trying to pull him back out of the room, but the blunette was intent on seeing what was going on across the room.

"Johan" Syrus squeaked, "hmmm?" the exchange student whispered nibbling on the smaller Ra's neck, "I think someone's in here" he whispered quickly. Johan looked up at him, "I didn't hear anything" he said returning back down to his little love's neck.

"Syrus!?! What in god's name are you doing!?!" Zane screamed loud enough that most, if not all of the academy would be woken by it. Syrus peeked out from behind Johan's shoulder, "big brother, what are you doing here?" he squeaked moving farther behind Johan as if he planned to use the blunette as a human shield. "What are you doing with that blue-haired muppet?" he roared, causing the tiny teen to shiver in fear. "He's here with me, and I rather enjoy his company" Johan said standing up to face Zane. The best duelist in the academy didn't like the look of this punk at all, he'd seem him around the school alright, one of the new exchange students, but if what he'd seen was true, Syrus was 'into' this little shit.

"What are you doing here Sy'"Zane questioned his little brother, "I, um, offered to show him the abandoned dorm, he wanted to see it" Syrus replied adjusting his shirt. Zane snorted, 'and how did him sticking his tongue down you're throat help the situation' he snarled mentally, if Syrus was going to be gay couldn't be someone like Jaden, a duelist that Zane respected. "I want you to leave with me now" the elder Truesdale reached a hand down to his little brother, "we're going to discuss this back in my dorm" he growled pulling Syrus out of the room with him. As he walked across the room he tilted his head to the side, "and you, keep away from him" Zane said in a gruff voice. As he passed Alexis and Atticus he leaned into the blonde for a moment, "sorry about this" he said placing a chaste kiss on her lips, "i'll come and see you later" he added in a whisper so low that she nearly missed it.

"Come on you" he said pulling Syrus by the hand, there was no way he was going to let this go, not without one hell of a good reason that is.

Slade Princeton sat in the living room of Shepperds apartment, Shepperd himself wasn't there, leaving the brothers with free reign of the apartment. Jagger was taking a bath and wouldn't be out for a while giving Slade some time to finish up the details of his plan. Two nights from now would be the school's bonfire dance, (according to the female students anyway) there was going to be fireworks, "that's when i'll get him" Slade whispered to himself quietly.

He opened the small, mahogany, box that was on the small coffee table in front of him. Inside of it was a small, handgun. Picking it up, he slowly ran his fingers along it and sighed, Jagger thought that he had given up this idea, but he hadn't, couldn't. The sound of the fireworks would cover up the noise of a gunshot perfectly and he'd be able to go back to the main party before anyone noticed what had happened.

"What mother and father wanted was for us to be together, and Chazz, you of all people should understand that, you were Julia's favorite" Slade muttered darkly. Chazz was the only one their mother enjoyed spending time with, Slade and Jagger spent a lot of time with their father when they were younger, and it was their mothers decision that they be sent to that stupid boarding school in France. One reason that he was so hard on Chazz was because anything that he'd wanted, their mother gave to him and she seemed to deny the existence of her other two son's. That was why Chazz was in this academy. He was sent here after Julia died, he had asked her a couple of months before the accident, she'd permitted it and when they died, Slade obeyed his mother's final wishes, for Chazz to go to the academy and for the Slade to be there for his younger brothers, that and it was the only time she'd ever spoken with Slade like a mother would with her child.

Shaking his head Slade put the gun back into it's box, he stood up and returned it to it's hiding place in the bedroom he was occupying.

When he came back from the bedroom Jagger was just out of the bath clad in only in a towel he was using another one to dry his short hair. "There's still some hot water left if you need to wash brother" Jagger said nodding in the direction of the bathroom. "No, i'm not feeling the best" Slade said looking away from Jagger's practically nude body and headed back into the bedroom.

"How will I distract him, Friday night?" Slade still had no way of keeping Jagger occupied when he went to finish Chazz off. Looking around the room he spotted the perfect idea, Slade had brought some of his work to the academy with him, Slade could convince his brother to help him complete some of his new business deals, it was obvious that Jagger's work was already finished. "I'll work out the finer details tomorrow" he muttered as he pulled on his pyjama bottoms, choosing to go shirtless because Shepperds heating was on and Slade detested being sweaty.

When he was almost asleep, Slade heard his bedroom door open and someone quietly make their way toward him. He felt the covers move and someone slipped into the bed next to him. "You know you have you're own room" he whispered to his guest, "I know" came the quiet reply. Slade smiled lighlty to himself as he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him. "The fat man better not catch you in here" Slade whispered lighty, he felt the arms around him tighten, "he won't".

When Jagger said that, Slade closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep, encased in the loving embrace of his younger brother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, sorry if there's anything wrong with this chappie, right now i'm really excited because i'm going to Edinbourough on sunday :D I mean it makes me hyper! Bet y'all thought Syrus and Johan would have an easy time? Not with Zane, y'see, until he duels Johan and unless Johan beats him or at least draws he won't have respect for him.

Poor Kenzan, don't worry I may let everyone get together, maybe not, but i do have plans for one couple definitely, but if you guys leave a message in you're review if you want all the couples to survive! It may be JadenXChazz, HassleberryXBastion, or JohanXSyrus! or it may be none! All three can make it thru' it's up to you! (XD rhyming)

Just a warning, I won't be able to post next week, but i'm bringing my notebook on holidays so i'll have a chapter ready to type up when I get home!

Does anyone mind that Hassleberry's 16 while Bastion's 17? I can't remember how old they all are --;


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry that I'm late minna! I had an awesome time in Edinburgh, the haunted tours scared the hell out of me and i've been having nightmares! Scary! The city was really cool! As for why the fics have been so late (i've been home a week), when I left on my holiday my sister broke my laptops charger so Today I had to borrow an entire computer --;_

_Oh btw, this chapter was gonna be kinda sad and then romantic but then I decided to have some random fun in the middle; bon appetite._

_Yay, lots of peoples are adding this story to their watch list :D yayness! _

_**Feng-Chan:** Edinburgh(yes I have been spelling it wrong forever!) There's no warning this chapter! Lucky you! smiles sinisterly but there may be one yet!_

_**CrazyFaucet:** Edinburgh is super special awesome! I like the idea of Slade being evil because of his abandonment issues:D_

_**GintaXAlvissForever:** They will survive as long as they know how to love… wait a second…!_

_**Jyun Hwa:** Yay! There's a tower in Edinburgh that randomly looks like something from the lord of the rings! They do look good together right! Are you able to see my plotlines? (had come up with the basics of that plotline_

_**gilitch:** Don't worry I don't think I actually made him cry! Johan has nice eyes sighs dreamily_

_**ambercharae: **laughs that's why Hassleberry has so much hair! Yay! I love all the paring's although the new one, I don't know what to think!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own yugioh Gx; I mean if I did I'd retitle it_

_'Yugioh gx- generation smex' and it'd be for over 18's and full of good ol' yaoi goodness! Now I wish I did!_

_**Warnings: **Scene's of the yaoi kind! Jealousy, narcissism, yaoi and fluff abound! Plus this story features Slade and Jagger 'nuff said! _

_**What happened in the dark **_

_**Chapter 10**_

Atticus Rhodes sat in his bedroom, alone, again. Having just delivered Syrus to what Atticus believed was the little blunette's doom (in what seemed to be Zane-y), Atticus had ended up wandering back to his bedroom. After a while his thought wandered to his friends and thoughts of love. All of his underclassmen and Zane-y had suddenly developed budding relationships overnight. 'Maybe there's something in the water' Atticus mused; he stared at the sink in the bathroom and resisted the urge to drink some, just to test his theory. Lying back on his bed he closed his eyes, "everyone but me has their special someone" he whispered wiping away the small few tears that had appeared in this, his time of self-pity. "Lexi and Zane-y, Chazz and someone, Jaden and someone else, Syrus and Johan, Hassleberry and that smart guy, Chancellor S. and Dorothy..." stopping for a moment, he shuddered when he realized that Shepperd and Dorothy were together, 'them being together is wrong in a right sort of way' he said trying to stop himself from throwing up at the thought of the happy couple's mating habits.

Atticus Rhode's wasn't short of admirers in the academy, hell he wouldn't be surprised if he was voted 'smexiest academy boy '07' but Atticus had a deep dark secret that he had been hiding from his fangirls.

He was gay.

He couldn't help it, he'd known he was 'that' way ever since kindergarten, his teacher couldn't figure out why Atticus would only go to the potty when another boy went in first, she probably assumed that if the bogeyman was in there that Atticus was using the old 'survival of the fittest' rule.

Atticus's first real crush had been his hot twenty-two year old gym teacher back in middle school. He'd never told anyone that he was gay, not even Alexis, he had hoped that his rather flamboyant way of dressing while out of uniform would do that for him, but for some Ra'damned reason it had only served to increase his female fanbase.

Sitting up Atticus grabbed his academy jacket off of the floor and pulled it on, 'a walk will clear my head' he muttered walking out the door.

"Three hundred and sixty four, three hundred and sixty five, three hundred and sixty-" Atticus looked down from what he had been doing when he heard a twig snap behind him. "Atticus, what are you doing?" came a question in a deep familiar voice. "What's up Aster?" Atticus said smiling down at one of the world's most famous duelists.

"I was on my boat trying to relax after a stressful day of duelling, when I heard someone counting... what exactly was it you were counting?" Aster said looking up at the brunette.

Atticus shifted nervously, it was the first time anyone had ever caught him in the middle of his one and only bad habit, "I was, er... counting stars..." he said quietly, his face turned red with embarrassment. "Stars?" Aster whispered, "That's the first time i've heard anybody say that" he said as a smirk appeared on his handsome face. "It helps me calm down" Atticus said hiding his face behind his hands, he was sure that his blush must be bright enough to glow in the dark at this stage.

"I was sure that someone like you would be out on a date tonight" Aster said nonchalantly, noticing that Atticus seemed to be uncomfortable when he was being questioned about why he was worked up so badly that he began to count...stars.

"Well, tonight's a night that I needed some alone time away from the fangirls" the brunette said solemnly, eyeing up the silver haired teenager in front of him. Aster seemed to think this over for a minute before he spoke again, "I think that was a lie" he said in his silky voice, that made Atticus shiver, the Obelisk jumped as he felt a hand clasp his own firmly. "Let's go to my boat for some drinks," Aster said tugging the brunette forward, his tone left no room for argument and he was led away by the blue-eyed teen.

Bastion Misawa stood at the foot of the rickety stairs that led to Jaden's room. Hassleberry had called him with his PDA and told him to meet him there at eight. Bastion was fairly miffed, as he had been waiting for an hour and a half. "Really, well that's what she said…" the genius of the yellow dorm looked up, he was shocked to see Chazz and Jaden walking towards the building with their arms linked, laughing over whoever 'she' was. The mousy haired Ra jumped nervously when he saw that the two had finally spotted him as they neared the stairs. "Hey Bas, what's up?" Jaden said smiling happily at his friend, "what are you doing here Misawa?" Chazz said interrupting Jaden before the brunette could open his mouth to continue. Bastion sweated nervously, 'I'll get you for this Hassleberry' he screeched mentally, "uhm, there's termites and cockroaches in my dorm room, I was wondering if I could bunk in you're room Jaden," he said quickly. Jaden mulled over what Bastion had said, it took a little longer than it would have for the average person but after two minutes of intense thought on Jaden's part, he smiled happily, "sure Bas, no worries".

Chazz looked at Jaden, a look of dread crossed his usually handsome features, "Hey Slacker, don't you remember what you told me at the hotsprings?" he said desperately, Jaden looked at the black clad Slifer like he was a small child that understood nothing, "Yes Chazz, I do, I told you that you could sleep over" Chazz nodded, "and I'm letting you sleep over" Jaden said flapping his arms around to further emphasize his point. "Come on Bastion, you can stay in Syrus's bed, I got a call from Zane, he said that Sy's staying there for a while" Jaden said as he walked up the stairs with the Ra yellow.

Chazz stood at the bottom of the stairs in shock. "That's not what you made it sound like earlier" he grumbled as he realized that he was the only one left outside, "I let you touch 'the Chazz's' hair, he said sulkily to no-one. He stomped up the stairs, "stupid hormones" Chazz said as he pulled open the door, and walked into Jaden's room.

The three teenagers were sitting on top of Jaden's bed playing a game of duel monsters go fish. "Chazz, you got any whirlwind weasels?" Bastion said looking at his own cards, shaking his head Chazz smirked as he mouthed the words "go fish" 'loser' he added mentally for his own pleasure.

Bastion grumbled to himself as he picked up a card from the makeshift deck, he was about to laugh triumphantly, having found the comrade to his missing weasel, but was distracted by a loud knocking on the door. Jaden looked up at the Ra yellow, "Bas, be a dear and answer it" the brunette said sounding rather like an old woman, Bastion nodded and stood up. When he reached the door he inspected it closely, he was amazed that it didn't fall off its hinges after that knocking. "Who is it?" the pajama-clad Ra said pulling the door open, only to be faced by the gorgeous, tanned face of Hassleberry. Bastion lost himself in the handsome, rugged features of the dinosaur duelist before remembering that he was the reason that Bastion would be lying in the nurses office this time next week with a rather aggressive cold. "Where the hell were you?" Bastion hissed as he pulled the dread-locked duelist into the room. "I followed those two, y'know, right now I've seen so much of Chazz Princeton I'm beginning to hate the colour black" Hassleberry whispered to Bastion, "so what, I was out in the cold for over an hour waiting for you".

Hassleberry shrugged, "sorry about that soldier, I got caught up following them to a well of all places" he said scratching the back of his head. "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard" Bastion grumbled as he walked back over to the two Slifers. "Just to warn you Jaden, Hassleberry's been staying in my room so he needs a place to stay as well" Jaden looked at Hassleberry an unreadable expression crossed the brunette's face before he nodded his agreement. "No funny business Hassleberry" Jaden said eyeing the tanned duelist warily before he turned to Chazz, "I don't have any different dimension capsules", Chazz cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend, "really, how strange" he said oddly. Bastion looked at Jaden the same way Chazz was, "do you at least have a compulsory evacuation device?" the Ra questioned. Jaden looked at the two before he finally understood what was going on, "ah, come on you guys, that's cruel" Jaden said in a whiny voice, "I mean, of course I'm a guy so obviously I have my capsules and device" he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Ohhhhh…. You meant did he have a peni-" Chazz flung a copy of 'You're duel-monsters and you" at Hassleberry before he could finish his sentence, "it's obvious that's that we were speaking in innuendo's," he barked. Bastion was taken back by Chazz's bluntness, "C'mon Chazz, he is younger than us and new(ish) to the academy, cut him some slack" Bastion said walking over to his underclassman to see if he was alright. "Really?" Chazz said looking at the Ra genius with an evil glint in his eyes

Before Bastion could look up and respond he was hit by a speeding white something.

Jaden couldn't help but laugh as he watched bastion get smacked with the pillow, he couldn't help it, as the force of the blow made Bastion fall flat on his ass, one of the must see things in life had to be Bastion Misawa spread eagled on the floor whimpering in pain as he began to regain his senses. "What the hell Chazz?" the genius in jammie's roared before diving at Chazz with all the strength of a lion. "Save me Jaden", Chazz screeched trying to keep Bastion from crushing him. "Hassleberry, grab Jaden!" Bastion ordered holding Chazz in place as he grabbed his belt from the end of the bed where his pant's had been discarded earlier.

Jaden turned and began to panic as he saw the military duelist approaching him, a rather strange gleam in his eyes. "Chazz, he's gonna get me" Jaden screamed as he made a feeble attempt to jump off the bed, but Hassleberry used his smarts and caught Jaden as he crawled along the ground and tried to climb into the closet.

"I am shocked to say this, but I thought that taking over Jaden's room would be a little harder than this" Bastion said sitting next to a hog-tied Chazz. The two triumphant Ra's laughed in unison as they watched their two captive's wriggle helplessly on top of the bed. "I agree, but with you're smarts and my muscles we completed our mission" Hassleberry said cackling evilly. The two duelists had earlier come up with the plan of capturing Jaden and Chazz while in the hotspring. It was their revenge for Jaden and Chazz's victory in the water fight, their plan had been so fiendishly clever that even the arguments that the two had been having we're part of their ploy.

"A toast to us!" Bastion said handing a glass filled with some dento plum sake in it.

(A/n: I had this in a Japanese bar last week; Y-U-M :D)

The two Ra's began to drink their drinks, unaware that their prey was already on the way to freedom, their wiggling had loosened the ropes that bound them. "Wait a second, did he say Sake?" Chazz screeched, spitting out the gag that Bastion had put in his mouth in order to stop Chazz's 'yapping'. Jaden nodded, "that was my Sake " Chazz said menacingly. He was about to free himself fully when he saw Jaden's face. Chazz read Jaden's expression it said, 'wait till those idiot's get drunk, we'll get 'em then', of course Chazz was probably imagining this; when would Jaden ever make an expression that clever or insightful?

The answer was; never.

"Alright soldier, what's the next part of the plan?" Hassleberry asked with a slur in his speech, "alright…" Bastion started looking around the room, he hadn't thought this far ahead, he had thought that Chazz would be harder to capture than this. The pyjama clad Ra's eyes widened as he spotted some markers on Syrus's study desk, he staggered over and picked one up. "We shall use this to brand the two 'slackers'" Bastion began to giggle when he said the word slackers, "as our property" he said finishing after he had stopped laughing.

Hassleberry stood up and grabbed two black markers, "well Jaden, looks like you're property of Ra yellow now," he growled advancing on his quivering captive. Bastion did the same equipped with two red markers, "how about I write 'Misawa was here' " Bastion said with a particularly evil edge in his tone as he looked down at Chazz almost hungrily. Hassleberry nodded his approval, "at least this is better than peeing on them," the dread-locked teen said matter-of-factly, Bastion and the two captives looked at Hassleberry queerly before Bastion began to colour Chazz and Jaden in.

Ten minutes and four very wasted markers later, Hassleberry and Bastion were giggling happily on the floor, the two were as wasted as the markers, having downed two of Chazz's bottle's of Sake and whatever the hell was in the green bottle that Hassleberry found stuck down the side of Syrus's bed.

Jaden and Chazz nodded to each other, now was the time to make their move, when the enemy was immobilized. They pulled off the ropes and slowly sat up, trying their best not to arouse the two drunken teen's attention. The two Ra's were currently laughing heartily at a cockroach that got stuck on it's back, it seemed that the wriggling of an upside down cockroach's legs were the best way to hold a drunks attention.

(A/N: apart from using something shiny like glitter or a penny)

"Chazz now!" Jaden roared and they both dived at the two who sat staring at the roach.

""Now that we've taken care of them we can finally have some alone time" Jaden said as he wrapped his arms around Chazz's neck, "Slacker, that is the best idea that you've had all evening" Chazz said as he kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips. "Just as Jaden went to heat up the kiss Chazz pulled away, "but y'know what?" Jaden looked up at Chazz as though the raven-haired Slifer were speaking Latin, "being held captive and being tricked about spending the night here has made me tired," he said stretching before hopping onto his bed. Chazz looked as Jaden who was still staring at him only now his mouth was moving and no words were coming out as well, "g'nite" Chazz said in a calm voice as he blew the stunned brunette a kiss.

"Chazz, I'm sorry" Jaden said sincerely but the black-clad Slifer was hearing none of it and refused to speak, instead he answered Jaden with some fake snores. Jaden was forced to give up; after all he couldn't do anything about this could he?

"Hey bastion?" Hassleberry said noticing something, "what is it?" Bastion queried rubbing the large lump on his forehead. "We're in a closet" he said finally realizing that he was in a dark, confined space filled with Jaden's clothes. "Very observant" the elder Ra said exasperatedly. "You know what people do with each other when they're locked in closet's?" the tanned duelist said looking at Bastion with a lecherous gleam in his eyes.

"Wait a minute, are you coming on to me?" the elder Ra said quickly, gasping when he felt Hassleberry slide up beside him.

"Maybe I am" the dinosaur duelist said playfully as he leaned in close to the grey-eyed duelist.

Bastion gulped as he felt his under classman's breath next to his ear, "I think you're still drunk!" Bastion muttered quickly as he felt Hassleberry's hand make it's way under his pyjama shirt,

Slade sat in the dining room of the fat man's home, he had sent Jagger out to get some food from the Obelisk dorm, he knew that brother wouldn't be back for a while. He was still pondering over his plan, there was something about it that left him unsettled, like he had over-looked something, but no matter how much he racked his brain he couldn't think of it. It was after 10 PM and there was still no sign of Jagger, even the usually cold and stoic was showing an unusual amount of emotion. The elder of the Princeton brothers pulled out his mobile and called Jagger's number, when he got no answer he began to pace the room, muttering curses under his breath.

"He only had to cross the main campus, what could have happened to him", after only five minute's of thinking many grisly possibilities Slade grabbed his coat and headed out in search of his brother.

Shivering slightly from the cold Slade emerged onto the main campus in front of the main entrance to the academy. Looking from side to side he made his way down the path that Shepperd had told him led to the blue dorm. He walked quietly, the only noise coming from the tapping of his shoes on the cement and the chirping of a cricket, whose whereabouts Slade knew nothing of.

"Did a man in a suit pick up two meals here earlier?" Slade said a calm voice that managed to mask his inner panic, when you've been in the world of business as long as Slade had you learn how to mask you're feelings, bury them deep within you, that was the reason that Slade was seen by nearly everyone that knew him saw him as a ruthless bastard. Only Jagger knew the 'real' Slade, meaning that Jagger knew everything about the old Slade before he became an egotistical, megalomaniac, bastard that everyone saw him as today.

"Yes, he came in about an hour ago and picked up two steak dinners and some tea chiffon cake as desserts, the head chef for the Obelisks said dreamily as she stared into the distance, "he was handsome" she added dreamily more to herself than to the man before her.

Slade glared at her before he stalked off, 'how dare she like him, he's mine" he growled mentally, he headed outside the large blue and white building and began to try and calmly put the situation into perspective for himself. "Somewhere between here and the fat man's house Jagger ran into trouble, it's late so not many people will have seen him' he thought calmly.

He began to walk the route that his brother had taken, hoping there would be some hint of where his brother could be now. "Jagger?" he called as he walked through an unfamiliar patch of land. "Jagger!" he called again slightly louder this time.

Seeing no sign of his brother he walked along the path and emerged at that dump of a dorm that was home to his youngest sibling.

"Maybe I should pay Chazz a visit before the bonfire," he muttered to himself as an evil smirk appeared on his face.

The eldest of the Princeton brothers climbed the stairs, as he did so he prayed to a higher being that it wouldn't collapse under his weight. Once he reached the top he stared at the three doors, he had heard that Chazz sometimes spent the night in a room with some of his friends. He peeked into each room through the large planks of wood that were used to seal up large holes caused by who knows what. Through the first hole he saw nothing familiar, there was someone in a bed sleeping with hair that resembled a pineapple. He moved onto the second one and saw three people sitting in a circle performing what looked to be a séance or the summoning of a demon (It was safe to assume this as the three were sitting in a circle and at the center of said circle was what looked like a dead kuriboh). He moved onto the third and final hole and peered in. He nearly collapsed in shock at what he saw, there were two academy boys making out on in a small enclosed space, their clothes were gone, having probably disappeared in an earlier fit of passion.

Slade stared on, he was unable to pull his eyes away, there was something about what they were doing, it was akin to a person's urge to find a large stick whenever they were in close enough to a dead body to poke it. When he heard the tanned teenager's moans as he urged his lover on Slade decided that it was time to mosey on back to the fat man's shack. Slade walked quickly back to his temporary accommodation, his mind kept replaying the scene that he had along the way.

He practically ran up the steps to Shepperd's apartment and opened the door. He slammed it behind him hoping to lock out his lecherous thoughts with them, he was supposed to be worried about Jagger and the situation with Chazz, not wanting to find his brother just so he could cover him with sweet bean paste and lick it all back off.

His thoughts were getting worse; he needed to find something with a hole and a heartbeat – fast! (A/N; heartbeat optional XD) He headed into the dining room and almost collapsed as he saw Jagger sitting at the table, the kitchen lights were out and there were candles lit a sweet scent, most likely some incense, filled the air adding to the romantic atmosphere. The most shocking thing to Slade was the fact that Jagger was sitting at the head of the table; a frown was evident on his face, showing his disappointment. "Where were you brother?" he asked solemnly looking Slade in the eyes. Slade stared at his brother, 'how dare he ask me where I was when he was the one who was missing!' Slade thought angrily, 'he worried me for nothing' Slade walked over to his sibling and smiled coldly at him, "it's none of you're damned business" he said in a low voice, Jagger could hear the anger hidden within it, but didn't do anything about it.

The fact that Jagger seemed to be ignoring the fact that Slade had been searching for him when he was out looking for him pissed him off, even more so than if a business merger went belly-up. He leaned in close to his brother and whispered something in his ear. Jagger's eyes widened when he heard exactly what it was that Slade had said. He stormed off into his room, at least that's what Slade assumed he did.

The eldest of the Princeton's made his way toward the fat man's liquor cabinet and found a particularly enticing bottle of Jágermeister. As he downed his first glass he laughed to himself over Jagger's reaction, all he had said was I went to 'visit' Chazz". He was slightly saddened by the fact that Jagger probably would ignore his presence completely tomorrow, but it was for the best. "At least now I'll be able to get this Chazz business out of the way" Slade said morosely as he poured himself another drink.

"What the hell were you doing with him Syrus?" Zane said as he pushed his younger sibling into his room. Zane patiently waited the small student's response as he closed the door to his 'quarters'. Syrus looked around the familiar sight of Zane's room, hoping that some sort of miracle would happen and he would be teleported to safety by dark magician girl, alas the little bluenette had no such luck. "I can't help it nii-san" he said quietly, "Johan is really nice and I think he likes me" Syrus stated quietly hoping to god that his brother wouldn't over-react to this statement.

When Zane turned to face his little brother Syrus swore that he could see a vein throbbing in the elder boys forehead, shuddering surreptitiously Syrus chose to lock his vision onto something else. "Syrus, I don't think that that Johan is a good influence on you, I mean, he coerced you into going to the abandoned dormitory for crying out loud!" Zane shouted causing the little bluenette to shiver in fear. "He'd heard about the rumors and he wanted to see the place, I can't help it he asked me to show him" Syrus said quietly, ignoring the rather demonic look Zane was giving him.

"Look Sy' I don't think that you should hang around with that blue-haired freak anymore" Zane stated calmly as he pinched the bridge of his nose, the gesture seemed to keep him calm so Syrus didn't bother questioning it.

It took the younger of the Truesdale brothers to realize exactly what his older brother was asking him to do. "I can't do that Zane" he said angrily with tears shining in his eyes, "I really like him" Syrus said angrily,

"Yes, but you also thought that you really liked Jaden not too long ago, didn't you?" Zane asked slyly even thought he already knew the answer. Syrus shook his head, "that was different, I didn't know my true feelings then" he said refusing to back down, "I realized that my feelings for Jaden were just the same as I have for Hassleberry and you" Syrus began to walk past Zane and toward the door. Zane was tempted to reach an arm out to halt him but stopped. "Exactly how do you feel toward this Johan?" Zane queried. " I think that I'll need a bit more time to figure that one out" Syrus said looking at his elder brother slowly realizing why Zane's reaction was so extreme.

Zane was just being protective of his little brother in an attempt to make up for the years that he missed out on. Zane was using the 'if you consider hurting my baby bro' I'll smush you like a bug' strategy.

Syrus smiled to himself as he went into the hall, before Zane shut the door he saw that Syrus was looking up at him with huge puppy dog eyes, "actually nii-san, do you mind if I stay here" Syrus said quickly, hoping that his huge chibi-esque eyes would be enough to melt away the last of Zane's anger, and for once Syrus was lucky as his elder brother moved out of the way and let him into the room.

Meanwhile on the mainland one Vellion Crowler was in intensive care from some sort of mystery illness. Of course nobody suspected that it was the miniscule insect bit on his lip. None other than Torrey had sent the mosquito; ( Remember Torrey from the duel academy séance club) after all, noone gives Torrey the Jinzo summoner an slightly less than A perfect grade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, chapter 10 was good while it lasted! It seems that most people want my pairings to survive :D thank Ra for that! I had to put Atticus in there, I was thinking it over while in Scotland and well, I felt bad for him, I paired him with Aster which works… in my opinion!

Sorry if the end of the chapter seems choppy but I was mean't to be able to type the end with Zane and SY' earlier but I didn't get to type until 3.20 am L **cries**

Randomly I had a fight the other day over the phone with a friend that went like this;

Shindou: hey I realized that Jaden from gx is hot!

Bren: errr.. You do realize he's like 13

Shindou: He's 16 I looked it up on wikipedia….

Bren: so it's still creepy, you're 19

Shindou: so, he's still legally 'of age'

Bren: has hung up

Shindou: heyyyy…. You're making that noise again!

It's fun considering I'm the only Gx fangirl around where I live J

As always review! They make me, Jaden and Chazz happy!


	11. Chapter 11

_Whassup? I'm back with the chapter that is numbered 11! Well, this chapter is gonna be about everyone getting ready before the dance, I wanna make someone cosplay whines I really want to! I can picture Jaden pulling off a successful neos or something like that, but then I remember that I am the authoress and I have the power to put him in a smexy shirt and tight pants combo drools Well I'm gonna begin Jaden and Chazz's first date this chapter:D (it's basically that their date is the bonfire dance)_

_**Jyun-Hwa: **__I live in Ireland! Lol! (in the middle of nowhere! Lol) don't worry! They will eventually will get a lemon of their own :D not quite yet tho! I think I may have a lemon next chapter! Yeah! _

_**GintaXAlvissForever: **__not Jun's voice, I love Jun's voice! I got a poster of Juudai:D Yay! Attack the non-Gx fans, don't they see it's awesomeness!_

_**Feng-Chan: **__It's not so bad, it means that there's less competition for bishies! You know enough people to make a fan club! XD go you! Chazz just wanted some lovin' but Jaden got evil laughs_

_**ambercharae: **__Bastion and Hassleberry the new pinky and the brain! That would be fun to watch! Thanx! I didn't know if it would work, so Yay! _

_**gilitch: **__I had completely forgotten about him :D So I just made Torrey evil! Yeah! I think Atty is the most emotional in the series apart from Sy! _

_**Crazy Faucet: **__That's because Slade may have his book smarts, but he don't have no people smarts! Lol! _

_Jagger pissed him off by not being lost so he wasn't gonna admit he was wrong and get some action! Yay! I want that couple to work:D starts writing chapter 11_

_**Llyod-chan:**__ Thankies! Did I forget you last chappie? microsoft word is evil to me:( oh, poor Atty:D Go Chazz, don't give in :D w00t_

_**Disclaimer: **__hmm... I don't own yugioh gx, I'm not that lucky, I bought 400 lotto tickets and when I won I was told the prize wasn't gx, the nerve of them! just kidding, but I really don't own it!_

_**Warnings: **__Romance, yaoi (which is boys having smex, if you don't enjoy this why are you reading my fic, silly goose), fluff, murder plots, and some scenes of 'coming out of the closet' that may frighten our younger viewers!_

_**What happened in the dark **_

_**Chapter 11**_

Atticus was sitting at a small table on one of the world's most famous duelists boat. The two were facing across from each other drinking some sort of fine white wine, made in the late eighties or something, personally Atticus would have been fine with a can of Kirin beer but he couldn't complain.

The two had talked about a lot of things, duelling, Alexis, Zane, the crazy fool who had tried to take over the academy, (whose minions had marred the brunette's perfect face), and the reason that Atticus was out near midnight counting stars. He thought back to that part of the conversation and grimaced with embarrassment at what he had blurted out, it was the cause of the awkward silence that plagued them now.

**The earlier conversation:**

"Okay Atticus, enough about Alexis and how Zane and her make the academy's best couple" Aster said exasperatedly, making the brunette realize exactly how much he had been rambling. "I want to know why you're were out at the cliffs counting stars at midnight, you wouldn't do that unless you had a very big problem, or you were just plain weird and if it was the latter I wouldn't have let you on my boat with me, now would I?" Aster said nonchalantly, Atticus nodded, "how did you know that I'm not a complete nutter?" the brunette questioned. The silver haired teenager looked at Atticus, "it's destiny" Aster said simply, "if anything were going to happen to me it'd happen regardless, if it wasn't you, it'd be something else, y'know?" he explained casually. Atticus sighed, the boy had a point, "I count stars when I get stressed" Atticus said in a rather uncharacteristically quiet voice, well for him anyway. "Well Mr. Rhodes, the next big idol" Aster started, "what could have someone like you so stressed?" Aster questioned, looking at the brunette with a rather amused look. Atticus slanted his eyes at the blue-eyed dream boat in front of him, "what the hell do you mean 'someone like me', sometimes having hundreds of girls chasing after me, having people expect nothing but super special awesomeness from me is fucking stressful, you prematurely grey haired freak" he snapped, hoping that he hurt Aster's feelings. Aster winced at the comment about his hair, but chose to let it go, after all, he had wanted to know what was pissing Atticus off so much and he knew that he was getting close.

"Okay Atticus, what the hell is really going on with you" Aster said casually as he walked over to his boat's cabin, disappearing into it for a minute before he re-emerged from it carrying a bottle of wine. "I really want to know what kind of thing can drive a man to counting stars!" Atticus noted how sincere the grey-haired duelist seemed and he began to fidget.

Aster noticed how nervous the brunette seemed to be and he knew that he was going to spill his secret. "C'mon Atticus, you can trust me" Aster said putting a hand on the obelisks, which had been resting on the table in front of the brunette.

Atticus looked directly into Aster's bright, blue eyes, the look of pain wasn't what the suited teen had expected at all.

"Yes Aster, I do have a problem, it's a big problem" the brunette started, he sighed deeply, Aster nodded sympathetically. "I'mgay, whichmeansthatIlikeboys" Atticus shouted so quickly that it took Aster a minute to decipher what exactly had been said to him. "Ooohhhhh" the silver haired teens eyes widened when he finally understood, "you're gay?" he muttered more to himself as a way to comprehend what was said, "there isn't a straight boner in my body" Atticus said seriously, waiting for Aster's response. The silver haired teenager's mouth was moving but no sound was coming out.

**Back to the present:**

And that was how Atticus had managed to freak out one of the worlds most famous duelists, and of course spill his deep, dark secret. He watched Aster who was sitting in silence across from him, his bangs were covering his beautiful blue eyes, (yes since coming aboard, Atticus realized that he had a thing for the younger boy - he always seemed to have a thing for younger boys **sigh**) he assumed that the silver-haired teen's brain had ceased to function, or something along those lines. Since he assumed that Aster wasn't going to recover from the shock anytime soon, the brunette decided that it was time to take his leave and go back to his big, empty dorm room.

He stepped off the ship and began to walk away when he heard a voice calling him, he turned and looked back only to see Aster running toward him. "Atticus, why were you leaving?" he questioned, the brunette's actions had confused him, of course he had needed a minute to understand what Atticus had said exactly but he was glad. After all, Aster himself preferred the company of men, and as it turned out, he liked them tall and handsome, and luckily enough Atticus covered both of those.

"If it isn't obvious, I'm gay" the brunette said looking down at the grey-suited future, Obelisk as if were obvious. Aster nodded, "and you think that I am so shallow minded that I wouldn't be able to accept that?" he said demurely, closing the space between him and the taller teen. Atticus gulped, he wasn't sure of what the blue-eyed cutie before him was doing, he was caught between the urge to back away and not look back and the need to lean down and capture the delicious looking lips before him. He gasped when he felt a light touch on his arm, he looked down into the beautiful azure eyes that looked into his own deep, brown ones with unbridled lust.

Aster pressed his lips against Atticus's, somehow knowing with certainty that the brunette wouldn't push away. And he was right, as usual.

(A/n: ultimate cruelty :D)

"What the hell is that, Slacker?" Chazz said in an unusually shrill voice. "That, my little Chazz-y, is you're outfit for the dance" Jaden said smiling serenely at the rather shocked, raven haired teenager in front of him. "But these things look like those dress-robe things from Harry Potter" Chazz continued in that new high-pitched tone of his. Jaden smirked, "they're the latest fashion, fresh from Milan" Jaden said happily, lying to Chazz's face about something as mundane as this was simple, 'this'll show you for not surrendering to my demands last night' Jaden thought sulkily, rather like a small child.

"I am not wearing a dress, even if it's in fashion" Chazz said as he picked up the rather disgusting looking, puce-coloured robes with an unappealing magenta coloured lace trim along the hem, and flung them out the window. "I'm seventeen, I can pick out my own clothes Jaden" Chazz said hastily, taking note of the veins that had begun to throb on his boyfriends head. "How about I go back to my room and get ready and meet you here in half an hour?" Chazz said quietly, as he saw a demonic look make itself known on Jaden's usually serene face.

Chazz slowly backed away from his red-clad boyfriend, just as he reached the door he saw Jaden grab a duel disk and aim for his head, "later" Chazz squeaked as he made his hasty retreat from the room of his beloved, while his handsome face was still intact, as he shut the door he heard the duel disk hit the door somewhere near where his head had been.

The ebony haired Slifer walked down the stairs and toward his room. 'Maybe refusing Jaden's advances were a little harsh' he mused as he felt a cool breeze against his skin. He was still wearing the white t-shirt that Jaden had lent him, it clung to his skin tightly, he looked down at it with a strange expression on his face. He glanced surreptitiously around himself as he pulled some of the material to his nose and inhaled deeply, he smiled to himself. 'That's Jaden's smell' he said goofily to himself like some lovesick high school girl. He opened his part of the buildings door and stepped inside, still sniffing his love's t-shirt and flicked on the lights. His room was still messed up from when Jaden had been there so he wasn't surprised. He headed into his bedroom and opened his rather impressive, walk-in closet.

He looked at his clothes and finally after all this time noticed a recurring theme, nearly all of his outfits were –gasp- black. He grabbed a snazzy looking royal blue shirt and a pair of black jeans, deeming them 'first date with the Slacker' worthy. He brought the clothes out of the closet and laid them out carefully on his bed. He reached down to pull off the white t-shirt and couldn't stop himself from hesitating; he had become rather accustomed to it. He pulled it off slowly and brought it to his face again, he smelt Jaden's scent, and it was like being outside on a summer's day, in a field of honey-suckles. When he brought the t-shirt away from his face he was shocked to see Hassleberry standing in his doorway, an angry scowl graced his features.

Chazz rolled his eyes, "why are you in here, Slacker sleep upstairs" he stated matter-of-factly looking at the tanned teen as though he were a cockroach just waiting to be stepped on. Hassleberry threw the ebony Slifer a contempt filled glare and advanced toward him menacingly. Chazz backed away and soon found himself backed against a wall, with nowhere else left to go he was soon face to face with Hassleberry. "I am only here to say one thing soldier" he started seriously, "if you ever do anything to make Jaden cry or sad, I swear to the lord above that I will make you pay" he stated, he emphasized the 'pay' clearly. The tanned duelist looked down and realized that he had been holding the raven haired teenager up by his neck, he felt a little bit of regret at the red marks he saw on the others neck, but it was soon replaced by satisfaction. Any pain that Chazz felt made the anger that had welled up in him over the past few days fade away. Chazz glared at the Ra yellow as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "Why on Earth would I make the slacker cry?" Chazz muttered to himself, 'wait, maybe he knows I refused Jaden last night' Chazz thought quickly before realizing that the military themed teen would bring him champagne or something along those lines, after all, it was Hassleberry who had started the chain of events that led to Chazz and Jaden getting together. Hassleberry who had lost his crush to Chazz. Hassleberry who kept losing out on all the soy sauce at lunch. Hassleberry who kept losing to Chazz in duels.

Chazz quickly pulled on the shirt and buttoned it up. He pulled off his own black pants and replaced them with the jeans. He surveyed the outfit in the mirror and deemed himself drool worthy. He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled on a pair of black leather boots, and as he stood up to leave the room something on his dressing table caught his eye. He picked up a small silver chain; a cross was dangling from the chain. It was the only thing that his mother had given him that belonged to her. It had been handed down through her family for years and since she couldn't have any more children she left it with Chazz. He slipped it on over his head and smiled, it was like he still had Julia with him. Refusing to brush his 'beautiful bed hair' Chazz left his room to embark upon his first date with the Slacker.

Jaden stood next to the stairs that led to his and the rest of the Slifer dorms. Chazz was due here any minute and he was beginning to get nervous. The brunette had changed his outfit so many time that he was freaking out because he'd forgotten that his faded blue jeans go better with his red t-shirt than his deep blue ones. Jaden was so immersed with muttering to himself that he failed to notice Chazz sneaking up behind him. "Argh! I should just put on the blue jeans!" Jaden shouted loudly, as he made to run back up his stairs he felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder

Jaden was run away screaming when he spotted a single red rose in front of his face. "What s this…" the brunette trailed off as he saw Chazz standing behind him, holding out the rose, his face was almost the same colour as the flower. Jaden blushed, "thanks Chazz, I didn't think you could be this sweet" Jaden said happily, choosing to ignore last night, and the fact that Chazz wasn't wearing the dress robes, that and he had to admit that his boyfriend looked damned sexy in that shirt.

"Are you for our first date?" Jaden said elbowing Chazz in the ribs, the raven-haired teen winced slightly but smirked; "The Chazz is always ready for everything" he said smugly. Jaden raised an eyebrow at him and sighed, "oh really?" the brunette muttered, 'we'll see' he thought to himself.

Chazz grabbed Jaden's hand with his own and together the two walked in the direction of the academy, the small lights in the distance signaling that the bonfire had already begun.

"Jagger are you ready?" Slade said tersely whilst adjusting the top of his deep burgundy polo neck jumper. He smiled approvingly as he brother stepped into the main living room in a white woolen jumper, and a pair of black slacks. "I'm ready brother, although I can't see why we have to go to this stupid, childish dance" he muttered angrily, more to himself than to his brother. "We're going because as one of the school's biggest sponsors we have to make an appearance, and two, it'll be a date" he said smirking devilishly at his younger brother who gulped. "Point taken" Jagger said quietly as he pulled on a pair of dark brown leather gloves, finally wrapping a scarf around his neck, the weather said that it would be cold and so he was taking no chances tonight. "You go on ahead, I just want to grab something" Slade said gesturing for his sibling to head on outside, "alright, I'll wait at the gate" Jagger said nodding as he pulled out his cell phone for a last minute business call.

_When Slade heard the front door close, he waited a moment longer before he rooted out his 'gun-box'. He slipped the gun into his front pocket and walked into the bedroom he was using. Opening the closet he pulled out a black, prada, jacket and slipped it on. Jagger turned to face Slade as he came out the front door, "what took you?" he questioned quickly, having obviously just gotten off the phone. "Nothing, now are we going or not?" he snapped, regretting it almost instantly when he saw the hurt look in Jagger's eyes. "Yes, let's go brother." The two walked in silence until they reached the main academy._

_Sorry for the lateness, my dad is home from Holland and so I've been getting my usual lectures from his, so minimal time for my fictions __L__ plus I went to my first music concert! Yay for Keane! We got their towel! Plus I read Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows! Serverus; I now worship thee:D Yay! I purposely left Hassleberry and Bastion and SyrusXJohan because they're be a bit for them at the dance! _

_**Review! They make authors, Chazz and Jaden smile!**_

_**(Big smiles like this see)**_


	12. Chapter 12

It's chapter 12! Strike a pose:D I'm so proud that I've gotten it this far, thanks to meh reviewer's! (Don't worry still a few chapters to go) This chapter is the start of something big! TT Damned Slade and his fiendishly clever plan! Hmmm… I ran out of stuff to say… Oh well! Here are my thankQ's:D

**Feng-chan: **I want a fanclub too! TT Chazz can be shockingly adorable :D

**Ambercharae: **hee hee thanks:D although the dance … "

**Jyun Hwa**: Gooses are evil! They enjoy chasing me -- slade is ebil!!!! Ebil I say!

**Gliitch**:hee hee, I guess I was wrong about Chazz's smexyness levels! Lol! Although shirtless…

**GintaXalvissForever**: there shall be fluff! -- I miss writing fluff… sits in the corner

**Llyod-chan**: Harry potter was great! I picture chazz doing it…Jaden smells like outside! Sorry, I am beating Microsoft! I studied german for 3 years in school! It was fun!

**Shindou's lil sis**: -- yea, I'll keeellll you! Plus you have to endure hours of me typing:D punishment! Lol

**Yugi'sgirl222**: update time:D yea!

**Vulpixi Misa**: I hope you like this chapter! It's got what you asked for!

_**Disclaimer: **__Shindou: wait; what do you mean I don't own yugioh Gx?_

_ Jaden: You didn't create it…_

_ Shindou: But I did create you and Manjoume's wedding pictures…_

_ Jaden: I'm gonzo…. (Walks off)_

_ Chazz: can I have a copy of that…_

_ Shindou: nn sure… I really don't own Gx though! (Sobs)_

_**Warnings: **__A gun-wielding idiot, Fluff, yaoi (which as I've said for the 11 chapters before this; is boyXboy SMEX), and a whole lot of fun:D Feng-Chan watch out; Syrus and Johan are being fluffy! Lol!_

What happened in the dark Chapter 12 

"Wow, this place looks great" Syrus said as he and Johan walked hand in hand into the dance. The taller bluenette nodded, "it really is" he said smiling to himself as he glanced surreptitiously at the teenager that had his hand gently clasped within his own. "Hey, they have carnival booths" Syrus said turning to face Johan with a smile that was bright enough to blind the exchange student, Johan was completely flabbergasted at the sight, "uh… yeah… booths…" he said feebly as he recovered from the innocent beauty and the feelings of love that such a smile of pure joy could wring from him.

"Hey, they've rigged a Dj station" Johan said, pointing at the large makeshift marquee that had been set-up at the other end of the clearing the bonfire had been set up in. A small plan had begun to form in Johan's head, later he'd request the most romantic song he could think of and then get Syrus alone and then he'd…

Johan was shaken from his silent revere by Syrus's voice coming from somewhere in the distance, he looked up and saw that Syrus was waving at him from in front of a well decorated and rather extravagant looking game stall. "Hey, Johan come see this, it's so cool" the little blunette chirped as he waved for his boyfriend to follow him. "Syrus, this is a …. Fortune telling booth…" Johan said barely believing it. 'This academy sure goes all out for things like this…' the former North academy student said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm going in, do you want to come with me?" Syrus said as he pulled back the large, purple curtain that blocked the entrance of the stall, Johan nodded, "I'll go, but Syrus I'm warning you that these people are always fakes" he said seriously to his small love, "I know, but it's just for fun" Syrus chirped, beaming up at Johan with one of his million dollar smiles. Johan almost melted on the spot…. 'He's gotta start warning me when he plans on doing that" Johan said standing up straight whilst letting go of the tent pole of the next stand that he had been using as a support during Syrus's attack.

The two walked hand in hand into the booth, Johan pulled back some rather eye-catching curtains that separated the real world from the surreal one that was behind them. The room that was inside the booth seemed like something that you would expect to see in a book like Aladdin or something. Large purple cushions littered the floor and there were more of the silky, see-through curtains along the walls. There was a sweet smell in the air; Johan figured that it was some sort of incense.

When he noticed that Syrus had once again disappeared from his side he saw that his little lover had sat at the table in the centre of the room. Johan sat himself next to the little bluenette and smiled. Suddenly a bundle of midnight blue coloured cloth began to move on the chair began to move, frightening the living daylights out of the two bluenettes. "Welcome, Syrus Truesdale" came a singsong voice from within the bundle of cloth. Syrus smiled, realising that it was the psychic that was speaking.

"Please tell me my future" he chirped happily, grabbing a hold of Johan's hand within his own. The fortuneteller pulled the hood of her robes and smiled sweetly, her green eyes twinkling in the candlelight as she produced tarot cards from within her robes. She handed the cards to the small bluenette and smiled as he took them happily. "Shuffle them" she said quietly, looking at the two boys with something akin to a smirk. Once he shuffled the cards he handed them back to her, she took them in her hands and halved them.

After a few minutes the cards were laid out upon the table and smiled at first, but slowly after a minute it faded as her eyes looked over her cards. "What is it?" Syrus whispered. "Emma…" a voice came from somewhere behind the curtains, two heads popped from behind the pale lavender curtains. "Did you find out something serious?" the brunette said quietly, she had the same colour hair as the psychic making it obvious that they were related. "I'll bring out some tea," whispered the blonde quickly as they both disappeared behind the curtain from whence they came. "I'm sorry, but something bad will happen tonight, it will happen to someone close to you" the psychic whispered mournfully.

Syrus gulped, "that doesn't sound good…" he said leaning into Johan, "there is one good thing though," she said quickly, "you've met someone recently, and although it was hard at the start, you're relationship will flourish and last" she said hoping that this would make up for the warning that she had imparted on the little bluenette.

Johan stood up and handed Emma some money, and smiled, "thanks, but we'd best be off now" he said as he ushered Syrus out the door. When the two were gone a tall black haired man stepped out from where the two girls had been earlier. "I feel sorry for that kid," she said sadly looking at her companion with sorrow filled green eyes. "Yeah" he muttered as he patted her on the head gently, "where are the girls with the tea?" the ebony haired man whispered lightly, "they better bring out the jaffa cakes, you did buy them Nicky?" Emma said imploringly as she heard some more people enter her stand.

"I'll tell them to wait a few minutes," Nicky muttered as he pulled back the curtains and disappeared behind them.

Bastion walked into the carnival looking rather smug, after all the hardship that Hassleberry had subjected him to paid off and he was now accompanying said teenager to the schools annual bonfire dance. He was wearing tight-fitted green turtle neck sweater and a pair of black dress pants; his hair was slicked back in his usual style. He was standing next to a rather well dressed Hassleberry. The tanned teen was wearing a pair of Khaki green combats and a black tank top; his usually dread-locked hair was tied back into a ponytail, which suited him.

"Well Tyranno, where do you want to go first?" Bastion said looking at his date with a smile that would make you go weak in the knees. "I'm liking the look of that shooting gallery," the dino duelist said enthusiastically as he made his way toward the toy rifles. "Shoot all three targets, win of them dino teddies" came the familiar voice of the booth's owner. "Maximillion Pegasus, what in tarnation are you doing here?" Hassleberry said quickly, laughing at the silver haired multi-millionaire, who was currently reduced to running a carnival booth at duel academy. "It's a long story Hassleberry-boy" Pegasus drawled, choosing to ignore the dinosaur duelists loud laughter. "Now, it's 1 dollar for three pellets" Pegasus explained as Bastion handed him a dollar. "C'mon Tyranno, see can you win a T-rex for yourself" Bastion said tauntingly handing the small rifle to his date.

After more than 10 dollars and thirty pellets Hassleberry had to call it quits and give up, there was no way in hell that he was going to get that dinosaur plushie. "Let me have one try" Bastion said taking the toy gun off of his date. "Three pellets, knock the three targets win the toy," the silver haired man said quickly, noting the sizable line that had formed behind the two teenagers.

"I'll take the T-rex please," Bastion said smugly, ignoring the stupefied look that Hassleberry was staring at him with. "What, it was a nothing that a simple mathematical equation couldn't solve" the chocolate haired teen stated simply. "In English soldier" Hassleberry snapped, agitated that the boy wouldn't speak simple English. "I also had the right incentive," Bastion said slyly, throwing a wink to his date, who began to blush furiously.

"Alright, so what do you want to do next?" Bastion said putting his arm around Hassleberry's shoulders, smiling to himself when the other duelist didn't shrug it off. "Lets head to that 'win a goldfish' stand, I've been looking for a new pet and for some reason Shepperd won't allow lizards" Hassleberry said morosely, feeling slightly depressed as he remembered asking Shepperd for a cute, little, Komodo dragon.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do there" Bastion said as he leisurely strolled toward the large makeshift pond that had been created just for the carnival night. "I've always wondered what they do with the left-over goldfish?" Hassleberry muttered as they stepped under the stands canopy. Bastion suddenly turned to face the tanned duelist and looked directly into his eyes, "they're turned into goldfish crackers" he said seriously, Hassleberry gasped in shock, "no, they can't, that's just wrong" he said as his eyes began to water up. "Oh, it's true, do you want me to tell you what they do with left-over duel monster cards as well?" Bastion said as he smirked evilly at his date. "Leave him alone Bazzy" Alexis said as she entered the stall, followed closely by a rather sullen looking Zane.

"Whats wrong with Mr Happy?" Hassleberry said as he distracted himself from the goldfish catching machine that was Bastion Misawa, the dinosaur duelist was rather frightend that his date was able to formulate a theory on how to successfully fish for goldfish. "Zane's fine, he just had a run-in with Atticus and his date" Alexis said as she linked arms with her boyfriend. Alexis had gone the traditional route for the dance, as had many of the academy's female students. The blonde was clad in a deep blue kimono, with a black butterfly pattern on it. Zane was dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, looking as though he was after suffering through a Mika concert. "Hey Zane, win me a goldfish!" Alexis chirped happily as she dragged the schools best duelist toward the large goldfish pond. "Wow Bastion, you caught four" the blonde giggled as she put a small net in Zane's hand, "get me a new pet" she said as she cheered her boyfriend on.

"Is that Zane with his ass exposed again" Atticus said as he spotted the Obelisks ass protruding from the goldfish pond, Alexis nodded. "Hey guys" Aster said giving Bastion and Hassleberry a smile and a wave. "So, how're things with you guys?" Aster said standing next to Bastion who was holding Hassleberry's new pets, named, "Jaden, Hassleberry Jr., Edgeworth and Maeko". "Nothing much, just waiting for the dance to start" Hassleberry said looking up from the fish. "Looks like you got a good haul" Aster said quickly, but the trio's attention was diverted by the distressed squeals of Alexis. "Take that!" Atticus said as he punched the air, he turned to face his boyfriend with a smile that reached from ear to ear. "Atty, what did you do?" he said running over to see exactly what it was that his lover had done. "Zane looked like he needed some help getting the fish" Atticus stated simply as he laughed at Zane as the bluenette put one of the fish that happened to swim to close to him into a plastic bag for his girlfriend.

"Atticus Rhodes, I swear to god I'll kill you" Zane said as he grabbed the brunette by the wrist and dragged him into the water as well. "Hey, this is an expensive suit" Atticus wailed as he looked at his royal blue suit in anguish. "It serves you right" Zane roared as he dunked the brunette under the water, "it's not my fault that you decided to dress as some sort of emo hobo!" Atticus said malevolently as he resurfaced. "Look guys, that enough" Alexis started, but before she could continue, the intercom interrupted her.

"**Can all students please report to the main campus, as the dance is about to begin"**

Dorothy's voice rang throughout the academy. "Can you guys at least help us out?" Atticus and Zane said simultaneously, then they turned to glare at each other, before Aster and Bastion pulled them out of the water. "Argh, god" Zane said as he removed a goldfish from within the confines of his jeans; how it got there, no one need ever know. "I can easily say that that was the worst experience of my life thus far" Atticus said as he linked arms with Aster and the two walked off toward the main campus, followed by a disgruntled Zane and a soothing Alexis.

"Are you ready?" Bastion said as he held out a hand to Hassleberry. The tanned duelist paused for a moment before taking his dates hand. "Hey Bastion" he said quietly, the chocolate haired teen raised an eyebrow. "What?" he whispered, the currently pony-tailed teen began to fiddle with a loose strand of his ebony hair, "and I think that maybe I can try to be with you now" he whispered, his face slowly turning a crimson red.

Bastion smiled a smile that would make the toughest of people's heart melt. "I'd like that Hassleberry" he said as slowly lowered his lips to his new boyfriends for their first kiss as a couple.

Slowly the brown haired teen pulled away from his underclassman and smiled, "thanks" Tyranno mumbled as he grasped Bastion's hand tightly within his own, and slowly pulled the other teen to him. "One more of those before the dance" he whispered into his boyfriend's ear, and he smiled to himself as his love complied more than willingly.

"Dammit' I told you Chazz, stopping to make out was not a good idea!" Jaden snapped even though he was still blushing. Even though they were already running late, Jaden couldn't help but say yes when Chazz stopped him along the way to the dance and began to kiss him deeply, the had only stopped when they heard Dorothy's voice booming over the intercom.

"You know you liked it slacker" Chazz said huskily, smirking when he saw Jaden's face get even brighter than it had been.

"Cut it out Chazz, we're really late" Jaden squeaked as he dashed on ahead, emerging out on the main campus, and right into a bunch of first year Obelisks.

"Well if it isn't a Slifer Slacker" they sneered, somehow sensing Jaden's dorm of origin, "hey, how did you guys know?" Jaden said smiling happily as he ignored the fact that these guys obviously seemed to hate the red dorm. "We can smell it off of you, all slackers stink" the leader of them said as he looked down at Jaden coldly. "What's wrong Jaden" Chazz said emerging from the bushes behind Jaden. He dusted himself off and noticed that Jaden didn't answer him. "Lookie here boys, it's Chazz Princeton, the guy who left the Obelisk dorm to hang out with losers" one of the Obelisks sneered down at Chazz. Once Chazz saw the look on Jaden's face he snapped, "listen here, Obelisk blue may have been the best of the best, but that was because I was there, now it's a place for rich snobs that look down on everyone" Chazz said as he did he saw Jaden watching him curiously, "since I went to Slifer I learnt that there's more to duelling than just winning, the people there don't care about whether you win or lose, the like you for who you are" Chazz said finishing his rant.

The Obelisks were silent for a moment before one of them began to laugh hysterically, "looks like being around Slifer Slackers like him made Chazz go soft" one of them said barely able to get the words out between his chuckles as he pointed at Jaden. "I have not gone soft" Chazz snapped at them, "and I'm the only one allowed to call him 'Slacker' Chazz said as his fist collided with the offending Obelisks nose. The other Obelisks retreated back into the safety of the dance leaving their fallen comrade to Chazz's mercy. Chazz looked down at him malevolently and picked him up by the collar of his Armani sweater, "tell you're friends that if I ever hear them making fun of Slifer reds again I'll kill them" he said as he dropped the kid to the ground and grabbed Jaden by the hand and walked over toward the crowd of teenage duelists.

"Wow Chazz, I can't believe that you like Slifers so much" Jaden said perking up after being told that he was a worthless slacker, Chazz had his back to his boyfriend and he was visibly shaking. "Chazz, whats wrong?" Jaden said as he tried to turn Chazz to face him, "I don't like Slackers, that's the problem" he shouted as he turned to face Jaden, his face was a sickly shade of green. "Then why did you defend us" Jaden questioned cynically, "well, the guy I' love is a Slifer Slacker" Chazz shouted quickly, ignoring the stares he was beginning to receive.

Jaden grinned from ear to ear and he pulled Chazz into a bear hug, "I always knew you like the red dorm" he said beaming up at Chazz who couldn't help but smile. "And I thought 'the Chazz' didn't smile" Johan said as he walked up to them, his arm around Syrus's shoulders.

"Hey guys" Jaden chirped as he noticed the bluenette duo approaching, "what's up Jay?" Syrus said as he gave Jaden a hug. "Nothing much, just Chazz admitting that Slifer red is the best dorm in the school" Jaden said smirking, "I didn't say that slacker" Chazz said quickly, "anyway, what's with you two?" Chazz questioned quickly, changing the subject. Syrus blushed as Johan began to chuckle, "we're dating" he said simple, "really? Congrats Sy'" Jaden smiling as he gave his friend a hug. "Thanks Jay" the bluenette said smiling radiantly up at his aniki. "I suppose I should congratulate the both of you as well" Chazz said sullenly as he gave Syrus a congratulatory noogie.

"When did this happen?" Jaden asked diverting Johan's attention away from Syrus for a moment. "The other night I managed to get Syrus to show me the abandoned dorm, then I pounced on him" Jaden nodded, "anyway, I've liked him since I came to the academy, I feel like he's something precious that I have to protect" Johan finished looking at Syrus warmly. Jaden nodded, "I know exactly how you feely" he said watching Chazz who was still teasing Syrus.

Suddenly a song called 'teardrop' began to play and Jaden perked up, "hey Chazz, let's dance" he said pointing to the bonfire, Chazz shook his head, "'the Chazz' doesn't do dancing" he ebony haired teen stated simply, trying his best to look away from Jaden's puppy dog stare. "Chazz you owe me from last night" Jaden said switching tactics, if puppy dog eyes don't work lay on a guilt trip. Finally Chazz relented after Jaden threatened him with no make-out sessions ever again if he didn't do what he was told.

"Why don't we dance too Sy" Johan said holding out a hand to his small boyfriend. Syrus smiled and grasped Johan's hand tightly within his own and allowed his love to walk him up to the bonfire.

After several dances and chatting with Atticus and Aster among other people Jaden and Chazz left the main once it was announced that the fireworks would soon be starting. "We should go get a good spot Jaden whispered in the raven-haired teens ear as they walked toward a small hill that was surrounded by brush and broken trees. Chazz froze, for a moment it felt like somebody was watching them.

"Are you okay Chazz?" Jaden said as he felt his boyfriend tense up, Chazz nodded "it was nothing", he saw nobody around and it was fairly hard to hide here, as there wasn't a log or anything along those lines big enough to hide someone.

""How do they get the fireworks to look like duel monsters?" Jaden whispered to Chazz as a large golden coloured victory dragon lit up the night sky. Chazz stared at the brunette for a moment, " I'm not Bastion," he said dryly, rolling his eyes at the brunette. Jaden smiled, he snuggled closer to Chazz when a purple and red dark magician lit up the sky. Chazz leaned down to capture Jaden's lips in a sweet kiss, as a dark magician filled the midnight blue sky with beautiful pink and blue sparks.

"Chazz, you can stop now" Jaden said laughing as Chazz lay on top of Jaden, the brunette thought that his boyfriend was trying to take advantage of the fact that they were alone. "Chazz?" Jaden said as he rolled the teen off of him, when Chazz moved too easily, his limbs too pliant, he began to panic. "Okay Chazz, ha ha, prank over" the brunette said laughing audibly, as he tried to shake Chazz into confessing that he was joking.

The brunette looked down at his hand and saw that it was covered in something sticky and wet, he brought it up to his face as Ojama yellow was the next pattern to fill the sky. Jaden flipped Chazz over and sure enough the brunette spotted the source of the liquid.

A small bullet hole in the middle of his love's back.

Slade walked off once he knew that the job was done, Jaden and Chazz didn't see him. Of course he'd panicked slightly when he thought that Chazz had seen him, of course he'd managed to hide behind a small log that was on the ground, he'd knelt on the cold, dirty earth for more than 15 minutes before he'd dared to make his move.

He had told Jagger that he was going to go and get some crepes for the too of them, and as always Jagger believed him. Why wouldn't he?

He slipped the gun into his pocket and looked back up at the small grassy knoll once more, he could see the silhouette of someone cradling Chazz's unmoving form in the darkness, a large flash of green light momentarily illuminating the horrifying scene.

The eldest of the Princeton brothers had done what he'd set out to do. He slowly made his way back to the main campus and to Slade, picking up two strawberry crepes he would use this as his alibi, saying that he had taken a little extra time, as the queue was longer than expected.

There was really only one problem with Slade Princeton's plan. One minor fault. Something was still niggling at him.

Sooner or later it would come to him.

Boo cliffhangers! 

OO Slade just shot our poor little Chazzy! Oo now I definitely hate my self (**goes swimming in a vat of self-loathing**)

At least Bazzy and Hassleberry got together! Zane and Atticus's rivalry thing makes me laugh! :D

Well I was the psychic and some of my friends were the assistants. (Nicholas I own yer soul :D)

**Review and tell me what ya'll think:D**

**I want to know what you guys thought of the shooting! **

**Shindou: Any and all flames shall be used to toast hane kuriboh!**

**Hane kuriboh: OO" kuriii**


	13. Chapter 13

Omg! Slade you evil, evil man! Gomen ne, it was part of the plot!

There are still a few chapters to go

Go raibh mile maith agat le mo reviews! (It means a thousand thanks to you for my reviews in Irish) I'm getting so many now, Thanks!

And so we shall find out whether Chazz is alive or not in (scary voice) Chapter 13:D

**ThankQ's **

**gliitch: **Nuuuu… don't kill me! I need to live! I'll try fixing it, but Slade is having issues about his gun being taken! (Even tho' he had issues before that…)

**ambercharae: **I thought the fact that Hassleberry can't use a gun will make it hard for him to join the army… Atty doesn't like Zane dating Alexis and thusly he is being the annoying bro in law :D thankies for the review

**Jyun Hwa: **Jaden will be sad, and it's gonna be fun to see him play cluedo (it was Shepperd in the well with the wishbone… wait a second…) Gooses want me for their Christmas dinner TT (Spam is fun… it rhymes with Chazz… )

**Seto's Nice Girl: **At this rate Slade won't survive my reviewers! I'm updating now W00t:D Yay! Non-laziness!

**GintaXAlvissForever: **I have no idea if he will! I could use this to bring in supreme king Juudai… or not! Read on! (btw! Update time:3 (hands out a gold star))

**Feng-chan:** I don't think I need to warn you this chapter, " I seriously need to join a fanclub! Muchos gracia for the offer tho  I feel so bad for Jun! There was a point to this tho!

**Vulpixi Misa: **I don't think Chazz will die, I think I'll ignore my Slade muse for now! (Gives chocolate chip cookie) there, that was baked by Jaden to cheer you up Keep reviewing (Chazz shall live, I think- (ignores Slade muse that's brandishing a spoon))

**Llyod-chan: **To me the end of Harry potter was weirdly random! I went to Munich when I was doing my junior cert (I was in my 3rd year of high school, about 14) the people were super nice! 8 years!? Whoa! I think you're English is good! Don't worry, Chazzy-kins should be okay! My lil' sis has gone emo, I was goth when I started high school, right now, I'm in2 rock:D

**Vivian Black715 :** Poor computer… It's here but gomen, we still don't know if jun-chan lives!!! I'm evil!

**Disclaimer: Chazz: **you let him shoot me!!!

**Shindou: **The plot bunnies made me! (Points to Slade wearing rabbit ears)

**Chazz: **you monster! TT

**Jaden: **Shindou-colgan doesn't own yugioh gx, fig rolls, or anything at all

**Shindou: **The depressing thing is that he's right! ¬¬

**Warnings: **regret, depression, possible death, and yaoi! (Which since the dawn of bishounen has mean't boyXboy action!) And for all my good and patient reviewers a mystery lemon! W00t!

**What happened in the dark **

**Chapter 13**

Jaden's eyes widened in shock, he realized that someone had shot Chazz, and if he didn't get help quickly Chazz was going to die right here in his arms. Tears flowed freely down the brunettes face as he slowly got to his feet, lifting Chazz's motionless body as he did so. He quickly sprinted down the hill, jumping random logs and small thorny bushes as he ran. He squeezed Chazz close to him praying that his love would make it at least until he reached the campus, help would be there.

"Hey J-man" Atticus shouted happily as he spotted Jaden running toward them as quick as lightning, "what's the big rush?" Aster said noticing Jaden's panicked expression, and then he saw the tears. "What happened?" he said running forward to meet the brunette. "It doesn't matter, get help" Jaden shouted, slapping the silver haired teens hand away when he tried to help carry Chazz. The brunette watched as Aster and Atticus ran off toward the faculty's private tent, leaving him with Chazz.

Jaden leaned against one of the academies outside walls, and slowly slid to the floor. He looked at Chazz's motionless form in his arms, and slowly he began to sob, he rested his head on the ebony-haired duelists chest. "I swear that if you leave me Chazz Princeton, that I'll kill you" he said whispered quietly in between sobs. "Jaden what happened?" Ms. Fontaine said when she saw Chazz. "Someone shot him," the brunette said finally allowing two of her helpers to carry Chazz away on a stretcher. The brunette walked away from the crowd of people that had gathered around the scene and out toward the woods.

The brunette had been walking around the woods for over an hour, it could've been longer, but he had lost all sense of time. He didn't know how to react, Chazz was lying on a bed in the infirmary, probably dying to death (1) and the brunette knew that if he saw his boyfriend hooked up to all those monitors and machines he'd probably die himself. Jaden felt as though he were running on autopilot, his body was controlling itself and his mind was just tagging along for the ride. Before he knew it he found himself standing in front of the well where he had helped Chazz find he Ojama's last year. Jaden smiled fondly at the memory, it was one of the first times where he and Chazz had some good old-fashioned fun.

He sat on the cold, damp earth, and looked up at the sky, the fireworks had stopped and the you could see all the stars twinkling brightly. The brunette spotted a shooting star zooming across the sky, and he quickly took his chance, "please, let Chazz pull through" he whispered, as he finally succumbed to the tears that had been building up inside him since he left Chazz. He pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head on his arms, as his small frame shook with sobs that left him trembling.

"Who would do such a thing?" Aster whispered as he and Atticus went to find the others and tell them what happened to the raven haired Slifer. Atticus put a hand around the silver haired teens waist and pulled him into a hug, "I don't know" the brunette whispered, he was in shock over what had happened to Chazz, he thought of Chazz as one of his close friends, a protégé even. "Sure Chazz is obnoxious, narcissistic, condescending, ditzy, sarcastic… wait what was I saying again" the brunette said having lost his train of thought. Aster sighed, "you're right, Chazz probably had a lot of enemies, but who would want him dead?" Aster mused as he shook his head, hoping to dislodge some idea he hadn't thought of.

"Hey, Chazz's brothers are on the island, aren't they?" Atticus said quickly, his face lighting up when as he thought of it, Aster nodded in agreement, "once we tell the others what's happened you can go tell his brothers" he stated simply as he caught the brunette's hand within his own and held it tight. Atticus squeezed his young love's hand lightly and pulled out his P.D.A and proceeded in calling Syrus. "Syrus, where are you" the brunette said pessimistically hoping to give the small bluenette a hint of what kind of situation was after taking place. "Atticus?" Syrus squeaked jumping to attention when he heard Atticus's serious tone of voice, a loud thump could be heard from somewhere next to the Ra yellow and a muffled "ow" could be heard from somewhere near the bluenette. "What's wrong Atticus?" Syrus questioned tentatively, "Chazz's been shot, but we have no idea who did it" he said, a strangely serious expression gracing his usually carefree face.

"Is Jaden alright?" Syrus said quickly, his concern was evident on his face, Atticus nodded to reassure the bluenette. The brunette's eyes widened in mild surprise when he saw Jesse appear next to Syrus, "you never told me that you two were an item?" he muttered when he saw Jesse nuzzling the small blunette, obviously having forgotten that they were now using video phone technology. "Yeah, it happened a while back, where's Chazz now?" the bluenette squeaked changing the subject quickly. "He's gone with Fontaine and her minions to the infirmary" Atticus stated simply, he never quite liked Ms. Fontaine, that's why he enjoyed referring to her and her staff with annoying yet honest terms. That and the fact that she kept staring at him when he was getting his bi-yearly psychical was really creepy as well.

"Hey Atticus, where's Jaden?" Syrus said, "did he go with Chazz?" the bluenette whispered softly, he knew that Jaden and Chazz had gotten closer lately so he assumed that Jaden had gone with him. "Actually Syrus; Jaden headed out in the direction of the abandoned dorm" Atticus said as he finally realised that Jaden should have gone with Chazz. "Aster, you don't think he's?" Atticus whispered, covering the mouthpiece of his PDA on purpose, he didn't want to frighten Syrus with his theory.

Aster shook his head, "I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past him, remember his reaction when he lost that duel to me" Aster said in a serious tone, for a moment the brunette thought he saw a smug smirk appear on his boyfriends face but he dismissed that with a quick shake of his head.

"I'm sorry Syrus, we're going to go check in on Chazz" Atticus said quickly as he ended the call. "Let's go see how he's doing, then we can search for Jaden," Atticus said as he walked hand in hand with Aster toward Duel academy's infirmary.

Fonda who was sitting in the lobby ushered the two in, her face was solemn. "How is he?" Aster whispered, his voice was barely audible. "He's not doing well, the bullet pierced his liver and he's been taken into surgery on the chancellors orders. As in every other year, for the fireworks night of golden week, Shepperd had medics flown in from Domino to help out with the burn victims. (The man could not figure out how everyone kept finding the fireworks, he moved them every year.)

"Aster, stay here, if anything happens with Chazz call me right away" Atticus said as he stood up to leave, "where are you going?" the blue eyed teen whispered, his voice full of concern. "I'm going to find Jaden, and tell Chazz's brothers what's happened" the brunette said flashing a reassuring smile to his boyfriend before walking out of the room.

"Jesse, something's happened with Jaden and Chazz" Syrus squeaked as he put his PDA down onto the table. "We need to get to the infirmary," Jesse said as he and Syrus left the main campus and entered the DA building. "What are you two doing here?" Syrus said as he spotted Zane and Alexis standing suspiciously outside Crowlers office door.

"What are you two doing?" Syrus said as he and Jesse walked towards the two who were moving around suspiciously, "would you believe me if I said we were making out?" Zane said quickly as he put something into his pocket.

"There are more romantic spots in the school than this big brother!" Syrus said as he gestured at Crowlers door.

"What were you two really doing?" Syrus queried taking note of Alexis's rather odd behaviour, "fine, if you must know, we were breaking into Crowlers office to change one of my exam scores" Alexis whispered, looking at her feet with shame. "Lexi failed a test before Crowler got sick, and since Crowler isn't coming back anytime soon we were planning on changing it before the new teacher spotted it" Zane said as he pulled his credit card out of his pocket and mimicked slicing action in the air.

"I even had mission impossible music playing in my I-pod" Alexis said happily as she showed Jesse her obelisk blue mp3 player.

Zane noticed that Syrus's eyes were as wide as saucers, "what's wrong Sy' " Zane questioned his little brother as he shook him lightly, "Mom and Dad gave you a credit card? That's not fair" the blunette said selfishly as he glared at Zane.

"Uhm, Syrus, shouldn't we tell them the other thing?" Jesse said interrupting Syrus's glaring contest with Zane's midriff, "maybe his credit card could tell him" Syrus snapped. Jesse rolled his eyes, "Chazz's been in an accident, we're gonna go see ow he's doing now" Jesse said as he began to drag him away toward the infirmary. "Wait, we'll come with you, my grades can wait till later" Alexis said as she and Zane dashed after them.

After the quartet were told about how serious Chazz's condition was the room was filled with silence. Alexis was clinging to Zane, she was crying softly, no matter how obnoxious or creepy Chazz had been he still didn't deserve this. Zane's face had an unreadable expression etched upon it. Jesse had an arm around Syrus who was staring blankly at the wall opposite them. "Did anyone tell Bastion and Hassleberry about this?" Alexis whispered, her voice slightly hoarse from her crying. Jesse shook his head, "we tried calling them but they didn't pick up," Jesse said softly in his southern tinged accent.

"I'll try again in a little while" Jesse said as he slowly rubbed the blunette's back soothingly.

The blonde sighed and leaned into Zane, grateful to him for the strong arms that held her close.

"Are you sure about this?" Bastion said quietly as he opened his bedroom door and led Hassleberry inside. The longhaired stepped away from Bastion for a moment to leave his new goldfish and his dino-plushie on his boyfriend's table before he returned to him with a sexy smirk on his face. "I'm positive soldier," Hassleberry said in a way that almost sounded like a cat's purr. "I didn't know that dinosaurs could purr" Bastion said as he placed a light peck on his lovers lips before he winked at him.

The mousy haired teen walked over to his bed and patted the space next to himself, "come on over if it's what you really want" Bastion said huskily as he began to pull his polo neck sweater over his head, baring his well defined and shapely torso to his love. Hassleberry gulped audibly as he watched Bastion closely, slowly he found himself walking toward the bed, and soon he found himself face to face with the man he had earlier pledged himself to.

Hassleberry sat down on the bed next to Bastion and found himself looking into a warm pair of grey eyes, and before he knew it he lunged at the genius of the Ra dorm, who for once didn't have a theory for this kind of situation.

(Picks a lemon from lemon tree; anyone who doesn't like lemons skip ahead until the next note)

Bastion sighed as he felt his younger lovers lips nibbling lightly at his own, the dark haired teen was begging for entry into his mouth. Slowly Bastion brought his hands to the ribbon that was holding Hassleberry's hair in its loose ponytail and as he freed his boyfriend's ebony locks he smiled, watching quietly as the black hair framed his love's handsome face.

Hassleberry blushed nervously when he felt Bastion's hands glide along his chest; he squirmed a little when he felt one of the Ra's fingers pinch a nipple playfully. "Sorry Soldier" the dark haired duelist said quietly, "I'm not that used to this kind of thing" he said his voice barely above a whisper. Bastion grinned down at the dark haired duelist beneath him, "Well, I guess it's up to me to make sure that you learn" he said as he began to remove his love's black tank top.

The tanned duelist gasped when he felt Bastion's mouth against the sensitive skin of his neck, he let out a low moan as he felt his lover's hands slowly roam around his stomach. Bastion smiled when he felt his boyfriend finally take some action. He flipped Bastion over and he slowly slipped the mousy haired teen's polo neck off of him, and as he kissed his lover on the mouth he brought his hands to the waistband of the others dress pants.

"You don't have to rush" Bastion said in between kisses, he slowly pushed Hassleberry back, wanting the teen to know that he didn't need to get down to it right away. "I don't have to, but I want to" Hassleberry said panting as he ground his rapidly growing erection into Bastion's. "If you're sure" the RA yellow genius said simply as he quickly removed the others combats, "my my, someone went commando tonight?" Bastion said smirking as he noted the others lack of underwear. "It's not what you thin" Hassleberry yelped, "Those damned boxers give me a god-awful rash" he said blushing bright pink at his boyfriend's intense scrutiny. "Pink's a nice colour on you" Bastion said as he kissed Hassleberry on the cheek before he removed his own trousers and boxers.

Hassleberry watched Bastion as he saw the brunette reach into his bedside cabinet and pull out a small bottle of a clear substance. "What's that" he said eyeing Bastion warily as the brunette squeezed a little of it onto his fingers, "something that will make this a lot easier on you" the mousy haired teen said as he coated his hard-on with the lube. Hassleberry's eyes widened in confusion, "I'm the uke?" he squeaked as he saw Bastion approach him. "I would assume so" Bastion said as he pulled the now frightened military-esque teen close to him, "Wait, why can't I be on top" he whimpered as Bastion slowly pushed a finger into him.

"We can switch, but I've waited to long for this" Bastion whispered into his love's ear before he added another finger.

As much as he enjoyed preparing Hassleberry for this, he had needed to be inside his lover, "this is going to hurt a bit" Bastion whispered as he lay Hassleberry down beneath him on the bed. The tanned duelist wrapped his arms around Bastion as he slowly felt his lover push into him. Once he had entered him fully, Bastion kissed his inexperienced love deep zealously, before he rotated his hips. Unused to the pain, Hassleberry wrapped his legs around Bastion's hips in a vain attempt to hold him still.

"Shhhh, it's okay love" Bastion said as he slowly reached down and stroked Hassleberry's erection.

The tanned duelist began to move his hips in time with Bastion's thrusts as the brunette slowly worked him with his free hand. Soon Hassleberry felt his end near and he quickly came in the brunette's hand. Bastion on the other still had a way to go.

He quickly began to pound into the dinosaur duelist, quickly pulling out to the hilt and slamming into him.

Hassleberry felt himself moving in time with his lover's thrusts and he began to kiss his love on the lips with more passion than he had shown all night. Bastion thrust hard into his love one more time before he released his seed deep into the one he loved.

Slowly he pulled out of Hassleberry and lay down beside him, "I love you" he whispered, pulling the dark skinned teen close to him as he gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Ditto" Hassleberry said quietly as he snuggled into his new lover, for the first time, but surely not the last.

(End of the lemon; yum, lemonade :D )

Jaden slowly traipsed around the abandoned dorms grounds, and soon he found himself sitting on a rock that looked rather like a tombstone. The brunette looked up at the stars that shone in the night sky, he smiled sadly up at the large full moon that lit up the night more than usual.

'I wonder how Chazz is doing' Jaden said sighing lightly, he just couldn't figure out what to do. If he went to see Chazz now he knew that he would cry and cry and knowing how he felt for the ebony haired Slifer now he knew he wouldn't ever stop sobbing.

As the brunette sat on the stone, deep in contemplation he didn't notice a shadowy figure step out of the forest and approach him slowly. They only attracted the brunettes attention once the kicked a small stone and he hit off the brunettes leg. Jaden turned quickly and faced the stranger.

"What are you doing here?" Jaden said as he jumped down from his seat, "I saw you out here, alone and wondered why you weren't with Chazzy" came the familiar drawl of one Slade Princeton. Jaden growled, "you have no right to talk about Chazz" he snapped glaring at the eldest Princeton brother like he was the lowest life form on the planet, which to Jaden he was. Jaden stepped back when Slade began to approach, "from what I could see, you and Chazz were an item" Slade stated ignoring Jaden's threatening glare, "why aren't you with him?" Slade said his voice barely above a whisper as he stood in front of the brunette Slifer.

"It's none of you're business" Jaden spat, Slade looked down at him and chuckled to himself, he reached out and grabbed the brunette roughly by the arm, "I guess I'll have to show you how good we Princeton's can really be" Slade said smirking as he dragged the brunette toward a nearby tree. "Get off me you Psycho" Jaden shouted as he finally realized exactly what Slade had mean't.

As he felt Slade push him against the tree, he tried the only thing that came to mind, he kneed Slade in the crotch.

The eldest of the Princeton temporarily went cross-eyed, "my different dimension capsule" he croaked and he cupped his injured area. After a minute he regained his lost senses and began to chase after the brunette, 'I'll teach that little prick to kick Slade Princeton's future heirs' he thought as he caught the brunette by the scruff of his neck. "You won't get away this time" he growled menacingly, dragging the brunette toward the abandoned dorm.

Yes, everybody's favourite slacker would probably say something stupid like this:p

Worst lemon ever… TT gomen, I haven't written one in ages! ;-; I still have to write one for Jaden&Chazz and one for Syrus and Johan, and one for Atty and Aster! ; my works cut out for me (sighs)Hopefully they'll be better…

Well chapter 13 came out and my Pc didn't blow up, chapter 13 I can't believe I got this far:D Although my dog did get hit by a car when I was writing this, he had a nerve cut in his leg so now he can't walk! ;; Sladey-kins is evil :D run Juudai, run!


	14. Chapter 14

It's the fourteenth chapter! Now, Chazzy's surgery should be over and will he live? Read on! And what is my Sladey-kins doing to Juudai:D Somebody save Juudai! Well, I'm getting so many reviews, (faints) I mean, thankies:D Nearly at 100 reviews, just a little bit to go! Yayness!

ThankQ's 

**ambercharae:** His leg is completely dead; a nerve got severed in it! Thanks! Slade is totally evil in this chapter:x Is it possible for a dog to glare at me? (ponders)

**gliitch: **;-; Nuuuu, don't hurt me! It's the slade-muse! He's controlling my fingers! (hides behind Slade) Five against one, (sighs) I'll be good

**starfireAlchemist: **- Thankies, I think it's weird that he got hurt when I started chapter 13:S (The timing was weird tho'! Just when I was writing chappie 13… (is very superstitious) )

**GintaXAlvissForever: **Thanks, I may actually use that line, (hee hee) I can picture Jaden saying that while sticking his tongue out at Slade, lol! (My lemon sucked… although there's an unpleasant one in here so gomen in advance for it!)

**Feng-Chan: **Chazzy shall make a very daring entrance this chapter:D I'll try and find one in the forum… (it's quite hard to navigate it…and well my brain goes 'duhhh' when I try) My lemon writing superpowers will return someday… (stares off into the sunset…)

**Yugi'sgirl222: **Ahhh, the elusive update is here! (Australian accent) O-o and what will Slade do next! (Insert creepy music here) Sorry I took so long! (hands out large pile of Chazz shaped cookies)

**Jyun-Hwa: **Yea, my dog did get hurt, it was really weird, I was just home from the city! OMG! Cheese _and_ you're car, the gooses are getting more intelligent! oo How did you know there I was gonna do a **(secret plotline) **scene? Jaden won't like this at all! Lol! Spam rhymes with Chazz because of the Bermuda triangle factor… :D Cheese is awesome! The gooses shall be defeated at Christmas! (Insane laughter)

**Llyod-chan:** Really? Munich's really cool! (We went ice-skating in the Olympia Park) I've forgotten so much of my German, 'mochte ich eine kaninchen zu bitte!' there was something about a rabbit in there! Lol! A con? Nuuuu! I'm going to one at the end of November! I can't wait! Are they fun? (Chibi eyes) poor you, school is so boring! (I was one of the people who sat at the back of the room sleeping lol!, yet somehow I passed exams… )

_**Disclaimer: **_

_Shindou: I don't own yugioh gx! If I did Slade would be in it more and I'd draw the bishie all over my bedroom walls!_

_Chazz: you already tried, remember? (Points at stick figure Chazz)_

_Shindou: you're still in surgery…_

_Chazz: I'll be good…_

_**Warnings:**__ another attempted rape, death, and kidnapping! And as always, Yaoi! (And yaoi means BoyXboy Sex which some readers may find offensive! XD ) If you are offended by anything in this fic…it's not my fault… let's all blame Slade… oh and swearing! (yum)_

_**What happened in the dark**_

Chapter 14 

"Crap" Bastion said as he heard his PDA beeping, "I've 7 missed calls" he said as he pushed the received calls button, 'they're all from Syrus' the mousy haired Ra mused as he slowly sat up, trying his best not to wake his sleeping lover.

The brunette quickly dialled Syrus's number and waited for said duelist to answer. Bastion was taken aback by the ashen faced, blunette who answered his call, "what's in Ra's name is going on?" Bastion said, slightly worried at the state Syrus was in. "Come to the infirmary, Chazz was shot, he's not dong well" Syrus said before he ended the call.

Bastion quickly shook his lover back into the world of consciousness and clambered out of his bed. Hassleberry sleepily watched his love pull on a pair of jeans and a shirt, "what's goin' on Sarg?" he said groggily as he stared at his boyfriends vain attempts to put on his boots. "Get dressed… now" Bastion snapped as he handed Hassleberry the clothes that he had worn earlier, "we have to leave" Bastion said as he waited for his boyfriend to change.

The two walked side by side in an awkward silence, Hassleberry followed Bastion, too nervous to break the tension. Bastion held the door to the infirmary open and entered after Hassleberry. "What happened" Hassleberry whispered when he saw the grave faces of Syrus, Alexis, Zane and Aster lying on the various bits of furniture that littered the room. Syrus looked up at the dark skinned Ra, and gave a weak smile, "Chazz is weak, but he made it through surgery" the bluenette said feebly, "tarnation, Princeton was In an accident" Hassleberry exclaimed, his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he said this.

Syrus nodded, "Chazz was shot, but thanks to miss Fontaine he's gonna be ok" the blunette explained, livening up a little bit. Just as Hassleberry was about to ask another question everyone was distracted by Jesse walking in. "Bad news everyone, Chazz is missing, he's not in his hospital bed" the bluenette said mysteriously.

Everyone present looked at Jesse like he had two heads, "what do you mean Chazz is missing?" Alexis said as she began to panic, "I mean, if he's outside like this, maybe whoever shot him will come back to finish the job?" the blonde said as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. "Alright, how about we get together a search party" Jesse said a plan slowly forming in his mind, "I'll call Adrian and Jim" Alexis said as she pulled out her PDA and began to talk to one of the two aforementioned teens. "Hassleberry, you call Axel" Jesse said as he opened the door, "me and Sy' will check out the forest, the rest of you organise some search areas" the bluenette said calmly as he and Syrus walked out of the room side by side.

"Where do you think Chazz has gone?" Syrus said in a subdued tone as he and Jesse headed out of the academy and out toward the rather intimidating academy island forest, which in actuality was more like a medium sized jungle. "Since the forest takes up a good bit of the island there's a pretty good chance that Chazz is in here" Jesse said confidently, believing 110 in his words. Syrus looked at the boy before him in awe, 'how on Earth can he have so much optimism and such confidence?' the blunette thought quickly, 'I need to be more like Jess' Syrus thought laughing at the new nickname he had thought of for his boyfriend. Jesse smiled down at the petit Ra yellow, 'he is just too cute' Jesse thought happily to himself as he grabbed Syrus's hand within his own and led the bluenette safely through the woods.

'Alright, I should take care of Chazz's bro's first' Atticus thought quickly, trying to work out the best course of action, 'that'll leave me more time to find Jaden' he said nodding to himself, deciding that he'd do it that way. Atticus slowly made his way toward Chancellor Shepperds apartment knowing that the fat man would be the most likely person in the whole academy that would know where Chazz's brothers were. After a while the brunette reached Shepperd's place and he knocked on the door, loudly, he never like having to deal with the chancellor, after once walking in on him and Dorothy 'making out' he vowed to avoid the man like the plague.

The door clicked open and Atticus was faced with a tall, and rather handsome ebony haired man, looking down at him coldly. "Is Chancellor Shepperd in?" the brunette queried, curious about the rather good-looking strangers identity. "No, he's out dealing with students" the man stated flatly, obviously not wishing to prolong the conversation any longer than necessary. Atticus glared up at the man who had to be at least five inches taller than him, "well then, you might know where I might find the Princeton brothers, I have something to tell them" the brunette said smugly, feeling important because he was only here on a mission. "Come in" the man said quickly stepping to the side, allowing the brunette entry into the apartment, "I'm Jagger Princeton" he added once he saw the quizzical look on the brunette's face.

"Sit down and tell me what happened" Jagger said as he poured himself a glass of brandy, "drink?" he said looking toward Atticus, the brunette nodded and accepted the glass of amber liquid. "What happened to Chazz?" Jagger said quietly, his voice had become rather subdued after hearing that something had happened to his little brother.

"Chazz was shot during the fireworks" Atticus said quietly, sipping his drink after he did so, "he's just come out of surgery and he seems to be okay, we won't know for sure for a little while" the brunette said looking away from the Princeton, not wanting to see his reaction. When he finally chanced looking back at Jagger, he was shocked to see the middle Princeton brother was deep in thought, trying to assess the situation.

Jagger was interrupted from his musing by Atticus who was standing up, and glaring down at the shocked Princeton. "Get up off you're rich, pampered, self-centred ass and come and see how you're little brother" Atticus snapped as he stomped over toward the front door, when he noticed that Jagger wasn't following he sent him the most evil and spine-chilling glare that he could muster and soon the ebony haired man was rather sulkily pulling on a jacket. As the two silently walked back toward the infirmary Atticus was mentally cursing himself, 'I'm supposed to go out and find Jaden' he thought to himself/ the brunette was feeling so pissed with himself that he was seriously considering smacking his skull off of a tree a couple of times to try and knock some sense into his seemingly non-existent brain.

Atticus chose to ignore the strange stares that the middle Princeton brothers was looking at him with, 'okay, maybe smacking my face into the tree trunk was a tad odd, but maybe I'll have enough sense to stick to my plan next time' Atticus said as began to lose himself in his thoughts once more. The brunette was shaken from his thoughts by the silky sounding voice of Jagger "We seem to have arrived" he stated matter-of-factly, having only uttered the words to snap the brunette from his silent ponderings. "I'll take you to miss Fontaine" Atticus said quietly as the two entered the virtually silent building. As they approached the nurses' office, they were met with a rather panicked looking gaggle of nurses and students. "Syrus, what's going on?" Atticus said as he spotted the little blunette running around the room, flapping his arms, and generally freaked out. "Bad news, Chazz is missing!" the bluenette squeaked as he dodged Bastion who was running toward the opposite end of the building, having been sent to fetch some torches for the people who were heading out into the forest to search for Chazz.

"He's missing?" Jagger whispered huskily, drawing Syrus's attention to himself, "who're you?" Syrus queried momentarily distracted from his freak-out. "Jagger Princeton" the ebony-haired man stated coolly, looking down at Syrus blankly.

"I'll take you into Fontaine's office" Atticus said quickly, walking toward the blue door that lead into said office. Jagger nodded, "good luck with the search" the dark haired man said hesitantly, unsure of how to thank someone sincerely, having never been in such a situation before. The door opened and a tall chestnut haired woman stepped out from within the office. "This way mister Princeton, I need to discuss some things with you" Fonda said quietly, although the panic in her voice was rather obvious.

"Atticus, are you ready to come out and search?" Atticus turned away from the door and came face to face with Hassleberry who had been standing behind him, a torch in hand, ready and waiting patiently to go into the forest and join 'the Chazz' search party. "Aster's already out there with some Ra's and Johan headed out too," the tanned teen said as he handed his light over to the Obelisk. "Hopefully they might find Jaden too, I never got to search for him" Atticus said tiredly, the stress of everything was finally wearing him down.

"Jaden's missing?" Hassleberry said, his eyes almost popping out of his head in shock upon hearing this revelation. "Why are we wasting our manpower on Chazz, we have to find Sarg'" the dino duelist said, tears quickly beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. Atticus rolled his own chocolate coloured orbs, "you're really far too attached to Jaden," he said calmly, ignoring the hate-filled glare that was sent his way. "You just don't understand Sarg's awesomeness" Hassleberry snapped back, "he's the coolest person in this whole academy" he explained as though it were the most obvious fact in the world. Atticus rolled his eyes once again and led the way out of the duel academy building and out into the forest, to find Chazz and if they were lucky Jaden too.

'Holy mother of God, he likes to struggle!' Slade thought as one of Jaden's elbows hit him hard in the chest. "Just stop struggling, we're nearly there" Slade as he dragged the brunette across the threshold of the abandoned dorm. "Do you really think that you're going to get away with this?" Jaden said as he began to struggle with renewed vigour, knowing that Slade was going to try and violate him soon. "What is you're problem with Chazz anyway?" Jaden said trying to distract the eldest Princeton brother from his current mission, Jaden almost regretted opening his mouth when he felt Slade instinctively tense when he was questioned about his actions and Chazz's involvement in them.

Suddenly a distant look crossed the eldest Princeton's face and he slowly tightened his grip on Jaden's arm, "it's not my fault Chazz wants to split my family up, but there's no way that snot nosed brat is gonna get away with it" Slade said as he began to increase the pressure on the brunette's arm, his thoughts a million miles away from what he was doing. "I'll make sure that the Princeton brothers stay together forever," Slade whispered as he slowly came back to reality, and looked down a Jaden, his lips slowly twisting into a malicious smirk as he remembered what he planned to do next. "Chazz needs to learn his place" Slade added thoughtfully, "and I can have some fun in the meantime" Slade said as found the main staircase, the eldest stood looking at it for a moment, contemplating whether or not it would support his and Jaden's weight, and after a moment of careful deliberation he slowly began to ascend the steps.

Slade grunted as he continued dragging Jaden through the rooms of the second floor of the abandoned dorm, searching for a place that wasn't completely dilapidated so that he cold get this over with. He knew even Jagger wasn't stupid, and soon someone would call to the fat man's apartment and break the news to his brother, he needed to be there when that happened so he needed to get the job done and leave. .

Jaden kept up his struggles, trying his best to grab onto anything he could, anything to hasten Slade, he needed to stop Slade, he attempted to grab onto a door handle as he passed a room but with little success.

Finally the eldest of the Princeton brothers found a room that was suitable for him to take care of this 'task' in. This meaning that the room was slightly more inhabitable for him in that it had a bed, no obvious holes in the walls, ceiling and floor, and of course there was a door. Slade smirked to himself as he closed the door and when that was done he turned to face Jaden who was standing at the window, frantically trying to pry it open and escape, but with little success. The eldest Princeton brother slowly made his way over to the brunette, he couldn't help but sneer at him, the frightend look that had appeared on Jaden's face made him more excited than it should have.

**(Sorry folks, it gets a little lemony from here on in…)**

Finally he reached his target that stood with his back pressed up against the window, the slow realization that he couldn't escape caused to shiver with barely suppressed fear. The brunette shuddered with disgust when he felt Slade's considerably larger hand grab his arm tightly and he felt him self being pulled toward the bed. Soon Jaden felt Slade's lips crashing down on his own that made him want to gag, he didn't like this.

Even though they were brothers, Slade tasted nothing like Chazz, Chazz mouth tasted like peaches and cream while the guys who was giving a damned good attempt at raping Jaden tasted like stale bread or something equally horrible.

Jaden winced as he felt the eldest male of the Princeton family forcibly slide his tongue past his lips and into his mouth, not liking the feel of the slimy intruder within the confines of his mouth, Jaden began to struggle, he pushed at Slade's chest with his hands but with little success, the eldest Princeton was just to strong for him.

Jaden was so preoccupied with his feeble attempts at removing Slade's presence from his mouth that he had missed the ebony haired man snaking a hand up under his t-shirt, the brunette only felt the others presence there when he felt Slade tweak one of the most sensitive area's on his entire body Slade smirked when he felt Jaden gasp, "Chazz has good taste…" he said smirking as he slowly trailed his hands down lower along the brunettes body.

Looking down at the quivering brunette beneath him, Slade couldn't help but relish in his fear. Slowly he lowered his head and brought his mouth close to Jaden's ear, "Chazz didn't put up much of a fight either" came the cruel whisper accompanied by Slade's tongue darting out and licking the shell of the brunette's ear, he smirked as he felt the brunette tense, knowing that he had hit a nerve Slade couldn't help but chuckle in a way that in any other situation could have been called warm.

Jaden lay momentarily frozen in shock.

Of course Chazz had told him about what Slade had done to his beloved but to hear the bastard brag so freely about it made the brunette's blood boil. Jaden was rudely shaken from his musing by Slade who had busied himself with the task of opening the brunette's belt. "Don't you fucking dare!" Jaden spat as he lashed out at the ebony haired man and managed to land a blow that hit the older man square in the jaw. Slade stopped moving for a moment, shocked by the fact that the brunette had hit him, using this moment of weakness in his captors judgement Jaden successfully wriggled out from beneath him and slowly attempted to get off the bed without attracting his attention.

The eldest of the Princeton's quickly regained his composure and grabbed the brunette by the ankle, anger shining in his dark eyes, "I don't think so" he growled, pulling the brunette back underneath him, so that once again he was trapped.

It was more than obvious that Slade was losing his patience with the brunette. Gripping his wrists tightly within his own, "try anything like that again and I'll send you to meet you're little boyfriend" Slade hissed as he made quick work of removing the brunette's pants.

Slade brought his mouth once again to Jaden's, making the brunette gag, 'I'm not gonna get out of this' he thought, all thoughts of salvation were fading with every thrust of the slimy tongue in his mouth.

Jaden screamed into Slade's mouth when he felt a finger cruelly enter him without any warning, almost instantly another finger was jammed in followed by a third, Jaden could feel the tears silently begin to fall. 'I didn't do anything to deserve this' Jaden said gasping in pain when he felt the unwanted objects within him begin to move, stretching out his insides mercilessly. The brunettes pained whimpers were slowly exciting Slade, it was all too familiar; the sounds he was eliciting from Jaden were almost identical of those that Chazz had made. "Now, the funs going to really get started…" Slade whispered as he pulled away from the brunette momentarily.

Jaden's eyes widened when he heard Slade unbutton his trousers, 'it's really going to happen' he whispered, his mind travelling back to a few nights ago when it was Chazz who was trying to do this very same thing to him. 'I escape once only to be caught again' Jaden thought, laughing coldly to himself because of the irony of such a thing.

Jaden began to shiver when he felt Slade's body approaching his own, too afraid to make another escape attempt when the man was like this, he slowly brought his hands to his mouth, it was all that he could do in a vain attempt to stop himself from getting sick. Slade flipped the brunette onto his stomach and placed a hand either side of his head, leaning down he brought his face down to Jaden's ear, "now, I'll do what Chazz didn't and take you to paradise" Slade said as he placed himself at the brunette's entrance and thrust in to the hilt. He stayed still only for a moment so that he could adjust to Jaden's virgin sphincters muscles cramping down around his unwelcome member.

Soon he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in again, deeply. Jaden let out a pained moan; it felt like he was being ripped apart inside. Smirking Slade slowly began to speed up his pace, every pained moan he elicited from the brunette only serving to increase the pleasure for himself.

He slowly flipped the brunette over to face him, and grabbed his lips in a rough kiss, choosing to ignore the brunette's tears, he began to ram into him even harder, feeling his end approaching.

Slade snaked a hand down and grabbed Jaden's member, which had betrayed him by becoming erect, and slowly began to massage it. "Give it up, Chazz is gone, he's not coming back," the ebony haired man panted into Jaden's ear as he felt his own end nearing.

Suddenly Jaden heard a 'thud' and he felt Slade collapse on top of him.

The ebony haired man had stopped moving. Talk about déjà vu. Afraid to move, but also not wanting to stay trapped beneath his rapist Jaden slowly heaved the man off of him, wincing at the feel of his member slide of his now tender and painful backside. He looked to see what had saved him, looking beside Slade he saw a large rock next to the unconscious body, and sighed a breath of relief. There was no way that he was going to wake up anytime soon.

The brunette paused for a moment, slowly realizing something; someone had to have thrown the rock. He looked around the room and his eyes widened when he saw a silhouette standing in front of the window.

"Chazz?" Jaden gasped as he pushed Slade's unconscious body off of himself fully, "but how?" the brunette queried as he squinted his eyes to get a better look at the raven haired Slifer's obscured form. Jaden's eyes widened in shock when he saw that Chazz had a mass of bloody, ragged bandages wrapped around his torso. "You should be in the infirmary…" Jaden said quickly, his voice full of concern as he dashed over to his weak boyfriend

_Mwahahaha! Cliffhanger of ultimate evil!_

_(Tries to ignore reviewer's death glares)_

New section split thingy's… I like the pattern!

Ugh, Slade's such a wanker! He even managed to piss me off and I'm a fangirl of his! VV /And such a terrible lemon/rape scene…I know, I'm a bad writer when it comes to them…

My dog said woof, which I assume means 'Thank you' in dog either that or 'stop staring at my leg':D And there we have it, the fourteenth chappie! Chazzy woke up? (Gasps) and found a way to save Jaden! I shall luffles him now:3 Since getting my glasses it's so much easier to type! (They're specifically for computer use) and they're pink! (**Smiles**)

_**Reviews make Chazz heal, and Slade cry! (Do it, you know you want to :3)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Forgive my lack of updating-ness! A lot of stuff has happened! I had my first con :D and now I'm doing night-classes, they take my nigh-time away D: The con was awesome; I'll put a link to some pictures in my bio!

Thanks to all my reviewers, as always! Seriously, you guys make me smile!

**Wow, 98 reviews! OMFG! I LOVE you guys, y'all rule! **

And so we start chapter 15

**ThankQ's**

**Feng-chan: **Mein deutsch ist nicht so gut, sprache ich kleine… (Hits head off of wall)

I spend several hours sitting in front of the computer trying to figure out my evil little cliffhangers! (Checks Slade) he's still unconscious!

**Jyun Hwa: **Hee hee! So evil:D I wanna see that happen too, but well, I can't bring myself to hurt my lovely Juudai, but some more stuff will happen soon! :D Him and Chazzy aren't out of the woods yet! XD You come up with better plots than me… I like the idea of them hiding in Chazz's room! 

Yay! Bermuda triangle rox! That's where my plot lives!

**Chiyoko-chan: ** don't worry; Slade tends to make people swear a lot! VV He's such a prick! I'm still thinking up the appropriate way for revenge against him!

**yugi'sgirl222: **:D Thanks! Slade isn't very bright, he's just a bit slow you see, he doesn't have the ability to think plans through! Chazz is finally in the next chapter properly:D

**Vulpixi Misa: **(hides behind Juudai) no! Don't hurt me, I'll update soon! (Puts sho in front of self) you defend me…

**GintaXAlvissForever: **Watashi was gomen nasai! Watashi wa baka ano, anata was sugoi!

I'll practise my lemons… For now I'll blame my faulty lemon tree! When I eventually do Juudai and Jun's it'll be better!

(Trans: I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, and you rule… that's basically what I said)

**Anime'sBlackCat: **(teary eyes) really, thank you soooo much! Such a nice review! (Offers entire bag of skittles) you rule:D

**gliitch: **/climbs out from behind Slade/ phew… It'll get better, I promise! I mean, it's revenge time for Jaden and Chazz, hmmm, think of the revenge plan as a peace offering for the OC s

**ambercharae: **Arigatou:D I spend all my time sitting on a beanbag working out this plotline….(taking breaks every while to watch ugly betty) … I'm rambling again… :D

**fall-Out-girl: **/holds out MS word doc./ now here for you're viewing pleasure, what happened in the dark 15! (No duelists were harmed in the making of this chapter… just slade :D )

**Bryan Pemo: ** OMG! Such a fun review:D I don't like the ZaneXLexi pairing that much m'self, but well, I had ran out of people for Zane so he became straight /watches Lexi with overly-large katana wound/ 8D

Well, don't worry, eventually Chazz and Jaden will have their love scene, but darn, the plot won't let them have it yet:S

And anonymous reviewers get mucho love from Chazz

(Everyone else gets to pelt slade with tomatoes)

**Warnings: **Revenge plans, swearing, yaoi (which as I've said since the dawn of time… is boyXboy smex, which is ever so good…) if you don't enjoy that thought at all click the arrow that faces the wrong way!

**Disclaimer: **

**Shindou: **I do own them! I do!

**Kazuki Takahashi: **[bound and gagged

**Shindou: **I can't hear you:D

**Jesse: **He said that you don't own us… that and he can't breath…

**Shindou: O-o ** oops…

**What happened in the dark**

**Chapter 15**

"Seriously, it's like he disappeared off of the face of the island" Alexis said as she met up with Zane, having been walking along the academy's west side for more than an hour, with no sightings of either of the two missing boys. Zane stood for a moment and looked into the distance, "we can search once more and then report back to the nurse's office" he said quietly, his husky voice could barely be heard above the roar of the ocean. Alexis nodded, "should we split up?" she whispered leaning in close to his ear so he would hear her. "We'll go together, it'll take longer but we won't take the risk of losing a third person," Zane stated simply referring to the missing Slifers.

After another hour of through searching of the academy's dense forestry and Cliffside, the two slowly made their way back toward Miss Fontaine's office in the main academy building. Sighing wearily Alexis rubbed her sore muscles and shivered at the same time, wearing a kimono out on a search for missing people at 3am hadn't been a wise choice. Beside her Zane was also shivering, earlier he'd been dunked in a fish tank and then walked around outside on a cool night, which was the perfect combination to make a cold.

As the two entered the infirmary they noticed that they weren't the only one's that had returned. Syrus and Bastion were sitting next to each other on one of the beds, both shivering and Hassleberry generally looked worse for wear. "No luck near the lake?" Zane said looking at the two boys, they had been assigned the lake area of the academy, that mean't the also had to search around the blue girls dorm and the Ra yellow boys dorm.

"It's like the Chazz was kidnapped or something?" Bastion said quietly, as he wrapped an arm around his love. Hassleberry was silent during the exchange, not knowing what to do. The tanned duelist was feeling guilty right now, only hours ago he'd been threatening Chazz and then the boy got shot.

"I'm going back out" the Ra said standing up and marching toward the door, not caring whether or not anyone chose to come with him. He felt like he should do this alone.

Bastion stared at the door his boyfriend had just disappeared through, his mouth hung open and his expression was the same as his boyfriend's new fish. Zane watched with mild amusement, Alexis had disappeared before the tanned duelists exit to bring them all some coffee to warm them up.

"What's up his ass?" Zane said in his usual gruff sounding voice, snapping Bastion from his moment of catatonic bliss, in which he was unaware Hassleberry leaving.

As soon as the cool night air hit him, Hassleberry found himself sprinting as hard as he could. Tyranno Hassleberry was one of those people who exercised to relieve their stress, the rhythmic sound of his feet pounding against the earth was somewhat soothing to him, it kept his mind from wandering to Chazz, 'I need to find Jaden' was the main thought that floated around his mind.

When he finally ran out of steam, the tanned duelist found himself standing outside the yellow dormitory and for some reason unknown to himself, he felt the urge to go inside. He walked up to the building and slowly pushed the door open, feeling rather out of place in a building as nice as this one.

[a/n: try going to the blue dorm Kenzan ;)

Even though he was a Ra yellow student, Hassleberry preferred the general feel of the red dorm, it was more laid back than this place, at least that's what he'd thought when Jade had kicked him out.

He hadn't been in the hallway for more than a minute when the military duelist was attacked by a flying ball of yellow that was wearing a paper bag on it's head.

"Tarnation, just what do you think you're doin' soldier?" Hassleberry yelped trying to pry his dorm master off of his chest. "I'm sorry, it's just that everyone is still neglecting my dorm, and I'm lonely" came the quiet voice of one professor Sartyr. Rolling his eyes the dino-duelist sighed, "I'll be staying here for a while anyway" he grunted, hoping to make his teacher feel even a little better.

"Thank you, when you students acknowledge my presence, it makes me smile," he said putting an arm around Hassleberry's shoulders as he led him toward the dining hall, "I will make you some delicious guacamole, and you can tell me what is troubling you" Sartyr said jovially. At the mentioning of free food Hassleberry was more than willing to keep the teacher company for however long he was needed.

Chazz shook his head, "when I saw you weren't there, I knew something was wrong" Chazz whispered quietly, as the brunette enveloped him in his warm, unclothed arms. Jaden gulped, 'I can't tell Chazz that I wasn't with him, I can't tell him I couldn't stand to see him hooked up to who-knows-what' Jaden smiled, "I was in shock" he said quietly, looking away from the dull onyx eyes that bore into his own chocolate coloured orbs. The ebony-haired teen nodded, believing what Jaden had told him, before he tiredly nudged Jaden's arm. "You need clothes," he whispered, struggling to keep awake, "here" Jaden whispered quietly, leaning to wounded teen against the side of the bed, as far away from Slade's reach as he could. He turned away from Chazz as he pulled on his now stained and wrinkled, deep blue jeans, trying his best to ignore the wet, sticky feeling on his thighs, along with the odd sensation of being penetrated made him feel sick to the stomach.

Slowly he pulled on his t-shirt, more for show than anything else, the flimsy scrap of cloth didn't cover up the small scratches and bruises that were showing up on his lightly tanned skin, and it wouldn't keep him warm, seeing as right now shock was beginning to set in and he couldn't feel the cold, or anything else for that matter.

Once he had his shoes on, Jaden turned back to Chazz and winced at what he saw before him. Chazz had slipped down a little bit; it was more than obvious that he didn't have the strength left to pull himself up. A pang of guilt hit Jaden, 'it's my fault that he came out here' he thought, his heart slowly weighing him down with guilt.

'If I had just gone with Chazz, Slade wouldn't have found me, he wouldn't have taken me here, Chazz wouldn't have left the infirmary…' the brunette shook all such thoughts from his head when he heard Chazz whispering faintly, calling his name out.

"J…Jaden… come on…let's… leave" Jaden walked over and kneeled down in front of the weak duelist, that once had been one of the academies best, and tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes. Seeing Chazz so unnaturally pale, watching the teen struggle to take in air, trying in vain to pull himself up while gripping tightly on his royal blue shirt, (that even while shot, he'd fought to keep wearing it) using it to hide his bandages, and the fact that he had started bleeding again.

Sucking in a deep breath to steady himself, Chazz allowed Jaden to stand him up, he tried to focus on his brown haired love before him to take his mind off the pain in his side, 'stupid morphine, doesn't do squat' he thought as he turned his attention to his brother once more. Jaden watched as Chazz stared at the unconscious Princeton, a rather malevolent look crossing his features as he did so - Chazz was plotting. 'Even when you're this weak, you find the strength to plot' Jaden thought staring down at Chazz incredulously, watching intently as the ebony haired teen began to quiver in glee.

"Takes his pants off" Jaden looked down at the pale teen that had stopped giggling long enough to allow him to speak. "What the hell?" Jaden whispered staring down at Chazz like he was a 42 year old accountant that had decided that from now on he was gonna be a tooth fairy. "Simple… I want you to take my brothers pants off" Chazz stated matter-of factly, Jaden stared at him for a moment longer, before he reluctantly tiptoed forward and slowly dragged the unconscious sadist's slacks off. When the brunette had removed the black trousers, he turned a faced Chazz with a sheepish grin, "… his boxers too…" Chazz said, smiling deviously, ignoring the bewildered look Jaden sent him, "why?" he said, not moving a muscle as he waited for Chazz's answer. "Just do it" the ebony haired teen wheezed, "and take his jacket and jumper while you're at it" he added before he began to cough. Jaden made to grab onto his boyfriend, worried for Chazz, "don't, just do what I asked you" the injured Slifer managed between hacks, waving a hand haphazardly, motioning for the brunette to take care of his task.

Once again the brunette found himself tugging at the Slade's clothes, 'all in the name of love' he thought as he pulled the 'rather gaudy in his own personal opinion' red, silk, boxers off of Slade, "I hit him hard" Chazz supplied when Jaden mentioned it. The brunette rolled his eyes as Chazz flexed his arms from where he stood at the door, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he did so. The brunette gently pulled Slade's burgundy polo neck over his head and let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding in. Just as he made to climb off the bed, he felt Slade turn over and grab onto his ankle, unconsciously snuggling into it as though it were some sort of teddy… (Or Jagger?)

"Shit!" the brunette began to curse under his breath, unsure of what to do; the man who had raped him was currently lying on a disgusting dust covered bed, gripping onto his leg as though it were a life preserver while his severely injured boyfriend who had ordered him to strip the bastard looked on a small smile on his face.

"Just pull away from him," Chazz said as he pushed away from the doorframe that had been supporting him, he hobbled toward Jaden, waiting for the brunette to do as he was told. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Jaden quickly pulled his leg out from within the unconscious Princeton's vice-like grip and sighed with obvious relief.

"Unh…" Jaden found himself frozen in front of Slade who was stirring on the bed, having been disturbed by the lack of… something beside him.

Jaden watched as Slade slowly slumped onto the bed for the second time that night; he spun around and smiled gratefully at Chazz who was laughing, whilst holding the large rock that had saved Jaden the first time. "Let's go" Chazz said as he slowly hobbled toward the door not waiting for Jaden, "don't forget his clothes," the ebony haired teen said as he stopped in the doorway.

"I find the idea of leaving him naked in the abandoned dorm the first and most entertaining part of my revenge" Chazz said jovially as Jaden led him toward the main academy building. Once they were standing in front of the academy's main entrance Chazz froze, "sorry Jaden, but for a little while we need to go to my room" Chazz stated matter of factly, weakly attempting to face Jaden in the direction of his room. "Chazz, last time I checked you're bedroom didn't have heart monitors, nurses, doctors, and other medical stuff that'll make sure you stay alive" Jaden said as he began to forcibly drag the other back in the direction of the silver doors.

"Hey, I'm completely fine okay Slacker, now come with me to my room" Chazz said as he stepped away from Jaden and slowly began to shuffle/limp to his room. When he saw that Jaden wasn't following him, he smirked. "Oh, I would hate it if something happened to me on my way to my room, I would have to blame a certain Slacker if I get mugged for my dirty, bloody rags, or my deck" Chazz said raising a hand dramatically to his forehead, knowing that a goody-goody like Jaden would be unable to resist the bait.

Sure enough, Chazz smirked when he heard Jaden curse (the first time Chazz has ever heard him swear intentionally) and stepped in front of him, "if you insist on walking, at least let me walk for you" Jaden said exasperatedly, bending over and gesturing for Jaden to climb on. He felt the ebony haired teen climb onto his back and link his arms in front of Jaden's neck. "Alright, next stop Chazz's room" Jaden said as he demurely placed his hands under Chazz's ass to keep him in place, "seriously slacker, even when I'm hurt" Chazz said in a mock-disgusted tone, "if I had known that you were such a pervert…"

Jaden's face turned so red from that one comment that it could it was almost bright enough to lead the way back to the red dorm through the darkness. When the two reached Chazz's dorm room, Jaden gently lowered his boyfriend to the ground, "are you sure you don't need to go to the infirmary" the brunette whispered, leaning in closely to Chazz as if he were trying to spot any lie that his love could possibly come up with. "I'll go in the morning if you're that worried, but tonight I want to be in my own room" Chazz said shuffling forward and opening the door.

The ebony-haired teen flicked on the lights and ignored the fact that his part of the dorm looked like a bomb had hit it. Chazz was usually meticulous when it came to cleaning his room but ever since Jaden had trashed it he hadn't bothered to clean it, instead leaving it to build up into a garbage monster.

"I'm sorry about that Chazz" Jaden said regret evident in his voice as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Chazz grunted in response before he collapsed in a heap on his bed, his feet resting on his pillows and his head where his duvet had been left at the foot of said bed.

Jaden sighed and busied himself in rearranging Chazz on the bed, putting the ebony haired teen's head back up on the soft, silky pillows where it belonged. Taking a moment to look down at Chazz sleeping peacefully on the bed, Jaden reached down and found himself stroking the dark hair that framed his boyfriends beautifully pale skin, causing a shudder of pleasure to ripple through his body.

Chuckling lightly when Chazz snuggled into Jaden's hand, Jaden scooted down along the bed and aligned himself with Chazz, wrapping his arms loosely around his boyfriend before dozing off.

As they slowly traipsed through the woods, Atticus nodded along to whatever Aster was saying, his thoughts were focused on the missing brunette and his own 'love pupil'. After hours of walking they found themselves at the base of the volcano. "You don't think…" Atticus said quietly, the first thought that entered his mind was some freaky suicide pact… Aster looked at him, eyes wide with realization "I don't know, maybe Chazz would… but Jaden" the stared at each other in silence for a minute, neither one wanting to be the person that had to climb a volcano to see if they could smell southern friend Yuki/Princeton from inside it.

"Volcano's make me queasy…" Atticus said sulkily refusing to meet Asters sapphire gaze, "wait, didn't Jaden duel you as 'Nightshroud' on the volcano?" 'Damn, he was talking to Jaden about my time as a shadow rider' the brunette cursed mentally when he heard that, "hey wait, how come you asked Jaden instead of coming to me?" the Obelisk male said quietly, his voice coming out lower than he intended, turning it into a low growl, inside he was happy, he had found his ticket away from the volcano.

Aster blinked at him confusedly, not knowing how to answer a question like that. Instead the silver haired teen settled upon making a sound that was a cross between a cough and a squeak. "If that's all you have to say about it, I'm leaving!" Atticus said ruthlessly, before he spun around on his heel and stomped off in a huff.

'Score one for me' Atticus thought happily as he left his boyfriend on top of the volcano to search for Jaden and Chazz there, "if I had of gone up there my hair would have been ruined" he said out loud reminding himself of the time he had duelled Hell Kaiser on top of the volcano, his hair had taken weeks to de-frizz, it was honestly 'THE' most traumatic experience of his life… that and being kidnapped and brainwashed.

'If I were a badly wounded, anti-social, love pupil, where would I hide?' Atticus pondered as he wandered randomly through the forest; as he walked along the lakeshore he remembered something that he'd heard a while back, "Chazz found his Ojama's down a well… maybe Chazz hid down a well!" the brunette chirped not really hearing the problems with his own statement.

As he made his way through the forest, he winced as thorns and low-hanging branches scratched at his clothes and skin, leaving numerous tiny abrasions all over his face and neck. As he clambered out from behind a bush, he found himself in an open clearing, the clearing that housed the building that had stolen a year of his life away, and that had a few nights ago been the place that he, Zane and Alexis had broken into. Yes, Atticus Rhodes currently found himself standing in front of the abandoned dormitory.

His curiosity got the best of him and before he knew it the brunette found himself sneaking past the wrought iron gates and into the abandoned dorm, having completely forgotten about his 'Chazz/Jaden reconnaissance' mission.

As he approached the rather large and old door he heard an odd noise emanating from somewhere upstairs, and he then did something that he found surprised even himself. Instead of running away from the noise he found himself walking up the old rickety stairs that led to the first floor of the building. As he tiptoed across the first floor of the dorm the brunette listened out for that moaning noise again. 'I think whatever it was probably died' the brunette thought morbidly and turned to leave whatever creature had kicked the bucket in peace. Before he had taken even two steps, the moaning noise came back followed by a rather loud thud.

Fighting away the urge to run, Atticus found himself once again approaching the rather odd yet enticing moaning. He found himself standing in an open doorway; he stepped further into the room in an attempt to see what had been making the noise. 'Man it's dark, must've been on mighty big racoon to…' the brunette's thoughts were rudely interrupted when his foot hit something soft… something soft that grunted when it was poked by a foot… Atticus pulled out his PDA and hit a button causing the screen to light up. Leaning down close to the ground, the brunette found himself shrieking rather effeminately at what he was faced with.

One very unconscious, very nude, Slade Princeton was spread-eagled on the ground, giving the brunette a very up close and personal view of his nether regions.

After Atticus had stuffed two pieces of cloth torn from his shirt up his nose to halt the deluge of blood that the nudity had spawned, he stood the unconscious, ebony haired stud up. He pulled one of the well-built arms over his own shoulder and began to drag him out of the room and toward the stairs, trying his best to stop his burgundy eyes from roaming over the strangers' body.

A sneaky thought wormed it's way into the brunette's head, 'this is going to be a long walk' he muttered mentally, not knowing whether to smile or hit his head on one of the walls.

While all of this was happening, one Professor Vellion Crowler was in a lonely, pale lilac hospital room, lying under a sickly yellow blanket, whilst numerous heart monitors, wires and a respirator kept him alive and monitored his condition.

Outside of this room voices could be heard whispering so low that it could barely be heard. "It's strange, I've never seen anyone survive so long in this condition" the doctor said in a tone that showed his bewilderment, "how much time do you want to spend in that room with him anyway" the doctor said watching the man with an unreadable expression on his face. "I might stay the night" the small man said in a small voice, "that's alright Jean, we can have one of the nurses bring out a spare cot," the doctor said smiling brightly down at the man before he headed off to find a nurse.

Finding himself alone in the hallway, the man soon wandered back over to the deathly pale, man under the sheets. "If I had known that something like this would happen to you Vellion, I would never have left you back then" he whispered, a small hand reached out to lightly trace circles on the back of the Crowlers, purposely avoiding the spot where the I.V drip entered the skin.

Just as the man stood on his tiptoes to give the sick one a kiss, he was interrupted by the nurse, "monsieur Bonaparte, I have you're bed ready for you" she said smiling sweetly, unaware of the tender moment that she had interrupted.

Once he was secured in the bed and the nurse had left, Bonaparte soon found himself drifting off to sleep, somehow hearing the sounds of the machines keeping his only love alive was comforting, knowing that when he awoke in the morning that Crowler would be waiting there for him. "Vellion, je t'aime" without realising it, he had professed his feelings for Crowler as he drifted off, something he hadn't done in years.

Nude Slade, I've wanted to write a scene like that forever! I don't know why, but Atty seemed to like the nudity a bit too much. Chazz you baka, you need a real doctor, although doctor-Juudai doesn't seem to be too bad of an idea :D and is it me or did everyone forget about finding Jaden and Chazz? The Crowler and Bonaparte bit? Let's just say that I just remembered him, lol!

**Important request:**

Seriously, I have a mega huge, ultimate favour to ask! I need a beta! I realise that my grammar is so bad that it makes small children cry! So please, if anyone is up to the challenge! I need one for this story, my new fic (yet to be named, because I suck at that too) and I need someone for my first Naruto fic! Just send me a PM or email me! (E-mail is on my bio) (If anyone is brave enuf, I need one for all my stories in gen:D)

Mucho love; Shindou! XXX

**Anywho, reviews knock Chazz's socks off… **

**So just push the button… **


	16. Chapter 16

**Over 100 reviews:D ZOMG! I luff you all forever! XD**

**And a happy and VERY belated New Year:3**

Well, it's shindou again! Look it's chapter 16! That's a big number:p I hope everyone likes how the fic is running along! Sorry it's short, I'm taking classes and math/phys/chem is killing me quite literally :D /dodges angry reviewers/

**I love you all** /gives hugs/

Just another warning, for some reason this seems to get very some of my random and pointless humour, so sorry! Lol!

**ThankQ's: **

**GintaXAlvissForever: **I shall help you if you want :D I want you to beta twilight hope and I'll e-mail you my new gx story :p if you approve of it I shall upload it/watches Gx/ I hate you Yubel/pouts/ I have a diff beta for this story /hugs/ I luff you tho'    You cared enough to see if I was alive/hugs/

**Jyun Hwa: **it's because it'd be so hawt! I mean imagine it… /trails off/ … and that's why I need candy… D: wait… what was I talking about again…?

**Coco Gash Jirachi: **go Chazz, if you're lucky you'll catch you're socks in time for Christmas :D I need Christmas cookies… /faints/ anyways, I'm a lazy updater now a days! D: Is elf-I-facation curable? Oo

**ambercharae: **He's one doctor I wouldn't mind having ;) lol! Thanks; I was worried on how I'd work with Atty this chap! He left poor aster on the volcano tho' zomg!

**Llyod-chan: **I know! Anime cons rule:D school sux, I have to go back at night-time! D: but for some reason my teachers are all nice! Woo hoo! I bought the yugioh gx manga! I love it ( that was random) Deidara rulz XD

**Warnings: **Shonen-ai that is boys' love, seriously, if you don't like it why are you here? I mean, look at the last 15 chapters /hint hint/ Swearing and some other stuff I have yet to notice!

**Disclaimer: **

**Shindou: **well, I still don't own yugioh gx… I stole Chazz but Jaden and Kazuki Takahashi hunted me down and rescued him!

**Both/**glare menacingly at shindou

**Shindou: **meep… /hides behind Fubuki/

_**What happened in the dark**_

_**Chapter 16**_

Jaden Yuki woke up to a strange sensation, when he opened his eyes, he was vaguely aware of an arm draped across his chest and a hand resting lazily against his stomach. After a couple of minutes spent enjoying the feeling, he finally remembered what had happened the night before. He gently lifted the arm that had been keeping him warm and used his own arms to push him up, trying his best to make as little noise as possible.

Before he could so much as move, Jaden felt something sticky on the sheets, of course, Jaden being the teenager he was, the first thing that his thought's travelled to was, 'we didn't…?' he lifted the covers a little to make sure that he was still wearing his jeans, upon seeing the blue material he couldn't help but smile.

"Wait, if it wasn't …" the brunette peeled back the covers and the sight that greeted him turned his stomach. There was a sticky pool of dried blood soaked into the once white under sheets of Chazz's bed.

Jaden stared at the blankets for a minute; his mind kept drawing blanks. Suddenly it dawned on the brunette what had happened, 'he was shot' he thought finally realizing that he should check on Chazz. "Oh shit, don't tell me this is happening!" Jaden roared clambering off of the bed as quickly as he could, he pulled down the sheets and was ready to puke at what he saw.

The sheets were soaked in a bright, coppery red substance; even Jaden who wasn't the smartest of people knew exactly what it was.

The brunette stood for a few minutes in shock, his eyes focused upon the now-stained blankets, the gravity of the scene before him was ignored. Chazz was even paler than normal, which for someone that pasty was practically impossible, his dark ebony hair clashed with the crimson of the blood and the stark whiteness of his skin.

Finally the brunette awoke from his stupor and leaned down to check if Chazz was even breathing, fortunately for Jaden Chazz was breathing, but barely. "Shit" he breathed before he bundled Chazz into his arms, attempting to move the raven as gently as he could, not wanting to cause his boyfriend anymore discomfort than necessary.

Jaden attempted to manoeuvre across the room and open the door, which, considering that he was carrying chazz in his arms was more than difficult.

When the two finally emerged from within the confines of Chazz's dorm Jaden closed it behind them (with difficulty) and the brunette then took off jogging in the direction of the main academy building.

After what seemed like an eternity to Jaden they finally reached the front of the academy, and for the first time in his life the brunette was truly grateful for the sliding doors. As he stepped into the building he noted a strange lack of people, normally the main building would have students, some teachers or even the cleaners walking around it, but today it seemed eerily empty, the brunette found it unnerving.

Making his way through the building Jaden soon found himself staring at the door to Ms. Fontaine's office. As if his presence were sensed the door swung open and Jaden found himself face to face with a rather bedraggled looking Syrus.

The little bluenettes eyes slowly widened and Jaden could see tears in the corners that were threatening to spill.

"Jaden! Where were you?" the blunette wailed as he pulled him inside the door, "he's back, guys he's here" Syrus shouted into the room, waking the people that had fallen asleep inside the room.

"What about Chazz?" a voice whispered, "Jaden has him" Syrus whispered, any relief that had been in his voice was now replaced with worry.

"Where's my koi-kohai? (1)" Atticus said standing up as Jaden laid Chazz out on the bed for Ms. Fontaine to check over.

"Where were you?" Syrus said quietly, the bluenette asked the one question everyone else had been too nervous to ask. Jaden turned to face Syrus and smiled weakly, "I was in Chazz's room" he said attempting to stop his voice from shaking.

The brunette didn't want to ever think about the abandoned dorm and what had happened to him inside of it ever again; just as long as he didn't have to deal with Slade he would be fine.

"Mr. Princeton, yes, we found him" Jaden stared in disbelief at Atticus who stood in the entryway to the room talking to one, tall, ebony haired Princeton. Jaden eyes widened even further if possible when Jagger pushed him out of the way so he could stare down at his brothers' unmoving body, which at the moment was being examined by a rather frantic Fonda Fontaine.

As he stared at the body of his little brother Jagger felt the edges of his eyes burn with tears that were threatening to fall. In one night two of his brothers had been injured, and one seemed to be in pretty bad shape.

Jaden watched the man standing before his lover's bed warily, he still didn't know if he was like Slade, but the brunette didn't want to take any chances when it came to the Princeton's. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Jaden shrieked when he came face to face with one Jagger Princeton who looked like he was ready to kill anyone who dared oppose him in whatever he was about to do.

"What did you do with Chazz last night?" he said growling at Jaden, his whole demeanour radiated anger. The brunette flinched but stood his ground, he didn't want to show weakness in front of Jagger, after all, he could have been involved in what happened to Chazz.

"I spent the night with him in his bed why?" Jaden whispered, leaning in close, "after all it shouldn't matter to either of you bastards, unless you're jealous" Jaden whispered harshly, hoping that Fontaine wouldn't catch his cruel words. Jaden smirked to himself when he spotted the expression that appeared on Jagger's face. But before the middle Princeton brother could respond Ms. Fontaine interrupted them.

"I'm sorry, Chazz has lost a lot of blood, and unfortunately we don't have any O negative blood, we have to have Chazz transported to the main land, there's a helicopter on the roof waiting for him" she said before disappearing into the room behind them for a minute.

Both Jaden and Jagger stood facing each other, knowing that only one would be able to accompany Chazz, and of course Jagger took it upon himself to smirk, since he was family it was obvious that it was him who would be accompanying Chazz.

Jaden looked at the man that stood before him as if he were nothing more than something unpleasant that he had found on the sole of his shoe. While he was sure that Fontaine wouldn't be returning for a little while he leaned in close to Jagger and ground out a warning; "if you try and hurt Chazz, you better hope that I don't find you", no sooner had the words left the brunettes mouth did Fonda Fontaine appear clad in a warm, black coat with the academy's insignia emblazoned across the back of it.

"If you've decided whether or not you're coming Mr. Princeton we can go" she said looking at Jagger expectantly, as though she didn't know his more than obvious response.

"I'll leave with him," he said coolly, ignoring the venomous glare that Jaden shot him behind his back.

"I'm sure Atticus wouldn't mind keeping an eye on you're brother for you while you're away" Fonda said as she headed toward the door, gesturing for Jagger to follow. Leaving Jaden to ponder over what she had said and what exactly it meant.

'Why is Slade here? How did he wind up here…. Oh yeah, me and Chazz stole his clothes… good fun that… what do I do now?" Jaden sighed; his brain was threatening to cease function with this much thought that early in the morning.

Wishing for nothing more than Jagger Princeton's death this very moment, Jaden settled on ignoring the bastard, and figuring out where Slade was. Jaden barely acknowledged

Jagger leaving.

Once Jaden realized that the room he was standing in was empty, he sighed dejectedly before beginning his search for Slade.

Using his brain once more (aw, Jaden doesn't like this D: ) Jaden decided that the best place for Slade to be was the infirmary, probably on one of the beds. The brunette slowly made his way slowly to the aforementioned room and twisted the doorknob.

Not many things will shock Jaden Yuki so badly that he can't speak.

That one time that he walked in on Chancellor Crowler in his Briefs in the Slifer Laundry room was one.

That one time in his first year that he'd gotten a 75 in his duel theory class was another.

The newest one that he could add to this reasonably short list was; Atticus Rhodes feeding his attempted rapist oranges.

The aforementioned rapist-wannabe smiling at him casually while saying "yo" did not help the situation at all.

The brunette found himself turning around as quickly as he could down the hallway and as he did so he vowed that some way and somehow he'd find a way to selectively erase short-term memory.

Meanwhile Slade lay against the pillows as his newly acquired fan boy hand fed him some small, sweet, segments of a mandarin. "What was that all about?" Atticus said rousing the eldest of the Princeton family from his thoughts himself feeding on of these to Jagger. "I don't know, I guess little Jaden doesn't like me" Slade said nonchalantly before opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, waiting patiently for Atticus to place some more mandarin on the aforementioned body part.

When no more juicy fruit passed pieces of fruit passed his lips, Slade forced himself to sit up and sigh. Ignoring the fact that he was still completely naked he decided that it was time to go and have another talk with Jaden about the night before, he didn't want anyone to start asking questions.

Stepping out of the bed, Slade found himself glancing around the room, looking for something that would pass for clothes. All the ebony haired nutjob could see was a rather flimsy looking hospital type gown, complete with strings at the back to hold it together (leaving nothing to the imagination btw). 'That won't do' Slade said 'tsking' mentally before his eyes landed on his temporary nurse; the one who called himself Atticus. Slade, showing a surprising amount of the tact that the Princeton family was known for, simply faced the unwary brunette next to his bed and simply said, "give me you're clothes" in the tone one would use to ask a shop assistant the price of the rather unpleasant haddock that had 50 off.

A few minutes later Slade Princeton casually strolled out of the Infirmary and into the main academy clad in a royal blue suit, complete with a silver glitter collar, and a pair of matching blue slack, apparently this is what the eldest Rhodes sibling deemed to be appropriate 'searching for missing students' clothing.

Looking around himself, Slade attempted vainly to try and figure out where on Earth the little brunette whom he found to be quite an amusing nuisance could have wandered off to; after all, Slade did have a job to finish.

Atticus sat dazedly on the small, comfortable and still slightly warm bed, clad only in a hospital gown. He blinked his deep, earthy brown eyes, and tried his damndest to figure out what had happened. The brunette's thoughts were rudely interrupted when his silver haired boyfriend burst unceremoniously into the room, "Atticus, did you find them?" he panted, as he doubled over in a vain attempt to catch his breath.

When he didn't receive a response Aster looked up at his love, and before he knew it he was trying in vain to stop himself from dashing over to Atticus's beside and finding out what was wrong with him. Taking a moment to compose himself, Aster calmly walked his beloveds' bedside, and took the seat that earlier Atticus himself had been occupying. "What happened to you?" he whispered shocking the teen out of his silent musings. Atticus flashed a confused look at Aster before he rattled off the story that Slade had told him, "I broke my big toe…" he said lamely, but Aster being the loyal boyfriend that he was smiled, "don't worry, I'll get you some chocolate" he chirped happily, having forgotten that he had been ditched on a volcano by his slightly neglectful and uninjured love.

Koi-kohai should roughly translate as 'underclassman in love… methinks that it should anyway…

Hmmm…. Now it is time for the revenge plan!

Did everyone enjoy Christmas? I did:D

Don't worry I'll have Bastion and everyone else back next chapter, nn; so don't fear, I'll try and hurry it up next chapter!!! I'm going to a concert and stuff so it might be a little late (2 weeks or so because I have to type it up!) so please be patient beloved readers!!!!

**Okay peeps, Chazz's doctors say that he needs reviews, it seems that they are the only medicine that help him /hint hint/ **

** Until the next chapter**

**Shindou over and out!**


End file.
